Beyond Hell's Gates
by PadmePotter
Summary: A story across many countries. It's about deceit, murder, and friendship. I left the sum vague because there's a better one inside. Please R
1. Reflections of an SVU Detective

How far would you be willing to go for a friend? Would you leave everything in a second just to keep her alive?

After a case gone wrong closes, Dr. George Huang orders Detective Olivia Benson to take some time off. Using her saved up funds, along with some help from the rest of the department, Benson heads off for a week in Europe.

Her week ends but she doesn't return. A confused Detective Elliot Stabler, who was to pick her up at the airport, learns that she didn't board the flight coming home.

After a couple of days, Stabler can no longer ignore his gut. Benson was…is his best friend and he feels something is terribly wrong. Without notifying a soul, Stabler packs his bags and heads for Europe to search for his missing partner.

Unbeknownst to him, Detectives John Munch and Fin Tutuola are on his tail. Ordered by Captain Don Cragen to bring both detectives home, they begin a search as well.

This story will take you from New York City to the far reaches of the world and beyond. You'll meet people from all walks of life, some good, some evil. Questions will be answered and character will be tested. Will the find Detective Benson? If they do, will they want to find her? In just a short period of time everything will change and nothing will ever be the same again.

**Author's Notes: **This is my first SVU fanfic so please be gentle when reviewing. That said, I'm open to anything from being called a god to the fanfic world to being flamed.

This is my water testing chapter. The whole thing's written but I'm curious to see how it goes over. My sis is my beta and she's working on the other chapters.

**Disclaimer: **When I win the lottery, the SVU characters are the first thing I'm going to buy. But until then…

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**- Lizzie**

**Beyond Hell's Gates**

**Reflections of an SVU Detective**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain announcing that we have arrived at Heathrow Airport and the doors will be opening soon. It is two thirty in the afternoon with light showers expected throughout the day. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and all of us aboard American Airlines thank you for flying with us today."

Detective Elliot Stabler unbuckled his seat belt, despite the fact that the sign above was still lit. He wanted nothing more than to jump off the plane, even if it was still moving, and run into the city. He was exhausted but that wasn't anything knew. He'd scarcely slept for the past two days and he knew that he wouldn't sleep soundly again until he found her.

It wasn't like Olivia Benson to not show up for work. She was a hard working and devoted detective who called ahead if she was going to be thirty seconds late. This was why, despite everyone else telling him that she probably missed her flight and had to wait a few extra days, Stabler had packed his bags and headed for London. Benson would have called him. She wouldn't have left him stranded at the airport waiting for her.

"She might be sleeping in the airport, waiting for a stand by seat and not have a phone card."

The way ADA Casey Novak had stated this Stabler knew she didn't believe what she was staying. They both knew Benson well enough to know that she would fight tooth and nail to find a way to call home.

"Maybe she's shacked up with some guy? While that doesn't sound like Liv, you never know."

Detective Fin Tutuola's tone also wasn't convincing. Benson had never been one to be swept off her feet per se and she certainly would have called home. Benson wasn't one for girly gossip but she at least would have told Stabler not to wait for her.

"Maybe she…"

"Just shut up," Stabler had slammed his coffee mug on the table, sloshing himself with the cold dregs that remained. "I don't feel like hearing conspiracy theories about alien abductions or that maybe Benson was the figment of my imagination after the government stuck a chip in my head."

Detective John Munch didn't look offended by Stabler's harshness. Instead he gave a half smile. "I was only going to say that maybe she's sick and staying a few nights in the hospital…but the chip idea isn't a half bad guess."

Tutuola and Novak had given half smiles at this but Stabler wasn't in a joking mood. One of their own was missing and they were joking about possible conspiracies surrounding her disappearance. Why did everyone seem to think there was some logical explanation to why Benson hadn't returned? Ever since that night at the airport, Stabler had felt a knot form in his stomach as he watched person after person disembark from the airplane and come through the terminal.

When the door had closed behind the last person, Stabler had hurried forward to speak with the worker.

"You can't close up shop yet. There's someone still on board."

The stewardess had given Stabler her best smile and shook her head.

"That's not possible, sir. We check the airplane thoroughly before we close up."

Stabler felt his face growing hot with anger. His devoted partner was still on the airplane, probably about to kick down the door so she could exit. He didn't want to yell at the woman but she was being such a pain in the ass. He scanned her nametag, which read Janice Black.

"Ms. Black, trust me on this. There is someone still on board. A woman in her early forties with longer brown hair that she's probably pulled back in a pony tail."

Janice Black was obviously trying to keep the smile on her face and the conversation pleasant.

"Are you sure she isn't on another flight, Mr…"

"Detective Stabler, and yes I'm positive this is her flight. Will you please have them go over the plane again?"

Janice Black's smile grew wider in her attempt to not put Detective Stabler in his place. She gave a curt nod before picking up her cell phone.

"Of course, Detective Stabler. May I assume that your wife has the same last name as yourself?"

Stabler shook his head. "She isn't my wife. She's my partner and her name's Olivia Benson."

Janice hit a few numbers into her cell phone and turned away from Stabler.

"Yes, Jack, this is Janice. Sorry to bother you but I have a gentleman down here who claims that his partner Olivia Benson is still on board."

There was silence for a time and Stabler was sure this Jack wasn't a happy camper right now.

"Yes, I know you've checked the plane but please double check." There were a few more minutes of quiet before, "Olivia Benson. That's right. Thanks, Jack."

Janice had hung up and returned to Stabler.

"They're going over the plane once more and they're in the process of cleaning it so they should find her. If she was on it."

Stabler found a seat and waited. Twenty minutes later Janice's phone chirped.

"Hi, Jack. Yes. Thank you and I'll relay the news."

Stabler was on his feet in seconds and hurried over to the woman.

"Detective Stabler, there's no one else on the airplane. Jack and his crew went over it with a fine tooth comb and she's not there. I suggest calling her cell phone and, if that doesn't work, you can find another employee who can contact Heathrow and tell you if she was on the plane."

Stabler nodded and muttered a thank you before dialing Benson's number from memory. It rang several times before going directly to her voice mail.

"Liv, it's Elliot. I don't know what's going on but I think you gave me the wrong flight. I'll hang out for a while so when you get this, give me a call."

Stabler had closed and pocketed his phone before heading towards a ticket office. JFK was a busy airport most of the time and today was no exception. People were hustling about to and fro, trying to check luggage and get to flights on time.

Stabler had waited in the line at a help desk and finally made it to the front where a cheery looking woman with her bushy red hair pulled back in a pony tail smiled at him.

"Good afternoon, sir. How might I be of service today?"

Stabler felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Would they be able to help him? Focusing on the matter at hand, he plunged on.

"I was supposed to pick up my partner, Olivia Benson, today and she didn't exit her flight."

The woman nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

"Sir, have all the passengers disembarked yet?"

Stabler felt the knot loosen and he found himself getting angry. What kind of idiot did these people think he was? If there were people still exiting would he really come running here because Benson wasn't the first person off? No! Stabler wanted to rant and yell at this woman, who would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame, but knew that these were routine questions. Didn't potential suspects get angry when you asked them questions that should have been routine? He remembered how he always hated when they would explode on him. He was just doing his job after all. Focusing on the matter at hand Stabler plunged on.

"Yes, I even had them double check the plane. Janice Black sent me over to you."

The woman never failed to stop smiling.

"Have you tried to contact Ms. Benson? Is it possible that she simply missed her flight and is stranded at the airport?"

Damn! Stabler knew these questions were routine but they were still a pain in the ass.

"I called her cell phone but it went right to voice mail. Also, Detective Benson always calls if she's going to be delayed. Ms. Black said that it would be possible for you to look up the flights at Heathrow and see if Olivia Benson's ticket number went through the system."

The desk worker, still smiling her smile that was starting to grate on Stabler's nerves, nodded.

"That can be arranged. Do you have Detective Benson's flight time, gate and ticket number?"

Stabler felt his annoyance growing. If he had known Benson wouldn't turn up, he would have brought everything. However, he expected to be meeting Munch, Fin and Novak in a bar by this time with Benson regaling them with her adventures in Europe.

"Give me one moment."

He pulled out his cell phone and called Dr. George Huang. After all, he'd been the one to order Benson to take time off and get out of New York. He'd been the one to suggest Europe and he had been the one to purchase her ticket. Stabler hoped that Huang would have the information ready to go.

"Dr. Huang," came the reply from a man Stabler had hated in the beginning but had formed a friendship with the more cases they worked together. Right now however, Stabler couldn't help but blame him for this. Why not encourage Benson to stay in America but leave New York?

"It's Detective Stabler and I don't have time for niceties now. I was supposed to pick Detective Benson up at the airport and she didn't arrive."

"Are people still exiting…"

"No!" Elliot had been willing to retell the story once and wasn't in the mood to do so again. "Everyone's off the plane, I've called her cell, I've had them recheck the plane and now I'm trying to find out if Liv was even on her flight out of London."

"What do you need to know, Elliot?" Huang's voice held nothing, no anger, no annoyance at been screamed at. Just calm.

"I need her ticket number, her flight time and gate number."

"One minute."

There was silence and Stabler could hear the psychiatrist going through papers looking for the information. Seconds later the shuffling stopped and Huang was back.

"Okay, Elliot, she was supposed to fly out of Heathrow at eight in the morning, putting her into New York at four o'clock London time and ten our time. Her gate was number fifty four and her seat number was 35G coach."

Stabler jotted all of this down on the back of his hand since he couldn't find a notepad.

"Thanks, George."

"Anything else, Elliot?"

Stabler wracked his brain and shook his head.

"I think that's all."

"Elliot, give me a call when you find out what's going on."

Stabler fought to keep himself from sighing. Huang was truly concerned about Benson and it wasn't his fault any of this had happened.

"You were one of the first on the list, George. I'll call back tonight. When's too late?"

"Whenever. I doubt I'll be able to sleep much until I hear what's wrong. Want me to call anyone else?"

Stabler thought about it and pressed on. "Call Cragen. You can either help him call the rest of the squad or you can pass it on to him. Maybe you should suggest that Cragen wait before passing on the news to too many people incase this is some stupid screw up."

"I'll do my best, Elliot."

Stabler hung up and returned to the desk worker. He read to her the information that Huang had just re-laid off the back of his hand.

Erin Schmidt, the name Stabler read off the Cheshire Cat like woman's name tag, went to work entering data into her computer and pursing her lips. At least that took the smile off her face for a bit. Finally, she sat back and Stabler could tell by her posture that he wasn't going to like the news.

"No one sat in seat 35G for the fight number you gave me."

The knot that had loosened a bit was back and with a vengeance.

"Are you positive?"

The woman gave him a nod. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Is there anything else you can do to help?"

Erin shook her head and Stabler couldn't even find the energy to yell, rant and rave. He simply nodded and slipped out of the line. He had never felt so far apart from Benson. Suddenly the distance between America and Europe was vast. He dialed her cell phone and it went to voice mail after four rings.

Stabler sat in that seat calling Benson's cell for the next hour. He was about to dial it again when it chirped. Stabler felt hope raise in his chest only to have it smashed as Munch's name came up on the screen. He considered ignoring it but finally gave in.

"Stabler."

"It's Munch. Fin, Novak and I have been waiting at the bar for a while. Liv's flight late?"

Stabler sighed. He didn't want to retell the story right now. He didn't want to be wasting time calling people without doing everything in his power to find his partner.

"Just go home…"

His voice trailed off as he heard another cell phone chirp in the background. He heard, "Tutuola" and then, "hi, Captain."

Stabler felt relieved. Cragen would explain everything.

"John, let Cragen get done with Fin and than call me back."

Stabler didn't wait for a reply before hanging up and going back to dialing Benson's number.

Thirty minutes later and still no luck, Stabler's phone chirped and it was Munch again.

"Elliot, we're gonna come and join you at the airport. Cragen and Huang are coming as well. Where are you?"

Stabler looked around and found a McDonald's and gate 44 behind him.

"Gate 44. There's a Micky Ds there as well."

"We'll be there shortly."

The phone went dead and Stabler went back to dialing Benson's number.

The man with the aisle seat stood up and Stabler followed suit. The eight hour flight had seemed much longer and he wanted to get started. It had been two days without a word from Benson. Stabler had started to fear the worst after one day and now all he hoped was to find was her body. He needed closure, to know that she was truly gone. He hadn't mentioned his departure to anyone. Not Fin, Munch, Cragen or even Kathy and his kids. He didn't want anyone on his tail. This was something he had to do alone. As Benson's partner it was his job to protect her and he had failed. He had protected her as many times as she had protected him and now, she took one step away for five seconds and she was gone. Stabler knew he would never forgive himself. The line started to move and Stabler could soon see the exit.

_Where has the starlight gone? Dark is the day. How can I find my way home?_

Elton John – Endless Night


	2. MIA

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I was so shocked to see I'd gotten any.

Just so you know, this fic tops out at 115 pages and it was a blast to write. I plan on posting all of it as long as someone else is enjoying it

**Disclaimer: **Well I didn't win the lottery so I've decided to steal the characters. Anyone know how you go about doing that? Well, I obviously don't own them yet but the day is young…

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**- Lizzie**

**MIA**

Captain Donald Cragen moaned as his alarm announced the start of a new morning. However, the groan wasn't because he didn't want to get up but because he felt that he had barely slept last night. That wasn't surprising since he had an officer missing and a squad that was worried and sleep deprived. Cragen pulled himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom where he splashed his face with cold water. That helped a bit but even the three cups of coffee afterwards didn't help completely. He wanted to crawl back into bed and wake up to find that he wasn't missing a fourth of his best detectives, half of his best pair. Knowing this wouldn't be the case, he picked out which suit he wanted to wear and arrived at work ten minutes early to find Munch and Fin already at work making phone calls and working on cases. Stabler's desk was empty.

Cragen sighed with relief when he saw this. He had wanted Stabler to take some time off right now but knew that it would take a miracle to pull him off the case until Benson was safe at home. He looked over at Munch and Fin, realizing that both men were wearing the same suits and ties as the day before. Munch was still in full regalia but Fin had lost the jacket and tie. Both were ruffled looking and the strong smell of coffee was coming from the pot on Munch's desk. Cragen walked over, knowing that if he was tired it was nothing to how these two felt.

"John, Fin, how long have you been here?"

Fin didn't even look at him while dialing another number. "Yes, this is Detective Tutuola from New York PD Special Victims Unit. Yes, I'll hold." Fin then turned to Cragen. "Since Liv isn't home yet, not long enough."

Munch nodded his agreement. "We filed a missing persons report with the London PD but European countries are so small, we have no idea where she would be by now."

Cragen fixed both detectives with what he hoped was a solitary look. "First, I want both of you to finish up what you're doing and go home."

Fin was back on the phone now but Munch shook his head.

"Captain, I know you're worried about sleep deprivation but you know none of us are going to sleep until we know what's up with Liv."

Cragen nodded his agreement but remained steadfast. "I just want you to go home and rest for a while. I'm not asking you to relax and come back refreshed. I just want you to get away for a while."

When Munch looked to be in just as stubborn a mood as Cragen the Captain didn't cave. "I'll make it an order if I have to, John."

"Thanks, we'll be in touch." Fin was now done with his call and he turned to join the conversation.

"Captain, with all due respect, we can sleep when Liv's home. Right now, if something's wrong she needs us here, not at home watching Matlock of Dukes of Hazzard reruns."

Cragen had had enough of this. "Then it's an order. I don't want either of you to report back for five hours. Go home, watch the Dukes and try to focus your energy on how we can help Liv best. She'll need you at your best."

Both men didn't look pleased but they grabbed coats and headed for the door. As Cragen turned to follow them, he glanced at the clock and read nine thirty. Someone was missing.

"John, Fin, where's Elliot?"

Munch and Fin both shrugged but turned back. "He left around ten last night. Said he had to be somewhere by two in the morning."

"I know he's been trying to patch things up with Kathy so he might have gone home to be with her and the kids."

Cragen grabbed his cell phone and dialed Stabler's number. It went to voicemail and Cragen shut the phone and returned it to his pocket.

"Hopefully he passed out from exhaustion. I'll call him in when you two come back this afternoon at two."

Fin and Munch both nodded and headed into the elevator.

"And not a minute before," Cragen called to the closing doors before heading to his office.

Stabler stood at baggage claim. He stifled a yawn but was hit a second later with another. His flight had left JFK at two on the dot and now jet lag was starting to catch up. He wanted to get to Benson's old hotel, check in and talk with the receptionist there. The hotel had been contacted of course but so far had no such luck finding one who remembered Benson. On the flight over Stabler had decided that he would camp out at Benson's hotel and talk with each person until he found one person who remembered his partner. On his way to the airport he had broken into Benson's apartment and stolen several pictures of her. He had the one that was on his desk of the four of them with Cragen from a few months ago but he wanted more to show. He grabbed pictures from the past ten years, even before he met her, and pocketed them.

Stabler hadn't wanted to tell anyone where he was going. If he told Kathy, she would tell Cragen and he would send someone after him. No, he was on his own. He only had a few days of vacation time saved up (Dickie had been sick two weeks ago with Scarlet Fever and Stabler hadn't left his side) so he would quit if he had to. He had to know what had happened to Benson.

As Stabler grabbed his bag, headed for the exit, and began looking for a taxi, the only thoughts in his head were why. Why hadn't Benson checked in? For the first few days, he'd received a phone call every other day and e-mails everyday from Benson who sent him pictures in exchange for information on happenings in the department. While Stabler had shared the pictures with the department, he kept their messages private, especially from George Huang, who insisted that Benson distance herself completely from the department. She just couldn't help herself. Stabler found himself smiling for the first time in days. Benson's life was the job and even on vacation she couldn't stay away. Why hadn't Benson stayed out of harms way? If she was sick, what had she eaten? If she was hurt, what had she been doing? Stabler tried to ignore the pictures forming in his head of Benson and the possible fates she could have met so far from home. What would be left if and when he found her?

"When," Stabler berated himself quietly. "Not if, when. You're going to find Olivia and you'll bring her home."

_Ah yes but how will you bring her home?_ Stabler fought to ignore the tiny voice in his head that kept reminding him that Benson completely breaking character and failing to check in probably meant that she would more than likely be riding home in a box than in the seat beside him.

Stabler felt his stomach roll at this thought. He wanted to vomit at the thought of arranging her funeral overseas. Stabler quickened his pace and went to purchase himself a drink from a vending machine. The second he reached for his wallet, he remembered that he was carrying American currency and had yet to change it into pounds. He set his sights on the water fountain and chugged water for several minutes.

Surprisingly the water helped and soon Stabler found a window and changed one hundred dollars into pounds. When he was handed fifty five dollars in currency he cursed remembering that the American dollar was currently in poor standing in the world economy. Pocketing his money, he headed for the exit and hailed a taxi.

"Leisure Inn Hotel please."

The driver nodded and pulled out onto the London streets. Stabler had never been to London before. In fact, the only time he had been out of the country was to journey to Prague on a case. He had received his first passport at that time, which was now resting comfortably in his breast pocket. The whys continued to fill his head. Why hadn't he said something more to her at the airport when they had seen her off?

"_Sure I can't talk you out of this, Captain?" Olivia Benson had never been to Europe and while excited, she hated leaving with a case open, especially the one that had almost killed her. The final boarding call had just been announced and Benson was giving one last stitch effort to avoid being shipped off for a week._

"_No chance in hell, Liv. George thinks you need this and I agree."_

_Benson gave him a half smile before turning towards the boarding station. The woman waiting at the door was giving the stereotypical stewardess smile._

"_Are you coming, Miss?"_

_Benson had hesitated but Fin had given her a gentle shove towards the door._

"_She's coming. Have a good trip, Liv."_

_Benson gave Fin a full smile and hugged him. "Thanks for the encouragement."_

_Munch had surveyed the fading black eye and raised his eyebrows at her. "That'll be gone by tomorrow. How's the goose egg in the back of your head."_

_Benson had reached back and touched the receding bulge that had been the handiwork of a gun butt._

"_Doesn't really hurt anymore. Lot's of Tylenol you know."_

_Munch touched the spot as well and when Benson didn't flinch, he nodded. "Bring me back a t-shirt from every country you visit."_

_Benson had rolled her eyes before bidding Munch good-bye. She than turned to Elliot Stabler, he long time partner and best friend._

"_What do you want from Europe?"_

_Stabler had gestured to the gateway leading to the plane. "Use your knowledge of me to figure that out or just bring me nothing. Spend it on yourself, Liv. Now, get out of here and have a blast."_

_Benson had groaned slightly. "Men are always ganging up on women. I bet I could have women's lib groups on your asses in five minutes."_

_Cragen nodded his agreement. "Yes but that would still give us five minutes to put you on that plane. You'll have a blast and there'll be plenty of paper working waiting when you get back cause I can guarantee Munch won't touch it and Fin and Stabler already have another case."_

_Benson could see she wasn't going to win the battle or the war, so she grabbed her carry-on, apologized to the woman taking tickets and disappeared through the gate and onto the plane. The door had been shut behind her and Munch went to the window and glanced out at the plane._

"_Elliot, you wanna hang out until her plane takes off?"_

_Stabler shook his head. "Nah, she's on the plane and safe. We'll see her in a week."_

_Cragen had acquiesced and gestured towards the exit. "Come on, there's lots of paper working piling up as we speak."_

As Stabler's taxi turned right and past Paddington Station, the detective berated himself for not siding with Benson and insisting that she stay. He knew her better than anyone else, even a psychiatrist like George Huang couldn't know Benson like he did. He should have insisted that she stay in the city, resting in her apartment and away from work, but on this side of the Atlantic at least.

"You can't do this to yourself," Stabler muttered under his breath. "This isn't your fault. This isn't anyones fault. Something horrid happened to Liv and now you're going to fix it."

Despite these words of encouragement, Stabler couldn't shake the feelings of guilt that were massing in his chest. Stabler glanced at his watch. It was three thirty in the afternoon here in London, meaning it was ten thirty in New York. He would be missed by now but they probably weren't looking for him. Cragen had been insisting he take time off so the captain was probably thinking that exhaustion had finally won its fight and Stabler was passed out at home somewhere.

"That's just the way you want it. Hopefully you'll find Liv tonight, you'll call Cragen and be on the next flight home."

Stabler sat back, trying to believe the words he had just muttered. They didn't do much to help his heart slow down but he felt the knot in his stomach loosen again.

"Leisure Inn, sir."

Stabler was pulled out of his revere as he looked up at the taxi driver. While Stabler pulled himself out of the taxi, the driver ran his credit card, thanked him and went on his way.

Stabler entered and approached the reception desk. There were two people at the reception desk when Stabler entered. The man's nametag read Jesse Rawson and the woman's, Addison Jewell. The moment he approached, Jesse turned to him.

"Welcome to the Leisure Inn Hotel, Paddington, sir. How might I be of service?"

Stabler placed his credit card on the table.

"I'd like a room for the night, please."

Jesse began to type data into his computer. "Sir, room 412 is open and the total charge is seventy five pounds, please."

Stabler nodded and pushed the card towards Jesse.

"I also have another question for you." Stabler reached into his back pocket and pulled out the pictures from Benson's apartment. He laid them on the counter and pushed them towards the receptionist.

"Have you seen this woman by chance?"

Jesse looked at it for a number of minutes before shaking his head. "I don't recall seeing her. Addi, have you seen this woman at all?" He held up the picture and the young woman came over and looked at it. The smile lighting up her face made Stabler's heart beat faster.

"You recognize her?"

Addison nodded and handed the picture back to Stabler. "How could I forget her? Checks in a brunette and leaves a blond."

Stabler picked his picture up and turned his gaze to Addison.

"Left a blond? What are you talking about?"

Addison gestured to the picture in Stabler's hand. "I was working when she checked in. She seemed to be having the time of her life and all she wanted to do was leave her stuff and hit the streets. When she came in, she had brown hair, which was pulled back in a loose braid. The next day she seemed frazzled. My friend Ally Gall was concerned and went over to see if there was anything we could do to help. She jumped when Ally touched her and seemed to be staring out the window a lot."

Stabler gestured for Addison to come around the desk. She did and they took seats on the semi comfortable couch.

"Do you remember her name?"

Addison pursed her lips and Stabler could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she struggled to remember.

"Her last name was Berson or something like that. Her first name stared with an O or an A. I'm sorry I can't remember."

"Olivia Benson. Does that ring a bell?"

Addison's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yes, her name was Olivia. I remember because Ally remarked that she had the same first name as my older sister."

Stabler nodded. "What happened next, Addison?"

The young woman seemed to be wracking her brain again.

"A man showed up. They were roughly the same age and they got into a bit of a tiff about something. Finally, the man suggested they go up to Ms. Benson's room. Ally followed her." Addison's eyes suddenly clouded over. "Please don't tell anyone I told you this! We aren't supposed to eavesdrop on guests but Ally felt that something was wrong."

Stabler looked her in the eyes, hoping to reassure her. "Addison, I'm not going to tell a soul about this. I just want to know where Olivia's at. What did Ally overhear?"

Addison had tears running down her face by this point. "She wouldn't tell me, Mr. Stabler. She said that Ms. Benson and the man were lovers and they were having a simple squabble."

Stabler got up and went to the reception desk. He plucked a few tissues from the box, took his key from Jesse and returned to the chair. He handed Addison the tissues, which she used to wipe her eyes.

"Addison, do you think Ally was telling the truth?"

Addison shook her head. "No, I can tell when she's lying. We've worked together for three years and she's my best friend. She said Benson was a cop and there was nothing to worry about."

Jesse came over and joined them. "Mr. Stabler, I'm going to have to ask you to retire to your room. We can't breech confidentiality."

Stabler pulled out his badge and flashed it at the young man.

"I'm a cop as well, son. I'm from the United States. Olivia Benson's my partner and she's vanished. I'm here to find out what's happened to her."

Jesse nodded. "I'll let Addison finish her story but that's all we can tell. Without a warrant we can't allow you into Ms. Benson's room or files."

Stabler put his badge away and returned to Addison. "I understand what Jesse's saying. Do you have anything else that you can tell me?"

Addison nodded and plunged on. "Ally busied herself with paperwork and I was left alone at the desk. An hour later, Ms. Benson and her friend emerge but she's changed. Her hair was now blond and about shoulder length. Ms. Benson always dressed semi-conservatively, meaning she wore jeans and sweaters most of the time. She was wearing a face full of make up, a skirt and she had a jacket on so I have no idea what she was wearing. She looked semi-uncomfortable. Ernie was working the desk with me and we kinda snickered at her transformation. Ally snapped at us to be respectful, something she's never done before, so we stopped. Ms. Benson turned her card in and left. I can't tell you anything else. Ally would be the one you'd want to speak with."

"Can you tell me where I can find her?"

Addison nodded. "Ally's has three children and her husband was killed in a car accident two years ago. She works two jobs to make ends meat. She works at the local grocery in the deli department two blocks down. It's called Fane's Grocery so you can't miss it."

Stabler nodded, thanked Addison, nodded his approval to Jesse and proceeded up to his room. He keyed in and quickly jotted down the information he had just been given. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since five the day before, United States time.

"I could go for a sandwich," Stabler muttered to himself. "One from Fane's deli area."

Grabbing a cup from beside the sink, he took a long swig of water before heading to find Ally Gall.

_You promised you'd be there, whenever I needed you. Whenever I call your name,  
you're not anywhere._

Elton John – Endless Night


	3. Strange Discoveries

**Author's Notes: **Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. I'm lovin' it!

Sorry for a shorter chapter but I promise that you will find out more information in this chapi.

Also, I'll probably update once a day but please be sympathetic this weekend since I'm going home and it's Easter. I'll do my best thought:)

**Disclaimer: **Well my plan to steal the characters has failed but I'm trying again. I'm heading over to the Harry Potter fanfiction page to borrow an Invisibility Cloak. That should help so don't look for a disclaimer next chapter hahahahaha…

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes**

**Lizzie**

**Strange discoveries**

Stabler entered the tiny grocery around four that afternoon. He was exhausted and began looking for an energy drink. Grabbing a Mountain Dew off the shelf, he opened it immediately and began to down it. He needed to stay awake because he had no idea when he would sleep again. Food also sounded good so he headed back to the Deli area, where he ordered two pieces of fish and a side of cole slaw. When the young man behind the counter rang him up, Stabler pulled out his badge.

"Is there an Ally Gall working today?"

The young man nodded before going over and taping a woman in her early thirties on the shoulder. She was busy dipping potato salad but she nodded her acknowledgment to Stabler and held up a finger to show she would join him in a minute. Stabler nodded and gestured to a table. He paid for his lunch and found a seat, continuing to drink his soda.

A few moments later Ally, a young woman with chestnut brown hair that was pulled back in a neat bun and glasses pulled up the second seat.

"I'm Ally Gall. What can I do for you?"

Stabler pulled out a picture of Benson and slid it to her.

"I'm Elliot Stabler from New York PD. This is my partner Olivia Benson. She was staying at the Leisure Inn Hotel where you also work. I talked with some of the staff and they told me you have information on Olivia."

Ally cursed silently under her breath. "Damn Addison." She shook her head before turning to Stabler.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Detective Stabler, but she seemed to be in a bit of a rut." Ally's accent was thick but Stabler was able to pick up almost everything.

"She was a bit jumpy and than this guy showed up. He was a good looking gent and he said they were going together. They fought a bit but he didn't seem dangerous. He seemed to be concerned about her."

Stabler nodded. "You know his name?"

"Nah but I think he's a copper. I know she was."

Stabler jotted down more notes. "Any good with drawing or know anyone who might have some talent with a pen?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah, my ten year old kid, Jacob, is an outstanding drawer." She got up, went back behind the counter and emerged moments later with a piece of paper in her hand.

"This is a self portrait he did of himself." She pulled his picture out of her wallet and handed both to Stabler. The detective stared at both. It was almost a mirror image.

"Ally, do you think Jacob could draw the man who was with Detective Benson based off your description?"

Ally bit on her lip and nodded. "Sure, he's real good."

Stabler nodded and stood up. "Can you leave?"

Ally shook her head. "I'm not off the clock for another hour."

Stabler turned to the back where a man in his mid forties was going through inventory.

"You Ms. Gall's manager?"

The man nodded and held out his hand, which Stabler shook. "Charles Napier and yes, I am."

Stabler pulled out his badge for Mr. Napier to see. "I have an ongoing investigation that I need Ms. Gall for. Can I borrow her for a bit?"

Napier looked to Ally. "You wanna be cut short an hour?"

Ally shook her head vigorously. "No, but I gotta help Detective Stabler."

Napier nodded. "Okay, but I can't offer you a make up time yet."

"Got it." Ally walked back behind the counter for the second time. "Let me get my things, Detective."

Stabler muttered a thank you to Mr. Napier and bought a cookie for himself and one for Ally. She appeared moments later and both started up the street.

"Jacob should be home by now. I just hope I can help."

Stabler knew this was shaky but it was all he had. "What did you overhear, Ms. Gall?"

Ally shook her head. "I shouldn't say."

"Look, I'm a cop. I'm also Olivia's partner. I won't get you in trouble, I promise."

Ally didn't nod or even acknowledge anything. She looked nervous.

"Promise that you won't get me fired. I have three kids and a mortgage. I need my jobs."

"Promise."

This time, Ally nodded and continued with her story, remembering the events from almost three days ago.

_Ally had maintained a distance from Benson and her companion as they returned to room 324. Benson had unlocked the door and both had entered. Ally had waited thirty seconds before approaching. She looked around to make sure she was truly alone before pressing her ear to the door. She was able to pick up the continuation of the gentleman's rant._

"…_them, don't you? You say you love them like family and him, he's like brother to you. Those were your own words, Olivia."_

"_And they're true." Benson's voice was calm but her tone was sad._

"_Than how could you do this?" The man's tone was no longer angry but desperate. "You'll probably never see them again!"_

_There was silence for several minutes. When Benson answered, she sounded as if she was crying._

"_Don't you think I know this? You have no idea how much I hate this but they would respect my decision. My conscience is demanding I do something. I wouldn't be doing my job if I turned a blind eye."_

_Ally wished she could have seen what was going on inside the room. There was nothing now except the occasional sniffle._

"_This isn't your case, Olivia. You're here on vacation. You should be taking pictures of Big Ben and Westminster, not teaming up with London PD to work on a case you stumbled upon out of shear bad luck."_

"_I know, I know, but now that I'm involved, I can't just unattached myself. I have to follow through."_

"_Olivia…" That was all the man said and his voice trailed off and he sounded as if he were accepting defeat._

"_Look, I'm the best for the job. Yaburov is extremely dangerous. He'll kill you if he even gets a hint of your disloyalty."_

"_Again, you're preaching to the choir. I know what I'm up against but if I succeed, think of the number of lives we'll save."_

"_Olivia, he's a professional. Even if you put him out of the way, he has back up. The chances are very slim you'll walk away."_

_There was more silence. When Benson replied, Ally could barely make it out. "I know." Benson sounded both worried and sad but resolved. Ally knew that whatever was going on, this woman was going in for the kill._

"_I'll have you on the first plane out. We already have one agent in the field; he'll help you get a spot. We're afraid he's about to be discovered so once you're in, he's gone. Are you okay with this?"_

_Since there was no reply before the man continued, Ally assumed Benson had nodded._

"_Your plane leaves in four hours. Leave everything behind and my department will come and take care of it."_

_Ally waited another two minutes before the man asked a question that confused and worried Ally._

"_What about your coworkers in the States? What should I tell them?"_

_There was silence again but when Benson came back in she sounded dead, soulless. "They'll start to get worried when I don't come home. They'll probably call and try and track me down. Make sure they can't. I want the paper trail cold. After a week, send them my belongings and declare me lost. Maybe you could have remains pop up somewhere. I don't want to leave 'em hanging."_

"_Here." Ally didn't understand this at first until she heard Benson blow her nose. The gentleman must have handed her a tissue, Ally concluded._

"_What if you make it through this?"_

_Silence._

"_I'll keep going. There's always going to be this problem. I won't leave until I'm dead. I might as well give my friends some closure."_

"_Benson, you do know what you're going to do isn't going to be pleasant. You'll see things that you couldn't concoct in your darkest nightmares. Just remember not to pounce too early. If you do, you'll accomplish nothing and they'll kill you."_

_Ally drifted back from the door a bit. Whatever this was, it was serious and Ally suddenly wasn't sure if she wanted to hear anymore. Fortunately, this seemed to be the end of the conversation. The last thing she heard was, "let's make you look the part."_

_Ally had decided that enough was enough. She had gone back downstairs where Addison was waiting._

"_What'd you hear?"_

_Ally had thought about the question for a moment. She didn't want everyone to find out. Was she a security threat just by hearing this conversation? Deciding that this probably wasn't the case, Ally decided that she still wouldn't tell another soul. She pulled a cocky smile onto her face._

"_They're simply very good friends."_

_Addison had smiled slightly and Ally quickly retreated to the desk and began to fill out paper work. She had busied herself until Addison called her to the desk. She went up to see Olivia Benson and her friend leaving the building. Benson had changed dramatically and while she carried herself with confidence, her expression was sad. She hugged the gentleman who was with her before getting in a cab and disappearing. _

Elliot Stabler realized that they hadn't moved in thirty minutes. They were standing on a London street, people passing and sometimes shoving by them. He just couldn't get that conversation out of his head. Ally pressed on to her conclusion.

"A couple held the door open for them but when they approached the desk, the woman asked if prostitutes came by this hotel often. Addison said they didn't but the man stated that 'the lady was dressed too nicely to be a prostitute.' Said she looked more like a female pimp. That led to a fight between the two because the wife wanted to know how the hell he knew the difference between pimps and prostitutes."

Stabler barely heard these words. Olivia was gone and had been for three days. She had been getting on a plane meaning she could be anywhere by now.

"The man Olivia was talking to, you sure he was a cop?"

Ally nodded in response. "Pretty sure. Sounded like a cop. Said it was his case and not hers."

Stabler gestured toward the street. Ally seemed to realize that they had been frozen for several minutes nodded and they pressed on.

"My apartment's another three blocks up the road. Jacob should be home by now. He plays football after school. It's gotta be close to five by now. Hope he can draw quick because I've got to be to work by seven."

Stabler didn't say anything and the rest of their trip was made in silence.

Back in the United States Cragen was becoming concerned. He had called Stabler's cell phone three more times before calling Kathy.

"Kathy, it's Cragen. I'm sorry to disturb you but is Elliot around?"

"Hi, Don. No he didn't come home last night."

That was all Cragen needed to know. He thanked Kathy and hung up, promising to inform her if something happened. He dialed Fin's number first.

"Fin."

"It's Cragen. Have you heard from Stabler at all?"

"Nah, figured he's crashed somewhere. Maybe drunk, maybe not. Want me to come back in?"

Cragen thought about it. He had ordered Fin and Munch to be on rest until two that afternoon, a time still two hours away. However, it now appeared that he had two missing officers. He'd have to have them back if anything was to get done.

"Good idea. Call Munch and report back to the Pin by one."

"We'll be there." Fin hung up, semi-annoyed that Cragen wasn't in the mood to call Munch personally. He dialed the number from memory.

"Munch."

"Cragen wants us back."

"I knew it."

Fin sighed and prepared himself for Munch's newest theories on Benson's disappearance.

_I'm trying to hold on. Just waiting to hear your voice. One word, just a word will do to end this nightmare._

Elton John – Endless Night


	4. The Family Gall

**Author's Notes: **Since these two chapters go hand in hand, I'll post both. Plus, they're both short. Keep the reviews coming, I love 'em:)

**Disclaimer: **Well I got caught trying to steal an Invisibility Cloak but I escaped to the Star Trek page and I'm about to warp around the sun so I can go back in time and invent SVU before Dick Wolf does. No more disclaimers for me…

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Lizzie**

**The Family Gall**

Stabler and Ally entered number 6 Park Place and proceeded to apartment number 4. Ally unlocked the door and was immediately jumped on by a girl around six.

"Mummy, I lost my first tooth." She held out her hand, which had been clinching around a small, white tooth. "Will the Tooth Fairy come tonight? Will she, Mum?"

Ally kissed her little girl on the forehead. "I'm sure she will, Katie, but right now I need you to go and find Jake."

Katie nodded and but as she was turning to leave, she spotted Stabler.

"Who's he, Mum?"

Stabler took the initiative and stepped forward. "My name's Elliot and you're Katie?"

The little girl beamed and held out her tooth. "I lost this today while playing basketball. I missed the rebound and the ball landed on my face. It bled a bit and it hurt really really bad."

Stabler examined the tooth. "You're one brave little girl. Why don't you go and get your brother for me?"

Katie nodded and ran from the room, yelling "Jake" at the top of her lungs.

Ally went over and gestured for Stabler to take a seat on their sofa. "You're very good with children."

Stabler found the couch to be comfortable, although worn. "I have four of my own, plus my squad deals with children sometimes and we've gotta know how to get them to trust us."

Ally walked into the kitchen and came back with two glasses of water.

"Thirsty, Detective?"

Stabler took the glass, expressing his gratitude before he began to drink.

"You said you have four children. How old are they?"

Stabler downed is glass before answering. "Maureen and Kathleen are in college and Elizabeth and Dickie are in high school. What about yours?"

Ally didn't get to answer as a young man appeared in the room. He also had chestnut brown hair and glasses. He looked to be a bit shy.

"Katie said you wanted to see me, Mum?"

Ally nodded and gestured towards the seat next to her.

"Jake, this is Detective Elliot Stabler. Detective, this is my son, Jake."

Stabler held out his hand and the boy returned it. For being so small and shy looking, he had a firm handshake.

"Jake, I hear you're quite talented in art."

The boy blushed slightly and nodded. "A bit."

Ally handed Stabler the self portrait and the detective handed it to Jake. "This is more than a bit of talent, Jake. Your mom said you were ten."

Jake nodded again. "You aren't from here are you? You called mum mom and your accent it foreign."

Stabler smiled while Ally fetched paper. "I'm from the United States. I'm here on a case."

Jake's eyes widened with interest. "You want me to do a sketch like those guys do in the movies when they want to catch a bad guy?"

Stabler couldn't help but chuckle at Jake's enthusiasm. "That's right. Are you up to the challenge of drawing the man your mother describes?"

Jake seized the paper that was handed to him by his mother. "Am I ever! Is this dangerous?"

Stabler and Ally exchanged looks. "Let's just say that I'll be indebted to you after this."

Jake's smile grew wider. "Go ahead, Mum."

Ally began to describe the man she had seen with Benson. It took the better part of an hour but soon they had a sketch. The man was in his late thirties or early forties, around six feet tall with a mustache and a head full of dark black hair. He was slightly heavy, 'portly' as Ally described him, with a full mouth of teeth. He'd been wearing a blue suit with a yellow shirt.

"Is that all you needed, Detective Stabler?"

When Stabler answered in the affirmative, the boy looked slightly crestfallen. "Really?"

Stabler went over to the boy and sat down beside him.

"Yes, but you have no idea how much you've helped. Jake, keep up the good…"

Stabler was cut off when the door flew open and a boy around eight can sprinting into the room.

"MUM!!!!! I scored the winning goal during practice today!!! MUM!!!!!" The boy stopped suddenly, seeing a strange man sitting with his mother and brother on the couch.

"Who're you? Is Jake in trouble?" His face lit up. "Mum, are you gonna spank Jake?"

The boy's older brother glared. "Shut up, Tommy. I'm helping the _police_."

Tommy looked semi-annoyed with this. "I wanna help too."

Jake glared back. "We'll you can't so go and play dollies with Katie."

Ally cleared her throat and got to her feet.

"Okay, boys, that enough. Jake, go and start on your homework. Tommy, you may set the table for dinner."

There was groaning from both parties but when Ally gave them both a look, they tore from the room.

"They're a handful but I love them." Ally glanced at the clock. "Oh shit, Mrs. Sanders will be over in an hour and I haven't started dinner. Would you care for a home cooked meal, Detective Stabler?"

As good as that sounded, Stabler knew he needed to hunt around for this police officer. The trail wasn't cold yet and Stabler wasn't about to risk that happening.

"Thanks but I'd better be on my way. Thanks for your help."

Ally nodded and walked him to the door. As they passed through the living room, Tommy was sitting on the couch looking at Jake's drawing. Ally gave Stabler a quick look of apology before fixing her son with a stern one.

"Tommy, what did mum say about setting the table?"

Tommy sighed and got up. "I'm going, I'm going, I just wanted to see Jake's picture of Officer Ulmer. Is he a bad guy, Detective Stabler?"

The American, who had been ready to get moving, froze. "Tommy, do you know this man." He went over and gestured toward the drawing. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, he came and spoke to our school today. He was telling us about walking together in groups, looking both ways before we cross the street and not talking to strangers. He was nice. Katie got invited up on stage to do a demonstration on how to say no to drugs. She got candy from him. I wanted candy too. Mum, can I have some candy?"

Stabler, who normally would have found it amusing the way boy went from a school presentation to candy in one thought, but now it appeared that he had a name to go with a face.

"Tommy, are you positive this is the same man?"

The boy nodded. "Yep, it's the mustache."

Stabler looked at the boy and then at Ally. "You still got room for another at the table?"

Fin and Munch both returned to the sixteenth prescient five minutes before their one o'clock deadline. Munch headed strait for Cragen's office while Fin went to his desk.

"What's up with pulling us away from our 'much needed rest,' Cap?"

Cragen fixed Munch with a glare. "I can't get a hold of Elliot."

Munch put on his best thinking expression. "Let's think: his partner goes missing, he grabs a beer, he's divorced in all sense of the word so he shacks up with some girl. He'll sober up, realize what he's done and be back."

Cragen shook his head as Fin entered. "I don't think so, John. Something isn't smelling right."

Fin took a seat across from Cragen and Munch joined him in the second chair moments after.

"How many times have you tried his cell?"

Cragen flipped open his phone, punch in a few commands. "Thirty calls to Stabler's cell. That's more than shacked up."

Munch leaned back before reaching over and taking a sip from Cragen's coffee cup. He winced at the routinely horrendous prescient coffee.

"Okay, where would Stabler be right now?"

"Want to be or what?"

"Both."

Cragen and Fin exchanged looks. Both knew what the other was thinking but both were hoping it wasn't true. Finally, it was Munch who answered.

"Elliot would want to be out looking for Liv. He'd turn over every rock here in the States and, if nothing turned up, he'd want to be in Europe looking for her."

Fin shook his head, not really denying what Munch was saying but not willing to admit the possibility.

"There's no way he'd take off without telling someone. Cap, you could fire him for this. He's within his right to take vacation time so he'd go that route."

Cragen was about to agree but than slammed his hands on the table and cursed.

"Damn, he doesn't have vacation time. His kid was sick a few weeks back and Stabler never left him. He only has a day or two left until he puts in more overtime. He'd be allowed time off to cope with Liv's disappearance but not travel time. He'd have to just take off. Damn it!"

Munch and Fin let their captain stew for a few moments before Fin interjected.

"Captain, we might be able to get a warrant to get the records of Stabler's transactions. That'll tell us if he's purchased a plane ticket."

Cragen didn't answer before grabbing the phone.

"Casey, it's Cragen. Yeah, I need you to get me a warrant to pull credit card records…Elliot Stabler…yes counselor, you hear me right., Elliot Stabler…thanks, can you get that quickly…on the grounds that he didn't show up today and I'll fire his ass if I don't find out what's going on…that enough probable cause for you…thank you, Counselor."

Cragen hung up and told Munch and Fin, "she'll be here shortly," while he dialed another number.

"George, Cragen…yes…nothing on Liv yet…actually, it's Elliot…no idea and that's the problem…you think he might've gone after Liv…yeah, Novak's getting us a warrant…please do."

Cragen hung up and turned back to Munch and Fin. "Novak should be here within the hour and Huang is on his way. George thinks there's an excellent possibility Stabler went after Benson."

Munch and Fin said nothing while they waited for orders.

"What do you want from us, Cap?"

Cragen leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Just hang around and we'll see where this goes."

_When will the dawning break, oh endless night. Sleepless I dream of the day_

Elton John – Endless Night


	5. Startling Updates

**Author's Notes: **You reviewers are making my day! Also, thanks to anyone who's read it and not reviewed. Hope you're liking it.

Here's a longer chapi where you'll find out more about what Benson's gotten herself into. Enjoy!

Also, I'm sure that some of the events in this chapter would never happen but I took a little license.

Also, just an fyi, never become an RA (just j/king).

**Disclaimer: **Well I nearly crashed into the sun since I couldn't get the Enterprise to go into warp. But I'm not about to give up. I'm now visiting the House page and I'm gonna infect Dick Wolf with some strange disease and only give him his diagnosis when he signs over his rights to me. I will prevail…..

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Lizzie**

**Startling updates**

Elliot Stabler helped Tommy finish setting the table while Jake and Katie worked on homework and Ally got ready for work. The smell of spaghetti made Stabler's stomach growl and served as a reminder to never live on fried fish and cole slaw. Ally returned moments later and called everyone to dinner. Stabler didn't realize the fuss his presence created but soon found out when the three children entered the kitchen.

"I want to sit next to the man with the funny accent!"

"Katie!" Ally had scolded, gently.

"Well his does, Mum!"

"Tommy, you behave."

Ally gestured for Stabler to take a seat at the end of the table. Katie and Tommy immediately clamored over and sat down on either side of him.

"I win!"

"I win, too!"

Jake rolled his eyes and sat down next to his sister. Tommy and Katie soon proved to be interested in Stabler because of his strange accent and his freshness to the household but Jake was interested in the case.

"Do you think you'll get anywhere with my drawing, Detective Stabler?"

The detective had shrugged while getting up to help himself to pasta.

"You never know, Jake. I think there's a good possibility that you might have paved the way for me."

Tommy reached over and pulled on Stabler's sleeve.

"What about me, Detective Stabler? I knew the man's name!"

Stabler reached across the table and grabbed a piece of bread before nodding his approval to Tommy. "That was a big help as well. You both did really well."

Right on cue, Katie pulled herself out of her pasta, her face a mess with spaghetti sauce. "Did I help too?"

"Of course, Katie."

Tommy also was a mess of sauce and noodles but leaned forward. "No you didn't! You're too little and stupid to help."

Katie turned red. "MUM, Tommy called me stupid!"

Ally had just taken a seat. "Tommy, if you call your sister stupid again you'll be excused from the table. Do you want that?"

Tommy shook his head and returned to his pasta. "No, Mum."

Stabler turned his attention to Tommy after a few moments of silence.

"Tommy, do you know anything else about Office Ulmer?"

The boy dropped his fork and forgot about his dinner. He was ready to tell all.

"Just that he's a cop and he catches bad guys. He keeps our streets safe. He's a really good guy. He says we can wave when we see him. He says he's our friend."

Jake had also put his fork down. Now that they were back on the case, food wasn't that important.

"I think he means anything of importance, Tommy."

"I mean anything, Jake."

Jake looked confused but than his face brightened. "Oh I remember now. It's like on tv when the cop uses everything to solve the mystery. Every little bit helps!"

"That's right. What else, Tommy?"

Katie was bouncing up and down on her chair. "He gave me candy and I yelled at him when he offered me beer."

Tommy stuck his tongue out at her. "He didn't really offer you beer, stupid. It was pretend."

"Mum, he did it again!"

Ally put her fork down and reached over and scooped up Tommy's plate. "You've had enough pasta so I want you to finish answering Detective Stabler's questions, get on your homework and go to bed. No tv tonight."

Tommy glared at Katie who was beaming. Stabler sensed danger, having had a few moments like this at his dinner table, and pressed on.

"Tommy, do you know where Officer Ulmer works?"

"At the police station."

"Do you know which one?"

Tommy screwed up his face in concentration. "I think the one right across the street from the park. He said that when he drives by the park, we can wave."

A knock on the door made everyone look up. Ally was on her feet quickly.

"That'll be Mrs. Sanders."

She opened the door and a woman in her mid fifties walked in, opened her mouth to greet the family but stopped when she caught sight of Stabler.

"Who's your guest, Ally?"

Stabler took a step forward and Ally motioned for him.

"This is Detective Elliot Stabler, Margie. Detective, this is Margie Sanders, my neighbor."

Stabler shook hands with the woman who gave him a smile. "It's nice to see a man over for dinner."

Ally turned red. "Margie, please. Detective Stabler wanted a drawing from Jake."

"He's working a case, Mrs. Sanders!" Jake couldn't hold it back. "We're helping!"

Margie nodded. "Is that the case, Detective?"

Stabler picked up the drawing and handed it to Mrs. Sanders. "Yep and everyone here has been a great help."

Ally had just returned with her coat in hand. Stabler hadn't seen her leave the kitchen. "I'm off to work. Jake and Katie have homework but than they can watch tv. Tommy is to go to bed as soon as his homework is done."

She kissed all three of her kids good-bye and headed for the door. Stabler decided that now was the ideal time to leave. He shook hands with all of the kids and Mrs. Sanders.

"Thanks for your help and I'll tell you how things pan out."

The kids had been disappointed to see him go but he had left his phone number back in the States so they could hear his funny accent.

Once outside, he hailed a taxi cab and turned to bid Ally good-bye.

"Look after yourself and your rugrats. I'll be in touch and thanks for your help."

Ally had shaken his hand warmly. "I hope you find Ms. Benson, Detective Stabler." She had then turned and headed towards Leisure Inn Hotel.

"I'm staying at Leisure Inn so I'll probably see you around."

Ally had waved once more while Stabler hopped into his cab and headed for the park Tommy had described.

ADA Casey Novak closed her phone and allowed herself one groan of annoyance. First Benson and now Stabler? Things were never going to calm down. Novak couldn't even be sure she had probable cause for a search warrant. Sure, she had gotten more with less but those were every day perps, not one of New York's finest. Squaring her shoulders, Novak headed to Judge Elizabeth Donnelly, an excellent judge and close friend. If anyone would be able to help her, it would be Liz.

Novak knocked and took a deep breath before entering. Judge Donnelly was facing her computer but she gave the ADA a smile when she walked in. However, after seeing the look on Novak's face, it quickly vanished. Novak looked like a woman on a mission and Donnelly knew that Novak's missions rarely were simple and strait forward.

"What can I do for you today, Casey?"

Novak hesitated, which further worried Donnelly.

"Liz, I need a favor."

Those five little words were the things that made Donnelly want to go mysteriously deaf. Novak was probably after some judge that she felt was corrupt or after a warrant with little to no evidence. While Donnelly would admit that Novak thrived in the SVU environment (was thrived the right word?) those detectives often put her neck on the block. Sometimes Novak would walk in claiming they had probable cause with nothing to back it up. While Donnelly respected the SVU detectives, she still held some ill will towards them for ADA Alex Cabot, the former SVU ADA who had been killed after the SVU detectives sent her to court not even knowing the name of the informant. Both she and the informant had been killed and Donnelly had yet to completely forgive them, even though it was discovered that Cabot really was alive. She was still stuck in Witness Protection. She didn't want Casey Novak meeting the same fate.

"What favor, Casey?"

Novak took a seat before stating the thing Judge Donnelly had been expecting least.

"I need a warrant to pull the credit card statements of Elliot Stabler."

Donnelly thought for a second she had misheard Novak but the woman's face was so set that she as positive Novak had said Elliot Stabler, one of the detectives involved when Alex Cabot was 'killed.' What had he done now?

"Why, Casey?"

Novak knew this was coming but she didn't want to go into the gory details. "May I have a drink of water first," she asked and while Donnelly went to grabbed her a bottle from her private refrigerator, Novak tried to think of the best way to say it fast and get it out of the way.

_There's just no way around it, Casey. Just tell her and get it over with._

Donnelly returned moments later with a bottle of water in her hand. She handed it to Novak, who took a large swig before starting her tale.

It took the better part of half an hour to finish and when she sat back and looked at Donnelly, the judge looked to be in shock.

"You've got to be joking, Casey!" Despite her statement, Donnelly's face said that she believed the ADA. Novak didn't even bother shaking her head.

"That's why I need the warrant. If Elliot's gone to Europe after Liv than we can send a detail after him. There's no reason for something horrid to happen."

Donnelly still didn't move so Novak leaned forward. "Please, Liz."

Ten minutes later, Casey Novak walked into the sixteenth prescient with a warrant clasped in her hand.

Stabler really didn't have a clue where this park was and he berated himself for not bothering to ask. The cab driver had asked where to and Stabler had found himself tongue tied.

"The park with the police station by it," had been Stabler's best guess but luckily the driver had a vague idea.

"There're a couple of parks that might be the one you're thinking of. We'll try both."

Stabler knew in his gut that this Brit knew exactly which park but would drive him to the wrong one first just to run his bill up. Normally, Stabler would have considered complaining but he was so desperate he didn't care.

Sure enough, the first park was wrong. The second, however, had a police station just down the road a block. Stabler hopped out, paid the driver and headed inside. He pulled the drawing Jake Gall had done and kept it close for quick reference. This could be the tie that bound the whole puzzle together. It was almost seven in the evening and Stabler hoped that he and Benson would be on the midnight flight home.

Stabler entered the station to find officers working at their desks, the same as he would be doing at this time in the states. Some were getting ready to head home but others looked like they were in for a rough night. Deciding to pick one of the ones out the door, Stabler approached and cleared his throat. The man turned around and nodded to Stabler.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

Stabler pulled out Jake's drawing and held it up.

"I'm looking for this man. I was told he worked here." Stabler pulled out his badge and showed it to the officer. "My name's Elliot Stabler and I'm from New York PD. I think this guy's name is…"

"Stabler?"

Both Stabler and the officer turned to face a portly man with a black mustache. Stabler's mouth feel open slightly. Except for a few mistakes, this man was a spiting image of the drawing. Stabler stepped around the officer and approached the other man.

"That's right. How do you know my name?"

The man froze and his eyes widened. "I have nothing to say to you. Please show Detective Stabler out."

Elliot Stabler rarely went down without a fight and this would be no exception.

"You can do whatever you want, Ulmer, but I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you know about Olivia Benson."

The officer who was standing by Stabler looked from his boss to the American detective. "Who's Olivia Benson?"

Stabler walked up so he was face to face with Ulmer. "My partner," he answered without looking back. "My best friend and the person I'm not leaving Europe without. Where is she! I know you know and you're going to tell me. Don't make me start an investigation that'll lead to your serving jail time."

Ulmer gestured behind him to his office. "Please step inside, Detective Stabler."

Never once peeling his eyes from Ulmer's, Stabler entered and took a seat. The second the door was shut, Ulmer started to speak.

"Detective Stabler, I can't tell you anything."

Stabler's anger was rising. "I told you I'll…"

"Start an investigation where I might serve jail time. Fine, if that's the case, I'll go to jail."

Stabler jumped up and slammed the man against the wall. Despite the fact that Ulmer was younger than Stabler, he wasn't as fit. He went down easily and gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Just tell me what you did with her! Please, she's my best friend!"

Ulmer struggled futilely against Stabler's grip. "I didn't do anything with her. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I begged her to keep her nose in her own business but she's stubborn as a mule, that one. She insisted on becoming involved."

Stabler loosened his grip slightly. "Involved with what?"

Ulmer shook his head. "I can't tell you. Now release me or I'll have my officers come in and you'll spend the night in the lock up."

Stabler released the man after slamming him into the wall one last time. He returned to his seat and fixed Ulmer with a stubborn look.

"Liv is one of the most stubborn women I've ever known, but I'm the same way. I'll sit here all night if I have to."

Ulmer got up, grabbed his suit coat and headed for the door. "Suit yourself."

Stabler turned around and smiled. "And I'll be here in the morning."

Ulmer threw his coat on the ground and glared at Stabler.

"What do you want from me?"

Stabler looked him in the eyes and never blinked. "I just want Olivia Benson back. Tell me where she is and I'm outta here."

Ulmer's shoulders slumped. "I can't, Stabler."

Stabler slammed his hand onto the desk and cursed loudly. "Son of a bitch, just tell me what you can!"

Stabler's temper tantrum was met with silence while Ulmer seemed to be pondering his next statement. Finally, he walked back around the desk and took a seat.

"I'll tell you what I can but than you have to leave. I don't want you any more involved than you already are."

Stabler wanted to yell that he was the most involved. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Stabler suddenly realized how some of his perps felt. He would do anything to protect Benson, anything. However, he might get enough information here to point him in the right direction. He decided to give Ulmer a chance and see what happened.

_Randolph Ulmer had been preparing to leave for the evening when his phone rang. He groaned because he only wanted to go home, put his feet up and have a cold beer. The caller had other plans though._

"_There's been a suicide from the Radisson SAS Portman Hotel. A girl around the age of sixteen."_

_Ulmer had groaned into the phone but announced that he was on his way. The beer would have to wait. Ulmer hated himself for thinking this but at least it was suicide and not homicide. This way he'd pass the dirty work off on his underlings and be home in time for the ten o'clock news. _

_Ulmer took the underground to West End and found himself outside the posh hotel. There, lying on the ground covered with a blanket, was his victim. He pulled back the cover to see the corpse. She was a beautiful young girl scantly clad in a lace nighty. Her skin was pale and she was so thin Ulmer thought she had to be anorexic._

"_Anyone know where she fell from?"_

_One of the first responders shook his head. "No, we've check all the rooms but no one remembers seeing a girl. All of the rooms are full but number 721 was empty. The room was in shambles and it looks like whoever was there left in a hurry."_

_Ulmer looked up to the seventh story. "Got a name for me?"_

"_Dewey Jackson, sir."_

_Ulmer didn't recognize the name._

"_Did you go through the room?"_

_The first responder nodded again. "Yep, working on it. They should be on their way down."_

_Ulmer studied the girl. She looked to pale to be a Briton. If it weren't for the way her body was mangled, she would have resembled an angel. She had a beautiful face, which was painted up perfectly with makeup. Her mascara was caked on her cheeks, which, Ulmer decided, meant she had been crying._

_It was than that Ulmer heard the mumblings of the crowd. A small group had formed and they were watching intently, none so much as the woman in the front. She seemed to be staring, not at the corpse, but at everything. She was taking in the crime scene slowly. Tearing his eyes away, Ulmer focused on the situation at hand. _

"_Did you inspect the body?"_

_The first responder answered in the negative this time. "No but she wasn't wearing any panties, which makes me believe she might have been raped."_

_Ulmer cursed silently. Maybe this was homicide._

"_Damn, where's a medical examiner when you need one?"_

_The first responder shook his head. "No idea, sir. We didn't think we needed one. I mean, she's a suicide so I thought we'd just take her to the morgue."_

_Ulmer held back his sharp tongue. This responder was very young and inexperienced. He'd simply find someone to do a rape kit and then they could decide if it was rape-homicide or suicide. He turned to the first responder._

"_Know how to do a rape kit?"_

_The young man looked confused and shook his head. "No."_

"_Do you have anyone who does?"_

_The young man shook his head again. "No. Like I said before, it was suicide so we kept the sex police at home."_

_Ulmer cursed quietly before returning to his car. How hard could a rape kit be? Just swab the genitals and that's all. But how far did he swab? Should he just lightly swab so he was barely touching her or go over every area of flesh? What about the anus? And the mouth? He really had no idea. He pulled out his cell phone and called the captain of the sex police._

"_Hey, Jeff, it's Randy…yeah, I need someone down here for a rape kit…yeah it was suicide but I have no idea what to do…yeah…hang on."_

_Ulmer felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to tell whoever it was to wait and came face to face with the woman from the crowd._

"_If you're looking for someone to start a rape kit, I can."_

_Ulmer stared at her for a few moments before turning back to the phone. "Stand by, Jeff." He hung up and turned to the woman in front of him. Her apparel and accent let him know that she was a tourist. She was wearing jeans, comfortable shoes and a hoodie that said Paris on the front. Her accent was American._

"_Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to step back. This is a crime scene."_

_Before he could lead her back she had pulled out a badge._

"_My name's Olivia Benson and I'm a member of New York PD. I'm a member of the SVU squad, the American equivalent to the Sex Police here."_

_Ulmer surveyed her for another moment. If she was a member of the American sex police than she might know how to handle a rape kit. It was a long shot but one Ulmer was willing to take._

"_Okay, Detective Benson, you just became of member of London PD. You know what you're doing?"_

_Benson had nodded and walked over to the victim._

"_I'll need swabs along with plastic bags that are sealable."_

_Soon Benson had everything she needed and had set to work. A medical examiner had arrived and took over for Benson._

"_This poor girl has been raped several times. She must do this often because she's torn up. I doubt she'd be able to have children."_

_Ulmer had kept his distance. Homicide he could handle but sex crimes made him sick. He was about to return to his car when a young man from the crime scene unit hurtled thought the door of the hotel calling his name._

"_Hey, Randy! This girl wasn't a Brit. She's from Lithuania and has been here for the past year."_

_Benson looked up, interested. "Is the passport legit?"_

_The CSU officer nodded. "I think so. Says her name is Larisa Kozlov and she was born in December 1990."_

_Ulmer turned to the medical examiner. "Take her to the morgue and keep her there until I tell you otherwise."_

_Benson stared at the girl. "Take the picture on her passport and send it to the Lithuanian government. They might be able to help if she's been reported missing."_

Ulmer sat back and looked at Stabler. "That's how I met Detective Benson. She was a real asset that night. I thanked her and wished her a pleasant visit and I thought I'd never see her again."

"Bet you were wrong," Stabler muttered. Ulmer heard.

"How'd you guess?"

_Ulmer barely got any sleep that night. He missed out on his beer and found himself back at the station early. However, when he showed up someone was already there and waiting for him._

"_Detective Benson, what a pleasant surprise." They had shaken hands and Ulmer had showed her into his office._

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_How's Larisa? Any luck finding her?"_

_Ulmer shrugged. "Not yet but the day is still young. My people took her picture and contacted her government. I hope they'll contact me soon."_

_Benson had nodded. The look on her face showed how much she wanted to be involved. Ulmer had never met anyone so dedicated to her job._

"_Would you like me to buy you a doughnut?"_

_Benson had shaken her head. "I don't want to be under foot."_

_Ulmer had given her a genuine smile. "You helped me last night. Since you aren't on my payroll, I can't compensate you with cash but I can with doughnuts."_

_Benson had agreed and enjoyed a bear claw across the street. Ulmer had taken this time to find out about Detective Benson. He knew she was from New York, unmarried and worked for a man named Don Cragen. She had been sent on vacation to unwind after a difficult case. While Ulmer couldn't keep everyone strait, he remembered the names Munch, Fin and Stabler. She talked about the last man the most. He was her partner and a devoted one at that. She told him about some of their adventures and cases. He was quite impressed with everything he heard. He half wished she could join his force. She showed him various pictures of her friends but when he asked about her family she simply answered that they were the closest thing she'd ever come to having a real family. Ulmer sensed that he had touched on a painful subject and turned their conversation back to her experiences in Europe. She'd seen France and than Austria. She'd enjoyed both but loved London even more._

"_I almost don't want to go home." When Ulmer had raised his eyebrows at her, she had laughed. "I said almost. I'm ready to get back to work."_

_After an hour, Ulmer had walked her back to the station where she bid him good-bye._

"_I have theater tickets for a noon showing and I don't want to be late." She had thanked him for the doughnut and turned towards the local Underground entrance. She had stopped when James Keese had come sprinting out of the building._

"_Ulmer, we found Larisa!"_

_Benson had turned back_.

"I don't see why I didn't insist she leave. I should have known James had nothing good to say. If I'd pulled him inside, than maybe nothing would have happened, but I didn't."

Stabler felt as if he were experiencing déjà vu. He had said almost the same thing to himself on the ride here.

"It's not your fault, Ulmer. Just keep going."

_James had been breathing heavily. His heart was racing. _

"_Larisa's parents reported her missing after she failed to check in a year ago. There had been a man from Mr. Kozlov's work who felt Larisa was intelligent and would have a better education in another country. He told them that he knew the perfect school and that she could get into college at her young age."_

"_Trafficked!"_

_Ulmer and Keese turned to face the American. "She was trafficked, wasn't she?"_

_Keese looked from Ulmer to Benson and back again. "Yes, she left with this gentleman and they never came back."_

_Benson seemed to have forgotten her theater tickets and was focused on the case._

"_Did this gentleman have a name or mention anything?"_

_Keese looked at Ulmer again, who nodded._

"_His name was Grigorii Machitov and the parents said he mentioned taking her to see a headmaster named Yaburov in Europe. He didn't give a last name."_

_This time, Ulmer was ahead of the game._

"_Did you do any research on Yaburov?"_

_Keese shook his head negatively. "No but Wallock did and he said that he turned up a Vasyl Yaburov, an infamous trafficker. They say he has brothels all over Western Europe and the United States. He lures young women from poor countries, promising them a better future. He than helps pay their way into the new country, indebting them to him. He than forces them to pay him back by serving in his brothels for two years."_

_Keese broke off and looked at his boss before continuing._

"_Yaburov makes sure these women don't survive long. Their numerous exposures to unsafe sex cause many to become pregnant and they die from botched abortions, many contact different STDs including HIV/AIDS. Many die from malnutrition and disease."_

_Ulmer had watched Benson closely. It was clear that she was thinking. When she began to speak, Ulmer was expecting something completely different to come out. _

"_Let's go inside," was all she said. Ulmer gestured up the stairs and the trio headed for Ulmer's office. _

_Once inside the confines of the office, Benson began to voice her views._

"_We have to find someone. A victim or a pimp that way we can find out where Vasyl Yaburov is. If we find him, we can expose his brothels and get all of the victims home."_

_Keese looked at Benson with both respect and pity._

"_Detective Benson, this man makes tens of millions of dollars a year on this business. He's not going to be easy to find or easy to take down."_

_Benson nodded. "I know but we can't just stand here. This girl was in a hotel with a man named Dewey Long. Let's look at the security tapes and see if we can get a picture. Maybe we can match him up and find him. If we find Long, we have a shot at finding out where this brothel is."_

Ulmer took a long swig of water before facing Detective Stabler.

"That woman is one of the hardest working people I've ever had the privilege of working with. She and I spent the remainder of that day and almost all of the next running around looking for people. We found Dewey Long and quickly got him to rat out the brothel in exchange for a lesser sentence in statutory rape. Benson and I raided the brothel and the women are now in protective custody. They'll be transported home as quickly as the system will allow."

Stabler nodded. It seemed that this story would have a happy ending. However, seeing as his partner was gone, that wouldn't be the case.

"What happened next?"

"You know how dedicated to a cause Benson can be."

Stabler nodded. He knew, better than anyone, how tenacious she could be. "This isn't the end, is it?"

Ulmer shook his head sadly. "No, I wish it were though."

_Benson, Ulmer and Keese had each taken their own pimp when they had been brought in from the brothel. While Benson's and Ulmer's were unrelenting, Keese got the weak one and he was quick to turn in his fellow pimps._

_When he had come out to tell Ulmer about this victory, Benson had not seemed completely finished. She had requested time alone with the pimp and had spent the next forty five minutes with him. She had come out moments later with a smile of victory lighting up her face._

"_Gentlemen, I guess this pimp got burned with the last bunch of women he brought in from Ukraine. He sang about everything. Mr. Yaburov has four houses around the globe: one in Switzerland, England, the US and… Latvia. When he starts up a new brothel, he goes to Latvia and travels around looking for eager young women to accompany him for a better life. He wants each brothel to have a strong start and he knows how to pick profit earners. Supposedly, he's traveling around for the next few months in an attempt to start another in New York City. My home," Benson added._

_Ulmer had never been more impressed with Benson than he had been right at that moment._

"_We have a chance to catch him then?" Keese looked impressed_

"_We do."_

During this last part, Ulmer had stood up and was now pacing his office. "It goes against protocol to let an outsider get so involved. It was all an accident and I regret the day I ever laid eyes on Olivia Benson."

Stabler had a feeling he knew where this story was going.

"Now what?"

To Stabler's surprise, Ulmer shook his head. "I can't tell you anymore. If I do, it'll jeopardize Liv's mission."

Stabler's anger rose so fast he couldn't control it.

"What mission is that! To get herself killed searching for some wealthy pimp? And don't call her Liv!"

Stabler had no idea why he tacked on that last part. Maybe it was pure anger but Liv was a nickname that only a few people called her. Apart from himself only Fin, Munch, Cragen, Novak, Huang and Alex Cabot held the right to call her that. This cretin wasn't close enough with Benson to call her that.

Ulmer stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and gestured for Stabler to leave.

"I wish I could tell you more but I can't. Not with out putting her at further risk."

Stabler glared at Ulmer as he left. "Maybe it's best that you not tell me. You've done enough damage as it is."

Stabler then left. Normally, he would have stuck it out and gotten Ulmer to talk out of sheer annoyance but he had a good idea what he was doing.

Benson must have flown herself to Latvia or somewhere in Eastern Europe to try and find this Yaburov bastard.

As he took the Underground to Heathrow airport a horrid thought passed his mind. If Benson was going to try and go undercover as a potential victim it wouldn't work. Benson was in her forties and while she carried herself well, she wouldn't be mistaken for an adolescent. They would see through her phony disguise immediately and kill her. Stabler wished the damn train would move faster. He had to reach Eastern Europe before Benson did something she would regret.

"A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same."  
**Elbert Hubbard**


	6. Nightmares and Letters

**Disclaimer:** Well my attempt to infect Dick Wolf with Lupus failed and so I'm back to square one. I've decided to try steal the script to the season finale and hold it for ransom until he gives me what I want. Victory shall be mine…

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**- Lizzie**

**Nightmares and Letters**

Munch, Fin, and Cragen made their way into First National Bank, Novak's warrant clasp tightly Cragen's hand. This would be the answer to all of their questions. They approached the teller and Fin already had his badge out. The teller gave the three men an uneasy smile.

"What can I do for you gentlemen today?"

Cragen held out the warrant. "This is a warrant for Elliot Stabler's credit card transactions. That's S.T.A.B.L.E.R."

"Let me go and find someone. Do you gentlemen mind waiting?"

"Not at all," Cragen answered as the gentleman gestured to the table behind them.

"There's coffee and muffins if you're hungry."

Cragen thanked him as he walked back into the office section. While Cragen hoped this would turn up nothing, he also hoped that something would pop up because than he'd have an idea where Stabler was.

_What'll you do if he has gone after Benson? Fire him?_

Cragen shook that thought from his head. Stabler was one of his best and he couldn't let him go because he went looking for one of the people he was closest to. He, Cragen, knew that Stabler hadn't left for Europe to take an extra vacation while "mourning" for his lost partner. If he had gone to Europe, it would only be to find Benson.

_You know this is the case but the Chief of Ds isn't going to be so kind. Unless he comes back with Benson…_

This thought trailed off. Cragen had been going off the idea that Olivia Benson was dead and Elliot Stabler would return with nothing. Maybe this wasn't the case. Maybe Elliot Stabler would come marching through their door tonight with Olivia Benson at his side, just as they had done thousands of times in the past.

Despite the fact that Cragen counted himself as an agnostic, he offered a silent prayer to whichever god was up there that Stabler return with Benson beside him.

_That's the only way you'll walk away from this, Elliot. Unless he brings her body…_

"Gentlemen, we're ready for you. My name is Chuck." Cragen pulled himself back into the present, leaving his thoughts behind him. Whoever this Chuck guy was, Cragen owed him a debt of gratitude. He didn't want to think how those thoughts had plagued his dreams. He hadn't mentioned anything to Huang, simply because he wasn't ready to confront them. Cragen had never had children and he looked on this quartet of detectives as his children, yes even though Munch was older than himself. The night after Benson failed to return, Cragen had fallen asleep thinking there was a mix-up but, somehow, knowing otherwise.

He had dreamt that he had walked into work the next day and he, Munch and Fin were working on another case, half expecting Benson to walk through the door, when he had heard Stabler's voice screaming for him. He had followed Munch and Fin out the door only to find Elliot Stabler standing in the middle of the precient, covered in blood and carrying a body. The rest of the squad was staring. Finally Cragen had broken the silence.

"What's this, Elliot?"

His detective had marched over and dumped the corpse in his arms.

"It's Liv, Cap! Look she's okay."

Cragen had looked at the body in his arms. Benson looked anything but okay. Her body was mangled and caked with blood, some of which was fresh and some dried. Her eyes were closed and Cragen didn't need to feel for a pulse to tell him she was dead. He looked at Stabler, who's eyes were shining with tears.

"I told you she'd be okay, Cap!"

Cragen looked from Stabler to Benson and back again.

"Elliot, she's dead."

Stabler had shaken his head, muttering "no, no, no, no!"

Cragen had gone over and placed his hand on the detective's shoulder.

"Elliot, there's no pulse. She's been dead for a while."

Stabler had shoved Cragen off and he dropped Benson's body when he stumbled backwards. Stabler had reached over and picked Benson up.

"She's fine. Now, we have cases that need solving. C'mon, Liv, let's get out of here."

Stabler had turned and towards the precient doors. Once at the doors he tried to place Benson on her feet. When she collapsed, he turned to her.

"Can't you walk, Liv?"

Cragen turned to Huang, who had just entered.

"George, do something. He seems to think Liv's alive."

Huang had simply nodded. "I know and indulge him, Captain."

"Let him keep her corpse and take it on cases?"

Huang had nodded. "In my professional opinion, that's what should be done."

Before he had woken up, Cragen's last picture had been Stabler, picking up his partner's corpse and trying to help her sit at the desk.

Cragen hadn't had a dreamless sleep since. He hadn't slept the remainder of that night and only in brief increments since.

"Cap, Captain."

Cragen was again pulled out of his revere, this time by Fin.

"You got the warrant, Captain?"

Cragen reached into his coat pocket and produced the warrant, handing it to Chuck. While the Vice President of the bank entered numbers into his computer, Fin pulled Cragen aside.

"Are you okay, Cap?"

Cragen had nodded. "Fine, just kinda stressed out right now."

Fin had nodded and Cragen knew his detective didn't believe him because Fin kept glancing at him concernedly throughout the remainder of their meeting. Even after they had received the statements, and been told by Chuck that they would be informed if another massive transaction was made, Fin still kept exchanging looks with Munch.

_Maybe I should talk with George,_ Cragen found himself thinking. _It couldn't hurt. Maybe I should make it mandatory for everyone to speak with George._ Cragen nodded to himself at this thought. Yes, that way it wouldn't stand out that he was weak or effected by this more so than anyone else.

"Cap, Fin." Cragen, who was riding shot gun, turned to face Munch and Fin, who was driving, gave a nod to show he was listening.

"It says that Stabler bought a one way ticket through American Airlines. It also says that he checked into the Leisure Inn Hotel."

"That's the same hotel Liv was staying at in London, right?" Cragen's worst fears had been confirmed. Stabler had left for London to search out his partner. He needed to have Stabler brought home now before he had to report his absence to the Chief of Ds. There was only one way to handle this.

"Munch, Fin, after you drop me off at the Station House, I want you to pack bags and head for jolly ol' London. Bring Stabler home, and keep your eyes peeled for Benson as well. Do you both have passports?"

Both men had nodded but were looking slightly put off.

"Are you sure that's the best way to handle this, Cap?"

Cragen wracked his brain. He was sure there was a better way but he couldn't think of it right now.

"Yes, it is."

Fin had nodded, as had Munch and before they knew it, both men were on there way to London England.

Elliot Stabler stood in Heathrow airport, a ticket to Latvia clutched in his hand. This wasn't a trip he was looking forward to but he knew it had to be done. His plane had been delayed and he contemplated calling home to tell Cragen, or at least Kathy, where he was. He hated being secretive but he didn't want to be ordered home. No, he would have to keep this to himself for the time being.

Elliot sighed as he picked himself up and headed to the local restaurant and indulged in a beer. He sipped it slowly, pondering if life would look better if he were drunk. No, he had to be in top form when he reached Eastern Europe.

Stabler continued to ponder his decision about taking off after Benson. He loved her so much but he wasn't sure how deep that love went. He had truly meant what he said to Kathy that night. He wanted to get back together with his family. He loved them more than anything.

_How'll Kathy take this?_ This question had been at the forefront of Stabler's mind since he'd left. He and Kathy were on rocky ground as it was and he was afraid that this would remind her of why she had moved out. _Kathy's been jealous of Liv and the time you spend with her. What'll she think when she discovers you've flown half way around the world just to find her? Will she realize that this is something I have to do? I would drop everything for her or one of the kids but I love Liv also. Will Kathy understand?_

Stabler chugged the remainder of his beer and looked at the clock. He still had an hour, at the least, before take-off and Stabler pondered going back into the city and buying presents for the kids. No, this wasn't a fun trip but he wanted them to know he was thinking about them. Then the idea hit him.

"I'll send a postcard home to Kathy and the kids! I'll explain what's going on and why I have to do this."

Finishing his beer and leaving both payment and a tip on the table, Stabler hurried to the first tourist shop he could find. He quickly purchased a postcard and stamp. He than returned to his gate and began to write:

Dear Kathy, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie,

I'm sure you're all worried about me and I'm sorry. This is something I have to do. I love all of you but I'm sure you know that I love Liv as well. I plan on looking for her until I have reason to believe she's dead.

I hope you'll forgive me for my sudden disappearance and know that I hope to be home shortly. I'll keep in touch with postcards but I won't be able to call since I don't want anyone from the department knowing where I am.

Please understand why I'm doing this, Kathy. I hope to be home shortly. I hope there's still room in the family for me.

With love,

Elliot

Stabler placed the stamp on the letter, addressed it and put it in the mailbox.

_I hope I'm home before you receive this, Kathy, but I doubt it._

"Flight 46 to Latvia, now boarding."

Stabler stood up and shouldered the new bag he had just purchased, which contained one spare set of clothes since he hadn't had time to return to his hotel room before his flight, and headed for the gate with the ticket in his hand.

Back in New York, Cragen was seated at his desk. Munch and Fin had just taken off and he was sure they would be in the air in a few moments. He was making his way through his fourth cup of coffee and he knew he wouldn't be sleeping much that night. But that was the goal. Cragen wasn't in the mood to see Stabler trying to prove Benson's corpse still had life.

Cragen's thoughts had just shifted to a drink of wine when he was pulled back by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called, grateful for the interruption because those thoughts led down paths Cragen had no want to travel again. Casey Novak entered.

"Captain, we've just received another financial transaction from Detective Stabler."

Cragen motioned for Novak to have a seat.

"What is it this time, Casey?"

Novak held out the piece of paper and Cragen took it.

"Another plane ticket. This time to Latvia."

Cragen groaned and grabbed is cell phone. He quickly texted Munch and Fin.

On the airplane, the seatbelt sign had been turned off, meaning cell phones and laptops could now be used. Munch pulled out his phone while Fin tried to get some sleep. Fin was soon shaken away by Munch who held out his phone.

"Text from Cragen."

Fin groaned but leaned forward to read it.

"As soon as u land, get another tic and head for Latvia. Call when receive."

Fin smirked at the message. "And to think you don't like flying. You call, I'm gonna rest."

Munch nodded and dialed the familiar number. He really did hate flying and it looked as though he'd be stuck in the air for the remainder of the day.

"_This bond between us can't be broken."_

Phil Collins – You'll Be in My Heart

Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to 1two3to1 for all of your extra help. See everyone tomorrow with a new chapter!


	7. On the Trail

**Disclaimer:** Victory was not mine, but it shall be. Who'd of thought they'd have more than one copy of the script? Well my next plan will not fail. I have ventured to the Star Wars page and am currently learning to be a Jedi Knight. Afterwards, I will use the famous 'Jedi Mind trick' to obtain what I want…

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**- Lizzie**

**On the trail**

Stabler's plane touched down in Latvia around ten that night. Once he gathered his bags, he was on his way out the door to find a hotel. By this time Stabler had no idea what time it was back home or if SVU would miss him by now. He assumed that they were looking for him and he didn't know how long it would take Cragen to get a warrant for his bank statements.

Truth be known, he didn't care. What was Cragen going to do for one detective? Send a search and rescue party? No way. Cragen would contact Kathy and tell her that he wanted info on Stabler the moment he called.

Stabler had decided to fly into Riga, Latvia's capital and than head out into the smaller cities that surrounded it. The country wasn't huge and Stabler hoped to get a whisper of Benson, just a hint of her presence to let him know she was still alive.

Stabler chose the hotel closest to the airport and decided that he needed to crash. He wanted to be rested and ready for a day of searching. He didn't know when he'd have a roof over his head again so he decided to take advantage of this. He wasn't sure if the smaller cities had decent hotels.

The hotel Stabler ended up at was expensive but he didn't care. He would worry about paying off the card later. He had more important problems to worry about.

He paid the driver and collapsed on his bed. He needed a hot shower and he was only slightly annoyed that he hadn't bought his own shampoo and soap. The hotel provided complementary toiletries as usual but he missed his own.

After a few moments of lying on the bed, he dragged himself into the shower, turned the water up as hot as he could bear, and stood under the spray letting the water wash away his troubles.

While Munch wouldn't call this the worst day of his life, it was far from the best. After an eight hour flight (six in the air and two sitting on the runway) they had disembarked and immediately purchased tickets to fly, first to Paris than to Latvia. Their flight to Paris had been scheduled for ten that evening, meaning they had plenty of time to stretch and eat.

"I can't stand plane food," had been Fin's retort when Munch had eyed him sneaking half of his fettuccini alfredo into his carry on.

Fin felt horrid touring the city, seeing the sights, and having a drink when two of their own were MIA. However, what were they supposed to do? Sit around the airport and worry? No. This way they were able to relax and focus on finding Stabler and, hopefully, Benson when they reached Eastern Europe. One thing was for sure, Fin rationalized, they wouldn't be enjoying themselves. Around nine they returned to the airport and landed in Paris an hour later.

"God damn airports!" Munch was staring at their ticket. "Who the hell flies at three in the morning?"

Fin had shrugged and said nothing until they found their gate. He then stretched himself out on the chairs using his coat for a pillow.

"Might as well get some shut eye. Don't know what we'll find in Riga."

Munch had concurred but felt he couldn't sleep in a noisy airport. However, Fin telling him not to wake him up just for the hell of it was the last thing Munch heard until, "we are now boarding for Flight 876 to Latvia."

Munch had turned to shake Fin awake only to find his partner smirking at him.

"Kind of you to join me, Sleeping Beauty."

Munch muttered something that Fin couldn't make out and he decided he was better off for it. Munch rarely had anything pleasant to say and Fin was sure it was worse when he was just waking up and without caffeine.

Once in the air, Fin checked in with Cragen.

"Anything on Stabler?"

"Nothing major. When are you getting into Lativa?"

Fin glanced at his watch. "Few hours, I guess. I figure we'll crash and than start fresh tomorrow. Any suggestions were we start?"

Cragen had contemplated this for a moment. He had never been to Eastern Europe and wasn't sure how things worked.

"Just get a feel for the country and than just start looking. Keep your ears and eyes open. That's all I can really say."

"Thanks for the help," Munch, who overheard Cragen since the seats were so cramped, muttered.

"If you haven't had any luck in a few days, I'll just have you come home."

Fin had finished the conversation, shut the phone and turned to Munch.

"You have any ideas?"

Munch wracked his brain before shaking his head.

"Not a one. What about you?"

Fin also shook his head negatively. "Never even studied Eastern Europe."

Fin than put on his headphones and proceeded to listen to music for the rest of the way while Munch looked at the window. This flight couldn't end fast enough.

Munch and Fin left the airport around six in the morning (nine o'clock in Latvia) and headed for the nearest hotel. When they checked in Fin bulked at the price.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Fin had handed over the department's Visa. "If we're going to be stuck here, we might as well do it in style."

Fin had shaken his head while their bill was run up.

The man behind the counter had pointed to the elevators behind them as he handed one key to Munch and the other to Fin. His English was slightly off but that didn't matter.

"Behind you are elevator. Take to second floor. Your room number 225."

Fin had thanked him while Munch headed for the elevator. Upstairs, in room 312, Elliot Stabler had brushed his teeth and was on his way out the door.

Stabler barely missed Munch and Fin as he headed out into the streets. He had no idea where to start and decided that showing a picture of this Vasyl Yaburov would be the best start. Ulmer had faxed him a copy of the picture early this morning through the hotel fax. When the worker had handed Stabler the picture, the detective stared down at the man he now counted as his nemesis.

Vasyl Yaburov was around six foot, maybe a bit taller, with blond hair, grey eyes and a smile that sent chills up Stabler's spine. He wore an expensive suit and, although they were in his hand in the picture, sunglasses. Stabler was sure those glasses were more costly than his best suit.

_And he buys these things with the blood of young women._ Stabler shook his head to hide his disgust. _And my partner might be one of them._ Stabler, again, tried to clear his head of those thoughts. They led down a path he had no want to tread. One thing was certain, if he ever found this Vasyl Yaburov, Stabler wasn't sure he could keep himself from pulling the trigger.

For two days, Stabler traveled around the small country. Both nights he was able to find hotels but they were far from four stars. He showed the picture all over and while most people recognized him, no one knew where to find him. Than on the third day in Latvia, everything changed.

Stabler had entered the town of Jelgava and checked into the Dream Hotel and headed out the door. He had showed the picture around and was met with the same luck until he found a small restaurant on the outskirts of town. Stabler had taken a seat and a waiter had approached who barely spoke English. They struggled for a time before the man went and found his manager. The manager spoke rough English and Stabler was able to order a small meal. Stabler had bought himself a Russian dictionary a few days ago but still didn't feel he was getting the pronunciation correct. He struggled until his food came and then continued until he had paid the bill. Though he knew it was futile, Stabler pulled out Vasyl Yaburov and showed it to the manager.

"Do you know this man?"

The manager took the photo, examined it, handed it back to Stabler and nodded.

"Of course I know Mr. Yaburov. He live here every once a while. He have big house just outside town. He come every once a while. Say I have good food. Served him for breakfast."

Stabler couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Was he with anyone?"

The manager seemed to be thinking back but than, to Stabler's disappointment, shook his head.

"I'm sorry but he was alone. He was on his phone constantly. Seemed very over worked."

Stabler quickly took the picture back and thanked the manager.

"You have no idea how much help you've been. Do you know where I can find Mr. Yaburov's home?"

The manager pointed to the west. "That way a few mile. Go through market and you'll find it. Hard to miss." He held his hands out to the sides. "Very big."

Stabler nodded and headed out of the restaurant as quickly as his feet would allow. He took a deep breath as he continued his trek. Today would be the day. He just knew it. Today he would find out what had happened to his partner and if he would ever see her again. Stabler didn't know how many "a few miles" would be but he hoped he wouldn't end up walking into the night.

However, he would never reach Yaburov's mansion.

It took three hours to reach the market. It was an open air market with women and men trying to sell their goods. Stabler felt horrid having to turn down a little boy with a basket of fish. The boy didn't speak English so Stabler simply had to shake his head. Stabler had seen poverty in New York. He had seen homelessness but he'd never seen them as prevalent as he did right now.

The children running around looked half starved and Stabler was sure that very few of them would get an education or even learn to read. He guessed that their parents didn't have that particular skill either.

Right as Stabler was reaching the end, he heard a man just bellowing a few feet behind him. During his walk through the market, Stabler had witnessed many fights, mostly over price or irritation at a child. After this a simple fight wouldn't have made him turn around but for one detail. The man was yelling in English.

"I said by today and I won't have it any other way! What don't you understand?"

Stabler turned around in enough time to see a man back hand the woman he was yelling at. While everything happened in less than five seconds, Stabler could have sworn an eternity passed by between his recognition of the man and the woman and when he found himself on top of Vasyl Yaburov raining his fists down upon him.

The woman had pulled herself to her feet and only shock kept Elliot Stabler from crying out at the sight of Olivia Benson. She had changed as much as Ulmer had said. Her hair, once long and brown was now shoulder length and blond. She was wearing a face full of makeup and an outfit that, while flattering, wasn't her style.

"I told you that it would take time." That was all Stabler needed to hear to confirm his recognition. Benson, while poorly faking a British accent, was still Benson. Stabler would know her voice anywhere, especially since hers had been the one voice he had been dying to hear for the past several days.

"Don't make me beat you again, bitch."

Stabler didn't wait for a reply from his partner. His days in the gym finally being put to use, he ran at and tackled Yaburov and punched him in the face, drawing blood from Yaburov's nose. With the second punch, Stabler felt Yaburov's nose break beneath his fist.

"Son of a bitch!" Stabler's voice was ringing loud and clear. "Don't you fucking touch her!"

Stabler's assault ended when he felt the cold steel of a gun pressed into the back of his head.

"Get off of him, now!"

Stabler recognized Benson's voice and raised his hands and slowly found his feet. He stared down at the piece of scum lying in his own blood. Even though his fist hurt and he was sure he had bruised a knuckle, Stabler didn't care. He would have it looked at within twenty four hours at an American hospital. All Benson had to do was put a bullet in this guy's skull and they were free. Stabler turned to get the first look at his partner in days and found her pointing the gun at him.

"Are you hurt, Mr. Yaburov?"

Stabler found himself in a state of shock. Why wasn't Benson greeting him, shooting the perp and getting ready to get out from behind the Iron Curtin. Stabler's nemesis had pulled himself to his feet and was dabbing his nose with a handkerchief a local had just given him.

"I'll be fine." He had looked at Stabler. "Who the fuck are you, stupid American?"

Stabler looked from Benson to Yaburov and back again. He sought out Benson's eyes, pleading with her to tell him what he should do. She wouldn't meet his eyes so Stabler played it by ear.

"I just don't like seeing a man hit a woman. Like you said, I'm a stupid American and I believe in treating women with respect and dignity. You had no right to…"

Stabler never finished his sentence as Yaburov landed a punch to his jaw, splitting his lip.

"Welcome to Latvia, American. If I wanna slap the people who work for me around, so be it."

Stabler felt that his worst fears were confirmed. Why? Why had Benson done this to herself? Who knows what the bastard standing in front of him had done to her.

"I guess we both have lessons to learn, don't we?"

Yaburov have moved forward threateningly, only to have Benson touch him on the arm.

"He's not worth it and you know it. You're twice the man he is."

Yaburov jerked his arm away but gave Stabler a smile. "That's very true. We're leaving."

And just like that, she began to walk out of his life again. This time Stabler wasn't about to let that happen. Putting on his best macho but weakened voice, he called after them. "Fine, you son of a bitch! Walk away like the coward you are!" Stabler picked up a small rock from the ground and threw it, barely missing Yaburov. "I should have known you only pick fights that you can win! But if you want to prove that you're a man, and not a woman, I'm staying in the Dream Hotel, room 313!"

Yaburov didn't turn back…and neither did Benson.

Meanwhile, Munch and Fin were leaving a local village after being told that a man matching Stabler's profile had been seen entering the town of Jelgava. Hoping that soon they would be done running this obstacle course, both men shouldered their bags and headed for the town of Jelgava.

_I know that the night must end. I know that the sun will rise. And I'll hear your voice deep inside._

Elton John – Endless Night

**Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope everyone's enjoying this, I am. See you tomorrow!**


	8. Late Night Visitor

**Disclaimer: **As it turns out, Dick Wolf isn't weak minded so I left and moved onto my plan. I'm on the Pirates of the Caribbean page and looking for Jack's compass. It'll lead to the think I want most. Than I'll use the Kraken to take out NBC. We'll see how that goes…

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Lizzie**

**Late Night Visitor **

Another day passed before Stabler found out more of the strange events that had occurred so suddenly. He had hoped that he would get another sighting of Benson. He'd traveled to Yaburov's mansion on the outskirts of town. This had only impressed more upon him how much this bastard earned. The mansion sprawled over sixty acres and Stabler wished he could have gotten closer but he couldn't risk walking into enemy territory.

That night, Stabler crashed on his bed and laid there staring at the ceiling, his thoughts running wild.

"Why didn't Liv shoot the bastard?" That question had been bothering Stabler for a while. "If she'd just shot him, we'd be on our way home by now…no, we'd BE home by now."

Stabler had rolled over and now stared out the window. "Certainly she didn't change sides." The second he uttered this, he berated himself for even thinking such thoughts.

"Liv's Liv and she would never side with a perp. I have to talk with her."

Stabler pulled himself up and began to prepare for bed. Yes, tomorrow would be the day. He could infiltrate a house that large. He'd find Liv, if she was around, and force her to come home. He'd arrest her if he had to.

Stabler climbed into bed, shut off the lights and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

BANG, BANG, BANG!!!!

Stabler sat strait up in bed. Someone was pounding on his door. He groaned and glanced at the clock, which read three in the morning. With another groan, Stabler jerked himself out of bed and began looking for a shirt. As he pulled one on, the knocking grew more urgent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he snarled. Whoever this was, they were going to get an earful of Stabler's ranting about waking him up in the middle of the night.

Marching over to the door, he jerked it open with purpose, opened his mouth to snarl go away and got a mouthful of blond hair as the knocker threw their arms around him, pulling him into a rib crushing hug.

Stabler was taken aback and, knowing exactly who this person was, put his arms around her waist and pulled her into the room. The moment the door shut, Stabler pulled himself out of the embrace and looked into the tear stained face of Olivia Benson.

He just stared at her for a number of seconds before pulling her into a hug. He pulled back and touched her face with his hand.

"Liv, is it really you?"

She gave him a sad smile and Stabler couldn't stop the tears. He hated crying in front of anyone but this time he didn't care. Pulling her into another hug, he let his tears fall freely, mostly onto her shirt.

"God, El, I never thought I'd see you again."

Besides her threat from the previous day, Stabler hadn't heard Benson's voice in what felt like forever. It fell on him like a sweet caress and he intensified his hug.

"You're alive, you're alive," Stabler had no idea how many times he whispered that and he didn't care. The candle he had been burning for Benson in his mind had exploded and here she was. She was alive, she was here…what was he thinking?

Stabler pulled back and seized her hand. "C'mon, we'll be on the next flight out. I don't care where it goes just as long as we're in the air by five."

Benson tightened the grip on his hand and pulled gently.

"Elliot, I'm not going anywhere."

Stabler turned around to face his partner. "We're going home, Liv. Everyone's worried sick about you. It's time to come home."

Again, Benson shook her head. "I have a job to do, Elliot, and I'm not leaving until I'm done. I just wanted to find you and make sure you were okay."

Stabler tried to keep his anger in check. He didn't need the police called because he started shouting.

"So you're just going to leave and then what?"

Benson shrugged. "I'm gonna do my job."

Stabler's eyes narrowed. "Your job is in New York City. You work for NYPD not this establishment. Who're you working for anyway?"

Stabler had expected Ulmer or even Russian police but he wasn't ready for what hit him.

"Vasyl Yaburov."

Stabler had no idea what kind of emotions he should be experiencing. Olivia Benson, the champion for victims, had just admitted to working for a known human trafficker.

"You wanna clarify yourself?"

Benson sighed and took a seat on the bed. "I can't tell you, Elliot."

Stabler took a seat next to her and took her right hand in his left. Stabler had had plenty of fights with Benson but she had always been able to tell him anything. When he pointed this out to her, she shook her head.

"Elliot, I can't."

Stabler remembered his meeting with Ulmer. When he had demanded to know everything, Ulmer had clammed up. Yet he had talked when Stabler had lowered his expectations.

"Tell me what you can, Liv."

Benson squeezed his hand before releasing it.

"You don't have to worry; I'm not really working for Vasyl Yaburov. He thinks I am and I'm compensated for what I do."

Stabler had a horrible picture of that bastard forcing himself on Benson and her taking it in an attempt to do her job.

"You're a prostitute, aren't you?"

Benson gave a small chuckle but shook her head. "Look at me, El. Men come to Yaburov looking for young girls, teenagers or a bit older, younger many times. I'm forty three years old and I couldn't pass for sixteen, no matter how much makeup I cake on. No, I…I bring girls to him."

Stabler cocked his head at her. A pimp? Was Benson just admitting that she helped traffic young girls? No, that was wrong. Benson would never do such a thing. He kept his eyes on her, hoping she would continue to talk. She did.

"Detective Randy Ulmer in London and I met a few days ago. I can't remember how many. I got involved with a case and I just couldn't stay out. I know what you're thinking, El, and you're right. I couldn't help myself. He's been trying to catch this SOB for a number of years. He plays dumb and uninformed because Yaburov has people on his pay roll all over the world. At first, he told me that everything he knew came from research Officer Keese had found but when we were alone, he filled me in. They sent someone undercover here about three months back but Yaburov was beginning to get suspicious and Ulmer wanted him out. He wanted to send someone else in."

"And he picked you. I met the son of a bitch and I knew I should have pressed…"

"I volunteered, Elliot."

Stabler chewed on his bottom lip. Somehow, he knew this had been the case but he didn't want to admit it. Benson was always putting herself in harms way and now she'd done it again.

"Ulmer was talking about sending a woman in. Yaburov is from a place where women aren't in equal status with men. He believes them to be inferior. A woman couldn't cook up a plot to expose him for the murderer he is. I volunteered as an American. I thought it would be an interesting twist since he's setting up a brothel in New York. When I met Yaburov, he told me to fake a British accent so the local brass wouldn't become the wiser. I'm horrible at it but the locals seem to have fallen for it."

Stabler was now on his feet. He didn't like where this story was headed. To keep her job, Benson would have to actually find young women and bring them in. This wasn't something he could see Olivia Benson doing. He decided that rather than question, he'd just listen.

"I bring girls with the local cops to him. They aren't to act any the wiser. Once I find out where the different brothels are, I contact local officials and tell them where to find the girls. The cops we have posing as vics take the time to get to know the other girls in the brothels, where they're from and what other brothels they've been in. This helps us take out even more. We've found brothels in France and England but we're still cold on New York. I'm not going anywhere until I find out where it's going to be and who's working for him back home."

Stabler felt a bit better about what Benson was doing but he feared for her safety.

"Liv, what about you, personally? How're you…not your job…you, Olivia Benson."

Stabler had seen Benson in stressful situations before. This time, however, her eyes welled up and she burried her face in her hands, the tears flowing freely.

"You don't wanna know, Elliot. It's been so hard. I almost exposed myself several times. My first night here, I watched them 'break' a new girl in. She was screaming and crying and I wanted to pull the bastards off of her but if I had, they would have known who and what I am. They would have killed us both or worse."

Stabler wasn't sure how best to comfort her. Should he hug her and tell her everything would be okay? No, because he wasn't sure everything would be okay. What if she didn't want to be touched? What if she just wanted to rant? Deciding not to go with one extreme or the other, Stabler patted her on the back and quietly asked her to keep talking.

"He's sick and twisted, El. I knew they came demented but watching it actually happen rather than just the aftermath makes me hate him even more. He just sits back and watches, even the children. He's never been that fond of me. He... I tried to leave during that first night. I felt like vomiting, and you know I don't have a weak stomach, but when I stood up he grabbed my arm and told me to stay. He wanted to know if I could handle this. I told him I could but I needed to use the bathroom. He's watched me ever since. I don't think he trusts me"

Benson paused at this statement and looked thoughtful. "Not that he trusts anyone fully but when he looks at me, I can almost feel him struggling to read my thoughts."

Now Stabler was certain that the time was right to drag Benson home. This Yaburov bastard already didn't like her and there was evidence to suggest that he was on to her. But Stabler knew better than to demand anything out of his partner.

"Liv, please come home."

Benson stood up suddenly. Stabler's hand fell to his side and he looked up as Benson locked her eyes on him. "Don't you see, Elliot, I can't. Has this guy screwed me up? Yes and I'll see that little girl screaming and crying out until the day I die. I was told that I would see nightmares that even hell itself couldn't fathom but I still came. I want to help and free the thousands of women who, just like that little girl, are suffering."

Stabler stood up and took Benson by the shoulders. He was frustrated that she couldn't see his side of the equation. He wanted to shake some sense into her. His grip was firm but not painful in any way.

"Does he think you're rating him out? Liv, if he even has a suspicion, you have to leave. He'll kill you rather than take a chance. He'll be looking at the death penalty if he's caught."

Benson freed herself from Stabler's hold and walked over to the window, staring out into the sky, which was becoming lighter by the moment. She could see that the sunrise would be upon them in a matter of minutes.

"I have to leave. I can't risk him finding me missing."

Benson hadn't looked at him the entire time. Her gaze was still on the sunrise. Stabler knew she wanted nothing more than to run with him but her conscience was holding her back. He walked over and stood beside her, hoping that his presence would help.

"You didn't answer my question, Olivia."

Benson sighed and looked at Stabler before turning her gaze back to the sunrise.

"He knows there's a rat somewhere. He makes it well known that if he finds this person, he'll crush them easily. He says he pities the fool who thought they could get the better of him."

"Does he think it's you?"

Benson, to Stabler's relief, shook her head. "I don't think so. He seems to think women are helpless and stupid. I doubt he could admit to himself that a woman might have gotten the better of him."

Benson turned away from the window and headed for the door. "I have to leave, Elliot."

Stabler knew that Benson's resolve wouldn't fold and there was nothing he could do. She needed support right now and he was willing to give all he could.

"When will I see you again?"

Benson didn't look him in the eye, something she almost always did. Instead, she concentrated on the carpet. "I don't know, Elliot."

She reached for the door but Stabler put his hand on it. He wouldn't prevent her from leaving but she wasn't walking out of his life without his knowing if he would see her again.

"If I don't hear from you after a couple of days, than I'm marching up to Vasyl Yaburov's door and raiding the place."

Benson glared at him. She moved quickly and slammed him up against the wall.

"Don't even think about it, Stabler!" Benson's voice was cold and angry. "You won't be able to arrest him based on evidence at his house. I don't even have evidence of his New York brothel. Just his word but that's heresy."

Stabler had only seen Benson so furious at him on a few occasions. This one might have taken the jackpot.

"You have eye witness testimony. We'll put him away easily."

Benson released her hold on him and shook her head violently. "Elliot, the minute he's arrested they'll destroy all the evidence to clear him. Elliot, that evidence is young women from all over the globe. If he's cleared, and the courts aren't as good here as they are in the States, he'll just start over. I don't want that, Elliot. Please don't interfere. Go home!"

Stabler was stung by her last words. "I'm not going home until you're with me."

Benson got up in his face. "Than I guess you aren't going home."

Benson's cell phone chirped and she released Stabler and grabbed it. She must have gotten a new phone while over here because it didn't resemble her regular phone. She glared at Stabler.

"Keep quiet." She than flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hello…yes, I couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk…of course." Stabler leaned closer to her, trying to hear what was going on. She gave me a small shove and shook her head. "They'll hear," she mouthed before continuing. "Yes…are you sure you need me now…what's happened…yes…yes, I'll be there shortly."

She hung up and glanced at Stabler.

"Gotta get back. I was gone too long and they missed me."

Stabler gripped her arm and pulled her back. There was still more information that he needed.

"Elliot," Benson gently put her hand on his and eased him off. "I've gotta go." Her voice was no longer angry but gentle and sympathetic. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Elliot."

Stabler looked Benson directly in the eye. He had to hear it from her lips. "Just tell me when I'll see you again."

Benson continued to meet his eyes but Stabler saw nothing by worry, fatigue and sadness there. "I can't tell you that, El. I'm sorry."

Stabler had been expecting this so he had another ready. "Just tell me IF I'll see you again."

This time Benson let her eyes fall and tried to drop her head.

"Just tell me, Liv."

"I'll send you updates whenever I get the chance. Whenever I find something out about his happenings in New York, I'll let you know."

"How?"

"There's a man I work with that I trust. I'll send word with him. He said that Yaburov hasn't trusted him in months so it doesn't matter. If he thinks he's about to be caught, he'll run."

And that was the last thing she said. When she murmured a quick good-bye, he hugged her to him one last time, hoping it wouldn't be the last.

And then she was gone.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Munch and Fin were sure they were on the right track. They had met numerous Latvians who recognized Stabler from his photograph. Yet they still seemed to have trouble. After three days of searching, Munch had called Cragen while Fin went to get them lunch.

"I'm about to give up, Cap. He's here but no one seems to know where he goes or what he's doing here. We're trying Liv's picture too but we've had even less luck with that."

Cragen hung up the phone, discouraged. Was Stabler still there or had he taken off? Was he mistaken asking Fin and Munch to linger? What about Benson? Had Stabler had any more luck than Munch and Fin?

Cragen buried his face in his hands. This was the most stress he'd ever felt on the job. Why couldn't they get just a hint of good news?

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Elliot Stabler awoke to find himself seated in the chair by the window. At first he had no idea how he had gotten there but soon the night's events began to return to him. Benson had come and gone and he had been left standing there. Unable to sleep, Stabler had gone over to the window and watched the sunrise. Somehow, it calmed him. He still felt tense but he also felt closer to Benson by watching the sunrise. That must have been when he had fallen asleep.

"I should have cuffed her and forced her home."

Stabler checked his watch. The sun was completely up by now but for some reason Stabler didn't feel like going out.

"What's the point," he muttered to himself. "You know Liv's alive now you're just waiting for a way to help her."

His watch read three in the afternoon. No wonder he felt rested. Maybe knowing Benson was alive had calmed him. However, he knew that sleep wouldn't come again until she was out of danger. The sooner they were able to discover the plot in New York and get this guy out of the country, the sooner Benson would be able to come home. However, proving it would be difficult.

Stabler was about to drift off again when he sat up, a wonderful thought entering his head.

"Liv said that Vasyl Yaburov has a large number of people on his payroll all over the world. I wonder if they're in the United States as well."

Stabler began to pace back and forth. Surely there was a way to find out. Yes! There was and he knew exactly who to call.

"He's setting up a new brothel in the City so I'm sure the place is swarming with his cronies."

Stabler pulled on his pants and shoes, grabbed his jacket and raced out of the hotel.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

"And where were you during this time period?"

"I was watching my sister's son. You can ask him."

"So you are saying that while Marcy Lynn was being rapped and strangled, you were babysitting?"

"Yes."

Casey Novak sat back in court listening to Lyndsey Gellhall interviewing her witness. Novak was lightly scribbling notes knowing how easy it would be to put this perp away. When first Benson, than Stabler and, finally Munch and Fin had headed off to Europe, Novak had become slightly worried. She normally worked with them and the cases where they weren't the lead, one was usually involved. In their absence Novak thought that it would be harder to put perps away. Much as she loved the quartet and couldn't wait to welcome them home, Novak had to admit that Cragen had an excellent squad overall. Even those with less experience worked hard and well together. This case had been a nightmare for Novak at first but now it seemed like an easy victory. All she had to do was confirm that the supposedly babysitting perp had waited until his nephew had gone to bed and than struck. That wouldn't be difficult since the boy's bedtime was nine and Marcy Lynn had been confirmed dead around ten thirty. Novak couldn't help but smile as Gellhall returned to her seat.

"You're witness."

Novak got to her feet and headed over to Bryan Parking. She wanted nothing more than to see this bastard behind bars for the rest of his life.

"Mr. Parking, what time did Nancy Parking, your sister, normally put her son, Paul, to bed?"

Bryan shrugged, his eyes taking in Novak. She, however, wasn't a woman to be intimidated.

"Please concentrate on my question, Mr. Parking, and not my new jacket."

Bryan had glared at her before hastening to answer. "Usually between eight-thirty and nine but since he rarely gets to see me, I decided to let him stay up."

Novak walked over to the jury, a smile playing at her lips.

"So what time did you put the little boy to bed?"

"Don't remember."

Novak whipped around. "You don't remember because you were in a hurry to go out and defile and murder Marcy Lynn, correct."

Bryan jerked forward. "I never said that, you bitch."

The judged wrapped her gavel. "Order! Mr. Parking, you will show proper respect for an officer of the court."

Parking looked furious but muttered a half hearted apology while Novak continued.

"Mr. Parking, if I put Paul Parking on the stand what will he say?"

"Objection!" Gellhall had gotten to her feet. "How can the witness possibly know what another witness will say?"

"I withdraw my question and that's all I have."

Novak returned to her seat and sat down. Tomorrow Paul Parking, a boy of nine, would take the stand and this would be over. He had been a late discovery when he had admitted to George Huang that he had been put to been early. He knew it was early because the sun was still setting. Tomorrow, the jury would get the case and Novak was expecting a conviction within the hour.

Gellhall was on her feet again. "I call Cameron James to the stand."

Novak sat back. James was a friend of Parking's and she had nothing to fear from him. He was simply a character witness. Just as Gellhall started her questioning, Novak felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Wondering who would be calling her while she was in court, Novak pulled it out but kept it out of the judge's sight. She had a new text message from a number she didn't recognize. She opened it and gave a gasp of surprise. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Ms. Novak, is something the matter?"

Novak was on her feet in seconds. "I request that we reconvene this trial tomorrow. I have an emergency."

The minute the judge agreed, Novak called the number and held her breath while it rang.

"Is it really you?" Most of the people in the court were watching the ADA as she stood up. However, Gellhall soon rushed to her side when she suddenly sat down in her chair, tears welling up in her eyes.

Novak sat there for several minutes, while everyone just waited in limbo.

"Casey, are you all right?"

Novak waved Gellhall off and just sat there with the phone to her ear and cried. She had just received the two most wonderful words anyone could get: "Olivia's alive."

"_You're my best friend, and I love you."_

**Weezer - Best Friends**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews. They're making my day and I love you guys for 'em! This extra chapter is because I'm going home for the first time in 2 months and I don't know if I'll be able to post any more before Sunday night. Enjoy and I'll see you Sunday night with a new chapi if I don't see you before:)


	9. Meetings and messages

**Disclaimer: **Why didn't someone freakin' tell me that the Kraken can't leave the water. I'm gonna see if Ursula the Sea Witch will take my voice in exchange for letting me have SVU. It's worth a shot…

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Lizzie**

**Meetings and messages**

"Casey, do you have somewhere we can talk alone?"

Novak murmured a yes and exited the court, completely unaware of the glances she was getting. They didn't speak again until Novak had found an abandoned room in the office.

"Elliot, where are you? We've all been so worried. How'd you find out about Liv?"

Stabler wasn't in the mood to explain at the moment but he figured that since he was asking Novak to go out on a limb she deserved to know the whole truth.

For the next hour Novak heard about Stabler's adventures and misadventures. When he told Novak about their trafficker the ADA began to understand what he wanted from her.

"Casey, Liv won't come home until she's sure this bastard'll go down. She doesn't want him starting a brothel on our watch. I need someone I can trust looking around, reading files, and anything else to try and find the men working on this plot."

Novak knew what Stabler was about to ask and while she knew she didn't have the time, it was Benson they were talking about, one of her closest friends.

"You want me to be that someone, Elliot?"

Stabler didn't pause before confirming what Novak had thought.

"Any idea where I should start, Elliot?"

Stabler pondered that question carefully. He didn't want Novak put in unnecessary danger.

"Start with contacting immigration. See if we can get a list of names of those who immigrated from Latvia to the United States within the past two years. After you get those names, find out how many of them are in the city still. Track down those that are."

Novak's heart was pounding. This would require her to file for several warrants with skimpy evidence. "I'll try, Elliot, but it's not gonna be pretty. Also, who am I supposed to work with?"

Stabler pulled the phone away and stared at it. What kind of stupid question was that? Novak should have been able to figure that out. If he and Benson weren't around than, obviously, she should work with;

"Munch and Fin but don't tell Cragen."

"Elliot," there was something in Novak's voice that didn't sound right. "Munch and Fin are in Latvia. They haven't found you yet?"

This was more news to Stabler. Why the hell would Munch and Fin be here? He voiced this question to Novak.

"Cragen sent them after you. The Chief of Ds will fire your ass if he finds out where you went."

Stabler had gone from calm to furious in seconds. "Why the hell would they fire me? I didn't leave for a fun vacation. If I did, don't you think I'd pick somewhere besides Latvia?"

Novak knew snapping at Stabler wouldn't help. Everyone knew about his sometimes uncontrollable anger. She decided that explaining the situation calmly and rationally, always showing that she supported his decision, was best.

"Elliot, we all know why you took off. None of us thinks you're partying while your partner's missing. No one thinks you're taking advantage of the situation. However, the Chief of Ds isn't as understanding. If he finds out you took off without the proper amount of leave, than they'll fire you."

Stabler knew Novak had nothing to do with this but that didn't stop him from being angry with her. Deciding that killing the messenger would accomplish nothing, Stabler wished Novak luck and told her he'd be in touch. His last suggestion was to work with George Huang and anyone she felt she could trust.

Novak hung up feeling almost more confused than before Stabler had called.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

The next day Benson found a way to make contact. A man in his mid thirties brought Stabler a note. He had shaken hands and introduced himself as Maxim Popov.

"Liv calls me Max so feel free to copy."

Max's accent was thick and he wasn't as fluent in English as Yaburov but Stabler was still able to maintain a conversation with him.

"I knew I be not able to communicate…good, so Liv write note herself."

Stabler had thanked Max and invited him to come in for a drink.

"I no think so, Detective Stabler, I get back home before I missed."

Stabler had smiled and shaken the man's hand as he had left.

"Thank you so much. I owe you a debt of gratitude."

Max had inclined his head to Stabler before leaving. As soon as he was gone, Stabler went over to read Benson's note:

**El, everything is fine and my cover hasn't been blown. I might have found a link to New York. I've become more desperate and have often faked being too intoxicated to walk to my room so I'll crash in one of Yaburov's couches to eavesdrop. After most people have gone to bed, I look through the house for anything unusual. I'm not sure Yaburov sleeps because he's often having meetings at two, three in the morning. They sometimes discuss New York but they often speak in Russian or a language I don't understand. I hope to have a clue for you soon.**

**Liv**

Stabler breathed a sigh of relief after getting this. He quickly scribbled a reply and had it ready to hand to Max when he returned around midnight that evening. It took a while to figure out what he wanted to say. He didn't want to sound like he was overprotective or doubting her abilities. Finally, he settled on filling her in about Novak and any name Benson could get would be helpful:

**Liv, I called Casey Novak yesterday and updated her on the situation. She and George are going to start up an investigation by looking through immigration records. Casey's a little nervous about getting warrants with our flimsy evidence but I don't doubt they'll pull it off. Be careful when eavesdropping. I doubt this bastard would be sympathetic to you. Keep in touch.**

**Elliot**

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Munch and Fin had little to no luck the next few days. They had no idea how many miles they had trekked and both were beginning to think Stabler might have left the country. They were in constant contact with Cragen, who informed them that Stabler had made no other large transactions, meaning he hadn't purchased a plane ticket.

"If Stabler doesn't want to be found, than he won't be. I need you guys here because the work load is starting to add up so come home tomorrow. I'll speak with the Chief of Ds and try to preserve Stabler's job. Hopefully I still have the same influence I once did."

Munch and Fin had proceeded to the local airport and purchased plane tickets first to Paris and than to New York. They'd be home by midnight the following day, factoring in the time change. Fin had called Cragen immediately, informing the Captain that they would be back in the office by nine the next morning.

"You can take an extra day off to catch up on rest and get rid of jet lag."

Fin had looked at Munch and repeated Cragen's offer. Munch had shaken his head, and Fin spoke for both of them.

"Truth be known, Cap, I think we'd both like to just get back to work and put this behind us."

Cragen understood and iterated this. "But if you need extra time, all you have to do is ask."

Fin had given his and Munch's thanks and hung up. Munch, who had been watching television during the conversation, seemed to have taken in everything.

"I'll be glad to get home."

Fin nodded and flopped on his bed. "Thought you were watching tv?"

Munch shrugged and turned off the television before sitting down on his bed. "Whole damn thing's in Russian so I can barely understand it. Just wasn't in the mood to speak with Cragen."

"Well get over that because we'll be home tomorrow."

Munch went over to his suitcase and pulled out a book. "At least I have one thing that's not in Russian."

"You read while I nap."

Fin had barely turned over and Munch had just gotten to the second paragraph when there was a knock on their room door. Fin sat up and Munch put his book down. Both men exchanged looks.

"Comin'," Fin called while Munch kept his hand near his gun. Fin looked out the peep hole and when he turned around, his face held a look of disbelief.

"I'll be damned." He opened the door to behold Elliot Stabler standing outside. Munch's arm slumped to his side. They had been looking for Stabler for what felt like an eternity and he had found them.

"Elliot?"

Stabler nodded and stepped into the room. "I heard you guys were here and I decided I could use a little help."

"With what?"

Stabler gestured to the two coats lying on the chair.

"Care to go for a walk?"

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Stabler, Munch and Fin spent a large percentage of the day wandering the city, Stabler explaining what was going on.

"Liv is refusing to leave until we find out about the New York brothel. She's trying to learn more but most of the conversations are in other languages other than English or another that she knows. She'll get a name soon, I hope. I wanna get the hell outta here before her cover's blown."

Stabler had been pleased that Munch and Fin had not inquired into the situation in great detail. They had mostly listened intently.

"This guy named Max is keeping the lines of communication open between us. He brings letters to me from Liv and than takes 'em back."

Munch and Fin exchanged looks at this statement. "Are you sure you can trust this Max guy?"

"Yes." Stabler knew Munch and Fin weren't convinced but Stabler knew his partner's handwriting. "The letters are coming from her. I'd know if they weren't."

"There's just something I don't like about the whole situation."

Fin nodded his concurrence with his partner. "Just be careful and don't include anything too personal."

Stabler thought back to the letters he had written. If Benson hadn't been the one receiving the letter than he would have just revealed their entire plan. Shaking his head, Stabler put those thoughts from his head. He trusted Max and he should have expected Munch and Fin to be skeptical because they hadn't met him.

"Liv trusts him and that's enough for me."

Munch and Fin must have agreed because they didn't say another word against Max.

"Have we thought about getting Liv out and just heading for home? I'm sure that this Yaburov guy isn't home all the time. I'm sure there's a time when we could rescue Liv."

"Thought of that," Stabler answered. "I asked her and she said that if it was discovered that she was a rat, he'd destroy all the evidence that she could use to incarcerate him. He'd probably kill all the young women in his New York brothel. Without that we have no evidence and he'd be tried here in Latvia. The courts here suck and he'd be out the next day and starting a new brothel, possibly on the remains of the old one."

"How about showing up and arresting Liv for crimes back in the States. Yaburov already knows you're an American. Might as well make it known that you're a cop."

Stabler found this idea appealing but he knew Benson would never forgive them if they interrupted her work.

"Let's just have a little faith in Olivia for the time being. If push comes to shove, we'll drag her home."

"Agreed," Munch and Fin stated together. "Let's head back to the hotel and see if that Max shows up again."

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Max showed up around ten that evening. He handed Stabler, who thanked him, a note and Max promised to return around midnight for the reply. As soon as Max was gone, Stabler went down to Fin and Munch's room. Neither Munch nor Fin trusted Max completely and both thought it would be best if they kept themselves out of sight for the time being. Together, they read the letter.

**Elliot, I have a name for you. I'm not sure how good of a lead this is but I hope it helps. Yaburov mentioned an American on his list by the name of Kendal Evans. He said that everything was in place and they were simply waiting for Kendal Evans to get a report on profits. I waited for a while and Yaburov got a call around four this morning. He greeted Evans by name, they talked a bit and then he hung up. He declared the business a success. I think Yaburov met Evans when he was in college. I think he became a Latvian citizen, but I'm not sure. Hope this helps Casey and George.**

**Liv**

Stabler grabbed his new phone and dialed Novak's number. When she didn't answer he phoned Huang, who answered.

"George, it's Elliot, I have a lead for you. Try the name Kendal Evans. Call me if you get anything. Where's Casey…in court? Okay, yeah."

Stabler hung up and turned to Munch and Fin.

"Casey's in court but George thinks she'll be out shortly. He's gonna run the name and call us back."

The three men sat quietly for thirty minutes. It was getting late and Stabler had hoped to have information for Benson. A closed brothel would be best. Then he'd visit Benson in person, arrest Yaburov and all of them would be on their way home to New York.

Finally, the phone rang. Stabler grabbed it.

"Stabler…yeah…damn…keep digging…yeah."

Stabler hung up and turned to Munch and Fin. "They have a match." Stabler paused. "Actually they have three hundred matches. We're gonna need more information."

Munch was thoughtful for a moment before raising a question. "Did they run his name through the system? We could look at those with criminal records."

"Already done and they narrowed it down to one hundred. They then went on to look at those with violent crimes and narrowed that down to five. If we can get a better description, we'd be in the money."

Stabler quickly scribbled his reply.

**Liv, contacted George and Casey and they have narrowed the suspects down to five. We need more of a description. Anything you can get for us?**

**Elliot**

As Stabler sighed his name he muttered a brief prayer that soon their crazy adventure would come to an end.

_"Now and forever, you are a part of me and the memory cuts like a knife. Didn't we find the ecstasy, didn't we share the daylight? When you walked into my life._

_Now and forever, I'll remember all the promises still unbroken. And think about all the words between us that never needed to be spoken_

_We had a moment, just one moment that will last beyond a dream, beyond a lifetime. We are the lucky ones some people never get to do all we got to do.  
Now and forever, I will always think of you."_

**Carole King – Now and Forever**

**Author's Notes: **You reviewers are making my day! Also, thanks to anyone who's read it and not reviewed. Hope you're liking it.

Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate and I'll see you tomorrow night:)


	10. Leads and plans

**Disclaimer: **That witch didn't want my voice when she had me sing. In fact, she asked me to leave and send the money for the broken windows via check. Well Dick Wolf hasn't seen the last of me. I'm currently working with the Phantom of the Opera and installing a chandelier in his office. There's no way this plan will fail…

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Lizzie**

**Leads and plans**

Max returned at five minutes after midnight. Again, Stabler thanked him and passed off the note. Once again, Munch and Fin had decided to keep to themselves. Once Max was gone, Stabler was going to venture up to their room because all three men were starving. Stabler hoped he'd be able to find a local establishment open at this hour.

Max gave Stabler a visual update on Benson when the detective inquired.

"She fine. A bit tired, but fine. And always anxious but that to be expected."

With this piece of good news under his belt, Stabler walked Max to the elevator before heading down to Munch and Fin's room.

"According to Max, Liv's doing fine. I think we might be home in just a few days."

"Damn!" Stabler and Munch turned to Fin.

"What's up, partner?"

"Cragen."

With that word, Munch gave a low growl and muttered, "damn, I forgot too."

Stabler looked from one detective to the other.

"Something you wanna fill me in on?"

Fin walked across the room and picked up his coat. He fished in the pockets before pulling out two plane tickets.

"Munch and I were supposed to fly home today."

Stabler groaned. "Call Cragen and tell him you changed your minds."

Munch grabbed the tickets and proceeded to tear them in half.

"Actually, Cragen ordered us home. He said that since you and Benson plus Fin and me are gone, the work load has started to add up. He's said that you obviously didn't want to be found and that he would try to save your job. The only way he'd let us stay is if he knew that we had found you."

Munch held up the pieces of the tickets. "And so we aren't going to tell Cragen, yet."

While Stabler could believe that John Munch would do something like this, Fin Tutuola was more by the book.

"I'm in, too. But first, I'm hungry. Let's find some chow before we do anything else."

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Nine fifteen. Cragen had been watching the clock for the past fifteen minutes. There was still no sign of Munch or Fin. While Cragen could believe Munch just deciding not to show up for work, Fin was a different story. At ten minutes after, Cragen had called both men's homes. Now he was calling cell phones.

Nine thirty. Neither detective had answered his cell phone so Cragen called the home phones again.

Nine forty five. Cragen grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He decided to hit up the airport, see if the men had boarded their plane. On his way out the door, Cragen saw Huang and Novak seated in an interview room with five folders spread out in front of them. It was a strange sight and Cragen almost stopped to see what they were up to but decided to head for the airport. He now had four detectives missing and that was far more important than whatever Huang and Novak were up to.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbraekbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Stabler, Munch and Fin had taken advantage of a situation that looked to be leaning in their favor by sleeping in. Stabler wanted to buy plane tickets home but Munch had advised him otherwise.

"They're watching your transactions, Elliot. If they see one, than it'll draw attention to yourself."

While Stabler had disagreed, he had decided it was futile to argue with Munch and agreed to wait.

As the sun began to set, Stabler began to keep his eyes out the window. Max should be arriving any moment with a new letter from Benson. With any luck this letter would give them the information that they needed to lock up Yaburov forever, maybe with a potassium chloride cocktail in his future.

Sure enough, same as the past few nights, Max arrived at twenty minutes past ten. He was sporting a black eye and seemed to be out of breath. His nose looked like it was broken and there was dried blood on his face. When Stabler saw him, he pulled Max into his room despite the younger man pleading otherwise.

"What the hell happened to you," Stabler inquired while he wetted one of his towels and handed it to Max to sponge himself off.

Max shook his head but accepted the towel. "I no want to speak about it."

Stabler led Max to a chair and helped (forced was a better word) him sit down. He than took the seat next to him.

"Max, I know who did this to you I just need to know why."

Max now had tears coming to his eyes. "I no can say. Wish I could but can't. I leave now."

He stood up and Stabler couldn't think of what to say that would convince him to stay. Once at the door, Max handed Stabler his towel, which was now covered with dried blood.

"Sorry," Max muttered and headed for the elevator.

"You'll be back around midnight right?" Max stepped into the elevator before shouting back his reply.

"No, her letter say everything. Sorry."

And then he was gone. Shrugging, Stabler ran to Munch and Fin's room. When they opened the door for him, he ripped the letter open.

"Hopefully this will be the last one. I'm kinda worried though."

"About Liv?"

Stabler shut the door and took a seat on Fin's bed. "No, about Max. I think the poor kid needs to get the hell out. He was sporting a black eye and a bloody nose. Something tells me that since he's always sneaking out, Yaburov might think he's the rat. I tried to convince him to stay but he just took off."

Munch shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it, Elliot. The guy probably got a bit mouthy and Yaburov lost his temper. You said he slapped Liv around just because she told him she would be a bit late."

"Yeah," Stabler let that thought trail off. Munch was probably right.

"Anyway," Fin had taken a seat on Stabler's right while Munch took the left. "What's Liv got to say?"

Stabler tore into the letter and held it out so all three of them could read it simultaneously.

**Elliot, Evans has a violent past so he should be one of the remaining five. I was able to find a picture of him among Yaburov's things. I wanna give it to you but I think that they suspect Max so I'm not sending it with him. Meet me at Vinogradov's, a bar just a few miles from Yaburov's estate, at three this morning.**

**Liv**

This letter brought a grin to Stabler's face. While he trusted Max he wouldn't believe Benson was okay until he saw her himself and tonight he would. She had a picture of Kendal Evans. All they had to do after that was fax the picture to New York. Once they had it in their grasp, Novak and Huang would arrange for his arrest, the women would be freed and than they would arrest Yaburov and spring Benson.

"Mind if we come with you?" Munch questioned. "Fin and I haven't seen Liv since she vanished. I, personally, would love to see her."

Stabler didn't see anything wrong with this and agreed. "I'm sure she'd love to see the two of you as well."

Before returning to his room for a quick nap, Stabler grabbed his cell phone and called Novak.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

George Huang's head was pounding. He and Novak had been sitting in this interrogation room for close to two hours looking through profiles, trying to decide how best to find five warrants based on their evidence.

"If we don't get anymore info, we'll be dead in the water."

Huang knew Novak was right. They needed a description of the perp before anything else could happen."

"Casey, I'm exhausted and you're exhausted. Let's grab a quick bite of supper and then we can come back. I've gotta get rid of this headache."

Novak agreed so she and Huang grabbed their coats and headed out the door. Right as they reached the elevators Cragen, who had just returned from an outing looking agitated and apprehensive, stuck his head out.

"No one is going anywhere! We've just had a suicide from the Hyatt Hotel on Time Square. They believe she was raped."

Novak and Huang exchanged looks.

"Jefferson and Phillips, you have the case."

Todd Jefferson and Steven Phillips both grabbed coats and headed for the door. As soon as Cragen was back in his office, Novak and Huang followed them down in a separate elevator.

"Didn't Elliot mention that Office Ulmer from the UK meeting Liv through a suicide?"

Novak nodded as they quickly exited the elevator, left One Police Plaza and hailed a taxi.

"Hyatt Hotel, Time Square, quickly."

As soon as they were en route, Novak turned to Huang. "Yes and while it's a long shot, you never know if the two are related."

They hit a traffic jam six blocks from Time Square. Novak was fidgeting and on the edge of her seat.

"Damn lunch time traffic," she muttered. Finally, she pulled out her purse, threw thirty dollars at the cabbie and climbed out.

Huang muttered their apologizes but followed the ADA.

"We can walk from here."

The two had jogged the last few blocks, Novak doing so in heels. Her feet would be killing her tomorrow but right now that wasn't important. She had to know.

Phillips and Jefferson were already on the scene as was CSU. Phillips looked up when he saw Novak and Huang approaching.

"Ms. Novak, Doc, what's going on?"

Novak wasted no time. "What about the vic? Do you know anything about her?"

Phillips led the duo over to a sheet covered corpse.

"It's ugly, Counselor, but you're free to look."

Huang squatted down and pulled back the sheet. The girl looked to be in her early to mid teens. She had blond hair and only seemed to be wearing a skirt that barely covered his backside. She was topless and Huang assumed that had her face not been mangled by the pavement, she would have been quite lovely.

Novak looked away and toward Phillips.

"Got an ID on her yet?"

"Not yet," the younger officer answered. "We're still trying to find out where she came from. Alice Jones was staying in room 542 and said she was out on her balcony when she saw a falling body. She knows it came above her so we're checking all the rooms above her. There's three of them but we're certain that she's a prostitute so someone was with her."

Novak nodded and returned to Huang. "What do you think?"

Huang pulled himself to his feet but not without recovering the victim.

"She's very young and that's a common sign with trafficking. Most young victims are actually sold to a pimp by their families for money. This girl looks young enough since she's not old enough to attend an American university."

Novak shook her head and struggled not to hate the world. _Who would sell their daughter into sexual slavery,_ she thought angrily.

Huang seemed to have read her mind. "Her family was probably starving, Casey. Don't judge them too harshly."

Novak knew Huang was right but that still didn't keep her from being furious. Her parents would have kept her even if it meant eating out of the garbage.

Phillips came over a few moments later.

"Counselor, Doc, we found room 842 empty but the hotel desk has it registered to a Jack Hobbs. He paid with a credit card and we're running his name through the system. We should have an address and a picture shortly."

Novak and Huang thanked Phillips before retreating.

"There's also something else you should know." Both Novak and Huang turned back.

"The girl was a virgin. She must have known what he was about to do and jumped."

"Do you suspect foul play?" Novak knew it was wise to cover all bases.

"Nope, we found her clothes in a trash can just behind the hotel. CSU's dusting for prints. We're hoping to know whose they are shortly."

Novak gestured to a little pub right across the street.

"You said you were hungry and this is the place to be."

While Huang didn't know if he could hold down food right now, he had to try. He didn't want his headache turning into a migraine if they had a chance at nailing a child molester and catching Kendal Evans.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

The alarm on Stabler's phone went off at two in the morning. At first he felt groggy but soon realized who he was about to see and all fatigue vanished. Pulling on clothes and grabbing his key, Stabler headed for Munch and Fin's room. They were both awake and ready to go.

It was a mile and a half to the bar and the men decided to hoof it. They chuckled and joked most of the way, partly because it helped decrease the tension and also to keep each other awake.

They reached Vinogradov's around two forty five and proceeded inside. Deciding that seclusion was best, Fin chose a table in the back. The three men sat down and ordered drinks, Stabler making sure to order a second beer for Benson.

"She'll probably need a few more than that," Munch added as their beers were served. "Maybe we should order another round for ourselves and save these four for her."

Stabler snorted into his glass, which he had already started to down.

"She'll probably get trashed once we're back in the States."

Munch, with a smile on his face, raised his glass. "To finding Liv, solving the case and getting the hell out of here."

"Cheers!" Both Fin and Stabler raised their glasses and drank deeply.

"Do you gentlemen mind if we join you?"

Stabler's blood ran cold and he choked on his beer. He spat it back out and reached for his gun. A hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"There's no need for arms, Detective Stabler. We can chat peacefully."

"Who the hell are you?" Fin was glaring at the gentleman standing behind Stabler. He had blond hair but it was the broken nose that gave him away.

"Would you care to introduce me to your friends, Detective Stabler, because I have yet to meet them?"

Stabler stood up, turned around and came face to face with the man he would have liked nothing better than to kill where he stood. However, seeing the bastard here only hit home that the situation had gone horribly wrong. Deciding that for matters of finding out more of the situation, Stabler decided to humor the question.

"Vasyl Yaburov, this is Detective John Munch and this is Detective Odafin Tutuola. Munch, Fin, this is Vasyl Yaburov. Please, would you and your posse care to join us for a drink?"

A smile curled onto Yaburov's face but it didn't become him. "We'd be honored." He walked over and took the seat between Stabler and Fin that had been reserved for Benson.

"If this seat isn't taken, I'll just sit here."

Munch, who was sitting across from him, fixed Yaburov with a cold look. "Actually that seat is taken."

Yaburov gave a cold chuckle and took a long drink from the cup. "Olivia won't be coming so unless this place is for someone else, I'll take it."

"_No one could ever know me. No one could ever see me. Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with. Someone I'll always laugh with. Even at my worst I'm best with you."_

**The Rembrandts – I'll Be There for You**

**Author's notes: **Hope everyone had a great weekend. I had a blast at home with my family. Tomorrow's my 21st b-day and I have two tests so I'm not sure I'll get an update up. I'll do my best since I understand that this is a cliffhanger. Hope to see you tomorrow


	11. Catch 22

**Disclaimer: **I really don't think anyone will miss that janitor (whistles inconspiculously). Anyway, I've not hired Hannibal Lecter to give me a hand, literally Mr. Wolf's hand. Hopefully this will make him see the light…

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Lizzie**

**Catch - 22**

Stabler longed to throw himself at this guy and snap his thin neck with his bare hands. Instead, he forced himself to remain seated and composed. "Her name's Detective Benson to you."

Yaburov finished his beer and sat back in his chair. "Detective Benson was actually the reason for this meeting. I'm sure you're curious about her."

Fin's eyes narrowed, Munch cleared his throat, Elliot leaned forward but none of them said anything.

"Very well, if you aren't curious about Liv, I'll just leave."

He stood up and it was Fin who cracked first.

"Where is she?"

Yaburov returned to his seat. He had a smile of victory playing at the corners of his lips.

"Actually, while Detective Benson is the reason for this meeting, her location isn't."

Stabler continued to lean forward in his seat. "Then what is?"

Yaburov leaned forward and whispered in Stabler's ear, "Kendal Evans and New York."

"What do you wanna to know?"

"I want to know if you wish to keep Liv alive?"

Fin's knuckled cracked as he pushed his fist into the table.

"How the hell did you find out about tonight?"

"It's a long story, didn't they say your name was Fin? It's a long story, Fin."

"Detective Tutuola works just fine. Anyway, it's not as if we have anywhere else to be tonight."

Munch nodded his acquiescence. "Yes, please lighten the mood with a story."

Yaburov now wore his poker face. He wasn't smiling nor did he look angry. He simply looked neutral. When he spoke, his voice was neutral as well.

"You have no idea how close you came to having me, detectives. If it hadn't been for Max, you'd have a picture of my New York operator right now and you'd probably be buying plane tickets even as we speak."

Stabler hung his head. Munch and Fin had warned him not to trust Max, yet he had. _This is all your fault, Elliot. When'll you learn to listen?_

"Max is actually on your side so don't look so betrayed, El. Poor idiot's a coward who loved himself more than Olivia."

This didn't improve Stabler's mood. "Just tell the story, cretin."

If Yaburov was insulted by this, he didn't show it. Instead he continued.

"Last night I was walking in the garden when I saw Max returning with a white piece of paper in his hand. I was curious and notified one of my men, Artur here," Yaburov gestured to one of the men standing behind him, "to follow him. Max went to the room Olivia stays in and Artur heard her ask if everything had gone all right. Artur watched her for a time and after she went to bed, I had him sneak into her room and he found the letter hidden in a roll of toilet paper. He brought it to me."

Yaburov reached into his pocket and retrieved the letter from the previous night.

"Detective Stabler, I believe this is when you told her that a Casey Novak and a George Huang were hunting down Kendal Evans. I had my people contact Evans and do a little research. We found the name Casey Novak in many New York newspaper and we learned she was an Assistant District Attorney for the Special Victims Unit squad. Today, I had another friend in New York go and collect information on the squad and found Olivia's picture in it. However, she wasn't alone in the picture and I soon recognized the man who broke my nose the other day in the market."

Yaburov waited for this information to sink in. He was carefully gauging each man's reaction to this story.

"When Max was out on an errand for me, I sent two of my people to his house. I had his wife murdered and her head returned to my house. Max, the coward that he is, didn't take it well. I promised him that if he didn't tell me everything he knew about Olivia Benson, Detective Stabler and their comings and goings than I would return to his house and slit his three sons throats."

Stabler couldn't help it anymore. He lunged at Yaburov only to be struck in the back of the head for his efforts. Stabler slumped back into his seat, touching the back of his tender head looking for bumps or blood.

"You must learn to control your temper, Elliot. It's gotten the best of you too many times."

Munch caught Stabler's eye and gave him a small nod, which Stabler returned.

"Yet you still felt obligated to beat the shit outta Max?"

Yaburov nodded and took another sip of beer. "I needed to see how much you care, Stabler. Since you were concerned about a man you barely know, I knew immediately that you would be exceedingly for someone you love."

Stabler glanced around at Munch and Fin, both of whom looked concerned and sympathetic.

"I know you didn't write that letter. I know Detective Benson's handwriting and it was hers."

"It was," Yaburov's smile was back. "And here's the brilliance of it. I had Max go and collect Benson's letter. I than read through it and told him that if he would deliver it, I would let his family live. Needless to say he caved, yet again, and headed off to find you."

Stabler thought back to Max's behavior that evening. He had been acting out of character. Why hadn't he noticed? Stabler cursed himself for not being a better judge of character. Why hadn't George Huang been with him? The man would have known immediately if something was wrong. Again, Stabler began to feel that this entire situation was his fault.

"What have I done," he whispered quietly. Not only was Benson probably dead but their recklessness had caused Max his wife and possibly his children.

"When Max returned," Yaburov continued. "I asked him what had happened. He informed me that you were growing suspicious so he left quickly. He also asked me what was going to become of Liv. He still cared for her, for some reason beyond my understand, and begged me not to harm her."

At this statement, Stabler, Fin and Munch all sat up.

"I told him it was none of his business, sorry to disappoint you, and he should leave."

Stabler had liked Max and he wondered if possibly he had found a way to tip Benson off. His hope must have shown in his face because Yaburov quickly stifled that hope.

"My men escorted him home and shot him. I couldn't risk him being around."

Stabler, while he kept himself in check, glared at the man sitting beside him.

"You son of a bitch! You didn't have to do that!"

"Yes, I did. He might have cost me everything." Yaburov's voice was calm and collected. He didn't seem pleased nor contrite about his actions.

"Where's Detective Benson," Fin repeated his question.

Yaburov turned to the other detective. "Where do you think she is? Lying in a mass grave somewhere, burned up in my fire place? Bet you wouldn't believe that she's sound asleep right now, safe and warm in her bed."

"You're right, we wouldn't." Munch had joined the conversation.

"Then don't believe it but right now that's where she is. No I didn't drug her. She knew I'd have her out working tomorrow and that she would need some sleep. Since she figured she'd be out late with you, she decided to take a few hours of sleep before she met you." Yaburov reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone Benson had been using.

"She uses this as an alarm clock. I simply took it and she's still asleep. She has no idea what she's sleeping through."

Stabler squeezed his glass wishing it would break. "I want her back!"

"That's not an option, Stabler." Yaburov had signaled for one of the barmaids to bring him another drink. She brought him a large mug of warm, malty beer, which be began to sip contentedly. Stabler had glanced at the beer and wondered that if he kept Yaburov talking long enough, would he drink enough to become vulnerable. Yaburov seemed to posses ESP because he placed his mug on the table and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I can hold my liquor and it takes a hell of a lot to intoxicate me. Plus, I never drink to excess. I prefer to be in control, such as I am now."

Stabler was not in the mood to see Yaburov gloat. The look on his face told Stabler that the Russian was positive of his victory. And, as of right now, Stabler couldn't see how the situation would turn in their favor. He couldn't think of a damn thing to say. He took a drink from his beer, but the taste that had filled his mouth during the toast with Benson was gone. The beer tasted disgusting and vile. He quickly returned it to the table, his thoughts overwhelming him.

"What do you mean getting Benson back isn't an option? If it weren't, why are you here?"

"Munch, I think that's your name, you'll never see Benson again. How she lives out her days, or doesn't, is completely up to you."

Stabler knew that Yaburov couldn't let Benson live. She had seen too much and had too much on him. Why was he even joking about her life still being on the bargaining table?

"Keep talking."

"Benson has seen too much for me to ever let her go." Stabler slumped back and groaned.

"Then why are we even here?"

Yaburov ignored him and continued to adress Munch.

"However, you three plus this Novak and Huang are also involved. I have to keep you quiet. Olivia is my bargaining chip for this. If you return to the United States and forget this incident, I'll let her live. However, should I think you'll turn me in or if I'm arrested, my people will send her back to you piece by piece."

Stabler laughed at this. But it wasn't a cheerful laugh. It was a high, cold laugh that made even Munch and Fin exchange looks. Yaburov raised his eyebrow.

"You find something humerous in this situation?"

Stabler nodded. "Those are my choices? I can choose to either let my partner die what I assume will be a horrible death, or allow her to remain in your "loving" care. No thanks."

Yaburov leaned forward and met Stabler's eyes. "They aren't fun choices, but it should be an easy one. Do you really want to be responsible for the death of your loyal partner, Detective Stabler? Wouldn't that be akin to having you choose death for Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Dickie or Kathy?"

Munch leaned over and grabbed Stabler by his upper arm. "Don't do anything, Elliot."

Fin had also leaned forward slightly although being across the table did put him at a disadvantage to get to Stabler. Both detectives knew how it angered Stabler to be taunted about his family. When he made no movement, Munch let go but Fin remained forward in his chair.

"How long do we have to think about it?"

Yaburov's eyes grew wide. "I didn't think this would need pondering. But, if you need it, I'll allow you until tomorrow to think about it."

Stabler cocked his head and met first Fin's eyes and then Munch's. Something was out of place here. The other two seemed to agree.

Yaburov pulled himself to his feet and extended a hand to Stabler. "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend. Have your answer to me by noon tomorrow or I'll make it for you. And you won't like it." Yaburov kept his hand extended for several more seconds before retracting.

"You won't shake my hand?"

Stabler stood up and the two men Yaburov had brought with him moved forward quickly. Stabler glared at him before spitting on his hand.

"I've got enough filth on me without touching you."

Munch and Fin had also stood up and the three on each side all looked ready for a fight. The night manager in the bar sensed trouble and hurried over.

"Gentlemen, if you're finished with your drinks, please leave."

He said all of this in Russian so Stabler didn't understand what she said. Munch, who spoke some Russian, translated.

"We were just leaving," Yaburov spoke in Russian and Munch, again, translated.

"You three will remain here for another fifteen minutes. If you try and leave sooner, it will be the last thing you ever do."

He slowly wiped his hand on Stabler's shirt before leaving, the other two men at his heels.

As soon as they were gone, Stabler gave a cry of fury and threw his glass against the wall. It smashed into thousands of pieces and he continued to scream. He wasn't saying anything exactly and Munch and Fin knew better than to intervene. After a few moments, he calmed down and just sat there with his chest heaving.

"I'm gonna kill him," he kept whispering. They didn't speak for the fifteen minutes they waited. Munch and Fin kept glancing at Stabler, worried, but he didn't look back. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be in a trance. His thoughts were churning out a plan.

The conversation on the return walk was the complete opposite of the one they had walking to the bar. No one really knew what to say.

When they reached their hotel, Fin offered Stabler his bed and said he'd crash on the floor. Stabler shook his head but didn't object when Fin offered to take the other bed in his room.

"It's up to you. I'm not gonna do anything stupid, I promise."

Neither Munch nor Fin believed him. Munch walked Fin and Stabler to their room and right as he told them good night, Stabler gestured for him to come in. Once the door was shut, Stabler told them of the plan he had formulated.

"Tomorrow, around ten, we're going to head to Yaburov's mansion and we're going to rescue Liv. I don't care what it takes. You two in?"

Munch and Fin had exchanged looks. "Why don't you tell us what you've got in mind."

Stabler knew what they were thinking and he didn't blame them for being unsure. They were both hoping that this plan had some substance rather than just marching in with guns blazing.

"We'll infiltrate the house. It's huge so it won't be hard."

This wasn't the plan Munch and Fin had been hoping for. Wouldn't be hard? Both Munch and Fin wanted to laugh at this. That place would be swarming with body guards, all of whom would be armed to the teeth. What Stabler was suggesting could be suicide, but what choice did they have? If they didn't act quickly, Benson would be dead or worse. Both men nodded reluctantly.

No one slept well that night. Tomorrow would be a dangerous mission but one that would be rewarding if they won.

Stabler pulled himself out of bed around eight the next morning. He hadn't really been asleep anyway so it didn't matter. He shook Fin awake and called Munch's phone. They met up around eight thirty. They had decided to leave everything behind because they were certain they would be running for the nearest airport. Stabler had already bought tickets to London and from there they would be able to hide until they could get back to the United States.

"Let's move."

They had taken public transportation to the estate and passed through the gates easily.

From there they split up. Stabler knew they would work better on their own. He was taking the back enterance while Munch and Fin each took a side. They had agreed to meet at the airport right before takeoff should they not rendezvous here at the house.

"The house might be large but I'm sure we'll know if something goes wrong."

Stabler and Fin had agreed and all three headed for their separate entrances.

As Stabler headed for the back, he had to admit that he was surprised. He had expected a shoot out right at the beginning.

"For a wealthy criminal, your security sucks," Stabler muttered to himself.

Keeping his gun in front of him, Stabler made his way to the back door.

"Maybe we're walking into a trap?" Stabler wasn't sure but he was prepared for anything. If he went down shooting, it beat the choices he had been given. He wasn't giving Benson up without a fight.

Stabler's hand found the door and to his great surprise, it opened with ease. He pointed his gun into the room before slipping inside.

He found himself in a laundry room and made his way out the door and into the kitchen. As Stabler made his way along the floor, he felt a feeling of dread coming over him. It wasn't that he heard voices, it was that he heard nothing. Not a peep.

It was like that in the rest of the house. Everything was in its place, breakfast dishes were on the table, but no one was around.

Stabler uncocked his gun and called out for Munch and Fin. They joined him minutes later.

"Let me guess, you guys got nothing?"

Both men nodded. "No one's around but my door was open."

"As was mine."

Stabler nodded. "Mine too. Why would someone leave their mansion wide open? I'm sure he has paperwork on all of his brothels. Liv told me that the locals suspect him. He wouldn't just leave important information out in the open."

Munch gestured to the stairs.

"Let's go and have a look."

While they had started out tiptoeing though the house, the three detectives were soon walking as they normally would. The place seemed to be abandoned.

The three men found the office just fine. However, it was empty. The room was a mess and it looked as if whoever had been there had left in one hell of a hurry.

"Maybe they were ratted out and decided to bolt?"

Stabler's stomach flipped. If they thought they'd been ratted out, maybe they would clean house. Benson said that they would destroy all evidence that incarcerated him. And that included…"Liv!"

Fin's eyes grew wide and Munch's jaw dropped. All three were thinking the same thing.

"Oh my God!"

They were off like a flash. Each detective took a different floor but turned up nothing. They searched for two hours before meeting back up.

"Maybe they took her with 'em?"

Stabler couldn't think why Yaburov would risk that. Her testimony would get him the Needle so she was a threat to his very life. Plus, she was a trained police officer and there was always the chance Benson would escape and then they were done. She would know exactly where to go and who to talk with. He voiced this to Munch and Fin.

"What if they weren't ratted out? What if they were throwing us for a loop and decided to take off?"

Stabler half hoped this was the case. He didn't like to think of where the bastards were and what they had done to Benson but at least she would be alive.

"Let's check the backyard. He did mention a mass grave."

Stable headed that way when Fin called them back.

"He also talked about burning her body. You guys check the yard and I'll check the fire places."

Stabler and Munch turned over every leaf looking for disturbed soil. Fin joined them when his searched turned up negative. Finally, they had to admit defeat. Rain was beginning to fall and it looked like Yaburov and his men had made Benson simply vanish.

Stabler sat down on the ground and didn't move. Munch leaned up against the tree, his head down while Fin bit on his lip.

For ten minutes they sat there in silence, the rain turning the dirt Stabler was sitting in into mud. He didn't care. Olivia Benson was dead. He should have given Yaburov his answer last night. Closing his eyes, Stabler wished the rain would drown him and take away his problems.

What now? That thought kept going through his head. Should they return to the States? There, life didn't improve. He'd be fired, probably divorced, and if he should escape both fates, he'd have to break in a new partner. Would he ever be able to look at another partner without thinking of her, of Benson? Of course not. But would it affect his job? Yes.

That's when it hit Stabler. His life as a cop was over. Fired or no, he was never going back to SVU. Where would he go next? Stabler had no idea. He just knew that he was on his own. He'd left his family right when he was beginning to reconcile, he had been so close to saving Benson but then she was taken away. He was completely on his own. It didn't matter where he went or what he did.

Yet he didn't cry. For everything that was wrong, he didn't shed one tear. Truth be known, he was too much in shock to cry. Stabler knew eventually he would break down but not right now. Today he just wanted to leave Latvia and the horrors of the past few hours.

Stabler pulled himself to his feet and looked around for Munch and Fin.

"Let's get outta here, guys. We can still make that plane to London."

Munch nodded and while Fin didn't respond, he walked with them out of the gates surrounding the empty house.

"I'll call Cragen." Fin had reached for his phone but Stabler pulled his out first.

"Let me. I owe him an explanation."

Stabler pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialed Cragen's number and had been about to press call when it rang. Stabler recognized Novak's number.

"Hi, Casey."

"Elliot!" Her voice sounded so filled with joy. "We did it! We had a suicide in New York that was akin to the one Benson experienced. We apprehended the man who paid for the victim and he's agreed to give us information on Evans. We'll have all the information you need to arrest Yaburov shortly."

Stabler couldn't even bring himself to sigh. Nothing mattered any more. And if by some miracle Benson was still alive, having Novak and Huang continue would be her death sentence.

"Casey, forget about the case. We were wrong."

Novak couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Elliot, are you okay?"

"We were wrong, Casey. You and the Doc can go home and forget everything. Thanks for your help."

There was something in Stabler's voice that Novak didn't like.

"What about Liv, Elliot?"

Stabler's voice caught in his throat. He had to say it. He had to tell her. But saying it would make it real. Saying it would mean he would never see Olivia Benson again. And that was the last thing Stabler wanted.

"Elliot, are you still there."

He had to say it. He'd have to say it eventually.

"Casey, Liv's dead." And with that he dropped the phone onto the grass, sank into the mud and wept.

Munch had picked up the phone while Fin turned away from them.

"Casey, you still there?"

There was silence for a few moments.

"John, is that you?" It was Huang.

"It's me, George. Where's Casey?"

"She handed me the phone and said she needed to get a drink of water. She went into the restroom. I'll go after her in a minute. What's wrong?"

Munch looked at Stabler, who was having his break down in the grass, and Fin, who he was sure was crying but trying to hide it, had his back to him. Munch knew he would start soon but not before he had informed Huang.

"Liv's dead, George."

More silence but soon Huang was back. His voice was dead but he seemed to be at least semi in control.

"Do you want me to tell Cragen?"

Munch muttered yes.

"Do you have Yaburov or have any idea where he's at?"

"No, we came to try and bust Liv and everyone was gone. We can't find Liv's body so I don't know if that makes it better or worse."

"John, Yaburov owns a jet so he can travel with ease. His local air strip is about ten miles outside of town. If you can find it, I'm sure he left on it. I know it won't bring Liv back but at least you might have a shot at catching the bastard."

Munch muttered his thanks and hung up. He returned to his partner and Stabler. The former wouldn't look at him and the latter was completely unresponsive. Deciding that he should just say what Huang had just told him and hope it caught their attention, Munch cleared his throat.

"There's still a chance we can catch Yaburov. Huang and Novak found out that he owns a jet. If he left in a hurry, it would be on that. The air strip is just outside of town. We can find out there where he went." Munch squatted down next to Stabler.

"We still have a chance to catch this bastard. Liv would want justice, Elliot, and you know it."

Stabler said nothing. He didn't even look up.

"I'm in." As Fin took a seat beside Stabler as well, Munch was grateful that he had at least brought one of them around.. "Come on, Elliot. Let's do it for Liv. Let's get this bastard a potassium chloride cocktail."

Stabler looked up at them. His face was covered with mud and his eyes were red and puffy.

"For Liv, then."

Munch and Fin got to their feet and helped Stabler get to his and they slowly made their way to the airstrip.

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on._

Phil Collins – You'll Be in My Heart

**Author's notes: **I feel so hypocritical because when I review I berate authors for cliff hangers but I do 'em myself. Sorry, guys:) Thanks for the reviews, guys, and a special thanks to obsessedwithstabler for the birthday shout. I'll try and get another chapter up tonight to make up for not posting last night.


	12. A Cunning Plan

**Disclaimer: **Ssh, I'm hiding right now because apparently Lecter wanted me since we couldn't get in to see Dick Wolf. Well tomorrow I plan on continuing my quest to own SVU.

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Lizzie**

**A cunning plan**

Stabler, Munch and Fin found their airstrip. It wasn't a large area with only one building and two planes sitting out front. Stabler still seemed to be in a trance, so Munch took the lead. He reached for the handle on the door only to find it locked.

"Damn," he muttered. Why did they keep hitting dead ends?

Fin growled deep in this throat.

"They aren't gonna get away with this that easily." Walking past Munch, Fin balled up his fist and pounded on the door.

"This is the police! If you don't open this door in ten seconds, I'm gonna smash it!"

Stabler and Munch exchanged weak smiles. Fin's voice was firm and both men knew that they would have cracked under that threat.

Fin glanced around the strip then back at the two other men.

"One," he called loudly. "Two, three."

Stabler and Munch each took a look around the building. The place looked empty. Stabler wandered a bit farther and noticed there were indentions in the ground for two other planes. He mouthed a silent prayer that one was Yaburov's.

"Ten, stand away from the door."

Stabler and Munch returned to where Fin had grabbed a large brick off the ground.

"We don't have a warrant, can we still break the door down?"

Stabler didn't hesitate before seizing the brick from Fin and heaving it through the glass door. He plunged his hand inside and unlocked it. He kicked the door open, drew his gun and entered, Munch and Fin at his heels.

"Holler if you find anything."

It was a small building with two offices in the front, a long hallway and, what Stabler assumed to be, more offices in the back.

The first office was clear but just as he was entering the second office, he heard Fin shouting.

"Freeze, you son of a bitch, before I open fire."

Stabler hurried out of the office while Munch can sprinting down the hallway. Fin had exited the building and was chasing down a man wearing blue jeans and a green jacket. The runner refused to stop even with Fin's threat. Cursing, Fin let his gun down and ran full out. He easily out ran the guy and, seizing his around the waist, both fell into the grass and mud.

"Don't try and out run a cop."

The man was rambling on in Russian when Munch and Stabler hurried forward.

"John, you speak a little Russian, don't you?"

Munch squatted down in the mud beside the runner.

"Who are you?" When the man didn't reply, Munch repeated the question in Russian.

"I'll take that as a yes," Stabler whispered to Fin.

The two had a conversation for a brief period of time, while Fin and Stabler looked on. Finally, Munch stood back up, pulling the runner with him.

"His name is Anton Abankin and he's worked at this airstrip for ten years."

"Ask him why he didn't answer when we knocked."

Munch repeated Stabler's question and Anton was quick to answer. It took a few minutes, partly because Munch wasn't completely sure of the translation.

"He says that his boss arrived and told him that people would be coming by, probably three men, and they would claim to be cops but they were really criminals. Anton didn't think he'd be safe. He was also told not to let a soul on the premises after his boss's plane left."

"Ask him what his boss's name is."

Again, Munch repeated the question and waited for a reply. Finally one came and Stabler didn't need Munch's translation to know what Anton had said.

"Vaysl Yaburov."

So it was confirmed. Stabler wasn't sure if breathing a sigh of relief was appropriate or extreme worry. He decided on both. Fin, however, wasn't satisfied yet.

"Ask Anton who Yaburov had in his party."

This conversation was a bit longer but Munch soon had the answer.

"He said that he doesn't know anyone's name but there were several of them."

Munch then returned to Anton and asked another question. When Anton replied, Munch translated.

"He said that they were carrying lots of supplies. Anton believes they weren't coming back for an extended period of time and also…"

"Ask him if they had a woman with them," Stabler interrupted. He just couldn't wait any longer. The question had to be asked and all three of them had been putting it off.

Munch, if he was annoyed at being interrupted, didn't show it. He simply translated Stabler's question and Anton's answer.

"He says that there were several women in his party."

Stabler was on Anton faster than the wind. He grabbed the man by his jacket and shook him. "She was blond, about five seven, five eight. She's well built with brown eyes and an amazing smile."

Anton looked confused and frightened. He started yelling in Russian, trying to shove Stabler off of him. Munch took a hold of Stabler's upper arm and, although he was barely pulling, managed to guide the detective off the terrified man. He than translated Stabler's question, adding that she might have been restrained or carried in some way.

Anton quickly began rattling off information and Stabler prayed silently that he had seen Benson.

Munch glanced back at Stabler and Fin. "He says that no one was retrained in any way but there was a woman in the party with them who was taller then the others and she had blond hair. He doesn't remember her eye color."

Stabler felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Did she get on the plane willingly or did they have to drag her?"

"Willingly," Munch replied after Anton had finished.

Stabler cursed and turned away, kicking the soil as he went.

"That wasn't Liv. They would've had to force her, kicking and screaming, onto any plane."

"Not necessarily," Stabler turned to Fin.

"What d'ya mean?"

Fin turned to Munch. "Ask Anton how many people were in Yaburov's party."

"Around fifty," was Anton's reply once it was translated into English.

Fin turned back to Stabler. "Liv's intelligent and she wouldn't try an' run with fifty people watching her. That would be a death sentence. She'll be looking for an escape but she won't do it unless she thinks there's a slim chance of success."

Stabler saw the knowledge in Fin's statement and the bile rising in his throat settled.

Meanwhile, Munch had continued his conversation with Anton.

"London."

Fin and Stabler looked up.

"What was that?"

"Yaburov was headed for London. He left around seven this morning. Wherever he is, he's probably settled."

Stabler turned and began to stride towards the road. "We need to get moving. We don't have much time."

Fin and Munch followed, with the former pulling out his cell phone and calling for transportation.

"I just hope there's a flight to London soon."

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Anton waited until the taxi had arrived and the three men had vanished before he returned to his office. He collapsed in the chair and breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped that this would mark the end of his service under Vaysl Yaburov. Anton only hoped that the three men who had just interviewed him would be quick and find Yaburov before his boss found out he was a rat. A gentle knock on his door made him jump.

"Enter," he called out in Russian. The door slid open and a man also dressed in jeans and a green jacket entered.

"Sergi, what are you still doing here? I thought you went home."

Sergi glared at the older man and, drawing a gun, took a step closer.

"What did you tell the Americans?"

Anton shook his head. "Nothing," he whimpered.

Sergi cocked the gun and placed it up against Anton's forehead. "I'm sure you wish to rethink your answer. Tell me what you told the Americans and I won't blow your head off."

Anton squeaked out his reply and Sergi's eyes narrowed. He reached over and seized Anton's phone. He dialed a familiar number.

"Boss, it's Sergi in Latvia. We have a bit of a problem."

Anton waited in fear. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. He knew that soon he would be joining the many other men and women who had angered Vasyl Yaburov over the years. He listened while Sergi told their boss that Anton had been visited by Stabler, Munch and Fin. He also stated that while Anton wasn't talking, Sergi was sure he had told the Americans where to find him.

This was followed by several minutes of complete silence. Finally, Sergi muttered a, "yes, sir," and hung up the phone.

"Mr. Yaburov is very displeased with your cowardice. However, he does wish to send his greetings."

Fortunately, for Anton, he barely had time to react before Sergi raised the gun and put three bullets into his skull.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

In London, Vasyl Yaburov closed his phone and gave a laugh at the situation. He should have spotted a weak fool like Anton ten years ago when he was hired. That idiot would crack if he had his thumb bent backwards, let alone if threatened by American police officers. So Elliot Stabler had decided to come to London. This meant that he had yet to report his information to his superiors back in the United States. Still, Yaburov called Kendal Evans and told him of the happenings. Evans had reported everything being fine and profitable. So the situation was still in his control although not as securely as it had been twenty four hours ago.

Despite these reassurances, Yaburov still felt the need to be cautious. Surely Stabler wouldn't do anything stupid. Stabler couldn't be certain if Benson was alive or dead and Yaburov was sure the American wouldn't act rashly without knowing she was safe. That was his bargaining chip and he planned on manipulating it to the best of his abilities.

Opening his cell phone, Yaburov quickly dialed another number. If Stabler was flying into London, he needed to know when he left Latvia and when he would reach London.

"Yeah, boss," came the greeting from Akin Pankratov, a man in his mid fifties who worked at the largest airport in Latvia, Riga International Airport. If anyone could help him, it would be Pankratov. He was a pilot and Yaburov had often used him to transport his young women abroad.

"I need to know when the next flight out of London is."

For several minutes the only sound Yaburov could hear was typing as Pankratov looked up the requested information.

"Boss, you still there?"

"Yeah, what've you found?"

"A plane's leaving for London in two hours. It'll reach Heathrow around four this afternoon, your time."

"What's the flight number?"

"American Flight 426 from Latvia. It'll be from gate C16."

Yaburov hung up the phone and replaced it in his pocket. He then got up and exited his office.

Yaburov's mansion just outside of London, England was his largest. It was in a small country area so there was little activity and he was able to accomplish much from here. He walked down the hall and found three men sitting at a small table playing a hand of poker.

"Mikhail, are you up for doing me a favor this evening?"

The Russian got to his feet, while he nodded. Mikhail Saakov wasn't the largest of the body guards and Yaburov had chosen him for this reason. He needed someone to tail Stabler and give details to him. The last thing he needed was for Stabler to make any moves without his knowledge.

"I want you to report to Heathrow airport around three thirty this afternoon. You'll be looking for the plane from Latvia. Detective Elliot Stabler will be on that flight, probably accompanied by two other men. I want you to follow him and report all of his movements to me. His flight number is American 426 and you'll approach gate C16."

He than turned to the other two men, both of whom had been listening intently to Mikhail's orders.

"Platon, Lazar, I want you to pay close attention to Mikhail's descriptions. I want all three men eliminated immediately."

Platon Vahidov nodded stiffly, but Lazar Gaaz had another concern.

"Sir, what about the American bitch? Who's supposed to baby-sit her if we're out assassinating American cops? You just gonna kill her?"

Yaburov walked over and took a seat next to his body guard.

"I'll take over for you tonight."

All three men couldn't disguise their shock at Yaburov's statement.

"You, sir?"

Yaburov gave the three men a queer look. "What? You don't think I can handle the little bitch?"

Platon shook his head quickly. "Never, sir! We just thought it was beneath you to take care of her yourself. Surely someone else is around tonight."

"Never," Yaburov had walked over and placed his hand on the doorknob behind Mikhail. "I just wanna make sure the job on her gets done right, in case the three of you fuck up. Which you'd better not," Yaburov added as an afterthought before opening the door and vanishing inside.

Mikhail, Platon and Lazar exchanged worried glances. They had never fucked up a mission before but this sentence made all three of them nervous. There was much riding on the proper execution of this plan against the Americans.

Yaburov shut the door behind him but kept his ear pressed up against the door, wondering what his three men would say. He could hear the nervousness in their voices as they continued to play poker. They didn't discuss the mission but Yaburov knew his threat had gotten the job done. He smiled to himself. Fear was what kept people in line. Everyone who worked for him knew what he was capable of. The knowledge of this control made him smile. Yet there was still one person…

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

The smile on Yaburov's face widened and he turned from the door to face the person he had come to see.

While most people cringed before him, Olivia Benson had yet to show her fear to him. Yaburov knew she was afraid of him but she kept it bottled up inside so well. This Olivia Benson was the exact opposite of the shy and submissive woman he had worked with for the past several days.

He turned away from the door and approached her. Yaburov knew screaming, ranting and threatening did little to get a rise out of Olivia Benson. Instead, he fixed her with a very calm face and nodded.

"Yes. But not right now."

Benson said nothing and didn't even acknowledge the Yaburov had answered. The Russian walked over and stood directly in front of her. When she tried to turn away, he seized her shoulders and held her in place. Realizing defeat, Benson had looked up to meet his eyes. She was only a few inches shorter than him and his stature did nothing to frighten or intimidate her.

"What did you think I would do, Olivia?" His grip on her shoulders tightened. She winced but only slightly. "You're far too old for my brothels. The men who come to me are looking for underage girls who would never be able to press charges. I also can't keep you around since, if you escaped, you'd know exactly where to go." Benson was now flinching noticeably as Yaburov's grasp became even more tenacious. "Also, I can't have you being a drain on my resources unless you have a way to repay me for my kindness. Olivia, what would you do if you were in my situation?"

Benson never blinked and her brown eyes never left his gray ones.

"If I were you, I'd let me go right now. Killing a police officer is an automatic needle in the arm. But, then again, if they catch you you're already facing the death penalty. And they will catch you. Believe me."

Her voice was firm and unafraid. She didn't beg or plead or even ask him to stop hurting her. She simply answered his question and kept eye contact. She wasn't glaring or snarling. Her face was as calm as his.

Yaburov gave her a cold smile before throwing her onto the floor. Benson, caught by surprise, cried out as she hit the ground, her lip splitting and bleeding onto the carpet. Yaburov was on the ground beside her in an instant. He threw the nightgown she had been wearing for nearly twenty four hours up to her waist and laid on top of her so his face was even with her ear. His hand gently stroking her in a way that was meant to intimidate and threaten rather than sooth.

"Many of my girls come to me with mouths like yours. But after they're broken in they rarely speak to me with anything less than reverence. It's time to see if you're the same way."

Yaburov laid there for several minutes with Benson breathing heavily beneath him, his weight baring down upon her. Letting her feel everything he was doing, Yaburov undid his belt and trousers. Deciding that the fight was out of her, he grabbed a hold of her panties. Before he could rip them off, however, her elbow came in contact with his nose, the same nose her partner had broken several days prior.

With a howl of pain Yaburov grabbed his face, trying to stem the flow of blood. Benson quickly covered herself and was on her feet in seconds. Her eyes wracked her captor, seeking out a weapon. When none was found, she turned and made a mad dash for the door.

Alerted by their boss's scream of pain, Mikhail, Platon and Lazar hurried into the room, where their eyes first caught sight of Benson, who had frozen, before landing on Yaburov, who was laying on the floor with blood oozing out from the fingers that were holding his nose. Lazar, the largest of the three, seized Benson and pushed his gun under her chin.

"Want me to waste her, Boss?"

Yaburov found his feet and walked over to Lazar and Benson. Platon handed him a handkerchief, which he used as a replacement for his hand, as he passed by. He took Benson's chin in his hand and met her eyes.

"You want me to say yes, bitch? You want me to meet your partner wearing your brains on my shirt?"

Benson said nothing and Yaburov released her chin. "Not yet, Lazar, but soon. That's a promise, Olivia. Soon."

Lazar returned his gun to his coat pocket but before he could release Benson, Yaburov punched her twice, one in the face and once in the stomach. The latter knocked the wind out of her and she would have sunk to the ground if it weren't for Lazar holding her up. Her legs had given out and her captor was now supporting her entire weight. Yaburov grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back so she was looking at him.

"And I'm sure I'll take more pleasure in watching your life blood spill out of your body than I would fucking you."

He threw Benson's head forward and her world began to spin from the whiplash. Lazar than shoved her away and she sank to the ground, still in pain from the attack. All four men exited leaving Benson alone to use her nightgown as the only means to soak up her blood.

_"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival."_

**C.S. Lewis**

**Author's notes: **Here's another chapter as promised. Keep the reviews coming and I'll see you tomorrow night with a new chapi:) I also got a bio up.

Kelly of the Midnight Dawn - I'm sorry if I stole an idea of yours (or one that's already published). Just know that I didn't do it on purpose and I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my story. Please write (if it isn't already written) your story since I'm sure your ideas are very different and just as good as (if not better than) mine.


	13. A Plan Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I'm on top of things now. I traveled to ancient Egypt and brought the Mummy, Imhotep, back from the dead. He'll help me squash Dick Wolf...

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Lizzie**

**A plan gone wrong**

Mikhail entered Heathrow airport at three thirty that afternoon. He glanced at the screen and saw that the plane arriving from Latvia would be landing ten minutes behind schedule from gate C16. Grabbing a soda and a magazine, Mikhail headed for gate C16. He parked himself in a chair and looked around searching for anyone suspicious. No one stood out, so he buried himself in his magazine.

Mikhail had been ordered to follow the American cops, report to Lazar and Platon, who would follow. As soon as they were in position, Mikhail was to use any means necessary to cause a disturbance. He wasn't to kill anyone but it had to be violent enough to alert the detectives and cause them to intervene. Once in the line of fire, Lazar and Platon would take each one out. The three men were to report to Yaburov once all three detectives were dead and he would wrap up the other loose ends. Once that was done, Yaburov would call Kendal Evans and tell him to destroy the remaining evidence linking him to New York City. Once things had settled down, they'd open another brothel twice the size of the current one.

The door to the runway opened and the passengers of Flight 426 from Latvia began to exit. Mikhail got to his feet and began to scan the passengers.

Yaburov had spent the remainder of the afternoon showing him, Lazar and Platon pictures of Elliot Stabler, John Munch and Odafin Tutuola. He'd gotten them from the American bitch who had infiltrated their ranks.

Mikhail searched the crowd and was beginning to grow concerned when they didn't appear when he reminded himself that those exiting were first class passengers. Cops were of the working class and they'd probably be flying in coach.

People continued to pour out of the exit. Mikhail's heart pounded with more force as each person exited and they weren't Elliot Stabler, John Munch and Odafin Tutuola.

Mikhail felt his stomach turn over when the woman thanking people for flying closed the gate and walked away. There was no way he would have missed the three Americans. He had seen pictures of them in everything from the formal attire they had been wearing in one picture, to everyday clothes in another, to digitally added facial hair and sunglasses. He knew those men from every angle. They must have been alerted and waited on the plane. Mikhail approached woman.

"Are you sure everyone's off the plane?"

"Yes, sir," the woman, Janice Kincaid, was busy preparing for the next flight that would be boarding from that location. "If anyone's still on board, they'll be off soon when the clean up crew catches them. Who are you looking for?"

"Three American men." He pulled out the pictures and placed them in front of her. "I really need to find them. It's urgent."

The woman grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Yes, I need two or three stewardesses please. One from each class preferably."

Mikhail breathed a sigh of relief. At least they would have conformation. Deciding to inform Lazar and Platon that he would be delayed, he stepped away.

The two men hadn't been happy to hear this.

"You remember what Yaburov said about fucking up? It'll be your ass if you've lost them."

Mikhail hung up without replying. Those words were reverberating in his head and he didn't want to be the one guilty of screwing up this operation. He pondered the situation for several minutes before Janice Kincaid called him over. She had three women standing beside, all of whom were wearing matching atire.

_They must be the stewadesses_, Maikhail thought.

Sure enough, Janice Kincaid gestured to the three women before introducing them.

"Sir, this is Anna, Susan and Michelle. They were all on that flight. Anna was in first class and Susan and Michelle were in coach."

Mikhail uttered his thanks before approaching the three women with the pictures of the three cops.

"Ladies, were any of these men on the flight?"

All three of the women looked at the pictures, each shaking her head negatively as she passed them to the next. Mikhail felt his temper rising.

"Are you sure? You might have missed them. Perhaps they weren't in your section."

Michelle, who seemed to be the most talkative of the three, spoke up. "No, I'm sure one of us would have gotten a glance of at least one of them. Anna was the one who stood up front when you first entered the plane and greeted everyone. She would remember."

Mikhail turned to the smallest of the three women. "Well?"

Anna's calm demeanor vanished. "Michelle said we hadn't seen them and we haven't. Is that enough for you?"

Mikhail wanted nothing more than to slap the bitch but remembered Yaburov's words. Stabler, Munch and Fin had either not been on the flight or escaped detection. Mikhail was certain he hadn't seen the men. There were three of them and the flight hadn't been large so the chances of him missing all three were small.

_Why wouldn't they be on that flight?_ Mikhail couldn't answer his own question as he stormed away and headed for the exit, not even thanking Janice, Anna, Susan and Michelle as he left. Instead, he grabbed his phone and informed Platon and Lazar of the situation.

"I really hope you're mistaken, Mikhail. For your sake. When're you gonna report to Yaburov?"

Mikhail felt the need to vomit the moment Lazar had uttered those words. Yaburov would have to be informed but he didn't want to be the one to do it.

"Couldn't you, Lazar…"

The laugh coming through the phone made Mikhail want to reach through and punch the bastard in the face.

"You gotta be kidding me, Miki? Yaburov'll wanna hear from you, personally."

Mikhail didn't want to put up with this so he hung up right as Lazar started laughing again.

Deciding that he had better get this over with, Mikhail entered Yaburov's number and waited.

**Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Meanwhile, as Yaburov was promising death to his spy, Elliot Stabler, John Munch and Odafin Tutuola climbed off the Eurostar. The flight to London only had enough room for two passengers and while Fin had offered to stay behind, Munch had discovered that a flight left for Paris France not long after.

"We can cross the Chunnel and be in London only a few hours later. We'd still be together."

Stabler, who had been skeptical at first, agreed that they should stick together. The seats on the plane had been close but the more spacious seats on the Eurostar had allowed the three men to catch up on their sleep. Now, they were in London with no idea where to go.

Grabbing a sandwich for the road, Munch suggested checking in with London Police. Stabler had agreed.

"Randy Ulmer would probably be the best. He seems to know what's going on."

As they were exiting the sandwich shop, Stabler's cell phone rang.

**Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Vasyl Yaburov hung up the phone and threw the glass of wine he had been enjoying against the wall. If Mikhail had screwed up, he wouldn't rest until he sure that bastard never fucked anything up again. The problem for Yaburov wasn't if Mikhail had messed up but if he hadn't. If Stabler hadn't been on that flight, then he had no idea where he was. He could be anywhere in the world right now. He might be in London or he might still be in Latvia. Hell, he might be in the air headed for the United States. He had to know where Stabler was.

Trying to clear his head, Yaburov tried to think how to get into contact with Elliot Stabler. Yaburov knew Stabler had a cell phone because he had seen it that night in the bar. Maybe Benson had called him. He immediately cursed when he realized that outlet wasn't available to him. While Yaburov had confiscated her phone before going to meet Stabler, their quick get away the next morning had made him forget to grab it off his nightstand. If she had called Stabler there was no way to reach him. There had to have been other people in contact with Stabler over the past few days who would know how to reach him. Then he remembered and his heart lightened a bit. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, Boss."

"Yegor, bring Detective Benson to my office. I'm going to need her for a few moments."

**Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Casey Novak sat at her desk trying to fight a headache. It was only a quarter until noon and she already wanted to go home. Sitting back for a moment and closing her eyes, Novak had no idea why she was even here. She had just recently found out that one of her closest friends was dead. The department was currently awaiting the return of their other three detectives. Cragen, since Benson had no living relatives except for a rapist of a brother who was currently missing, had been planning the funeral arrangements.

Novak had asked a very subdued Cragen how everything would be paid for since there was no next of kin and Benson had been far from rich.

"I'll take care of it," had been his reply. His voice sounded dead.

Novak had gone to Huang to see if he might be able to help Cragen. Huang had only voiced his hope that Stabler, Fin and Munch would return shortly.

"I think that'll do him some good. Plus he needs to just get away."

Novak knew how Cragen felt. They were all feeling the strain and she felt herself wondering if they'd be able to recover from this. Everyone in SVU was incredibly close and such a blow to the heart wouldn't pass easily. Mostly, Novak worried about Elliot Stabler. He cared more for Benson than he had for anyone with the exception of his wife and kids. Cragen had confided in her that he and Benson were too close for their own good. Their relationship went beyond that of a partnership and found its way into a strong friendship. Benson had been Stabler's best friend and Novak knew such a loss wouldn't pass with time. Would Stabler be able to remain with SVU, knowing he would get another partner? One that wouldn't be Benson.

There was a knock on her office door and George Huang walked in carrying two cups of coffee. He gave her a comforting smile while handing her the cup on the left.

"I heard you decided to come into work today. I thought you might need this before your afternoon sessions."

Novak barely thanked Huang before taking a long drink. Coffee was the elixir of life, Novak decided. She had no idea why anyone would want a fountain of youth over a fountain of coffee.

"How's Cragen?"

Huang shrugged. He also looked exhausted, Novak noticed.

"He took the day off today. Said he had a lot of work to do to prepare for Saturday."

The fact that a date had been set, hit Novak like a ton of bricks. While she knew they couldn't go on like this, she didn't want to sit through Olivia Benson's funeral.

"I should go and buy some flowers. Even if there isn't a coffin, a flowerless funeral is a horrid sight to behold."

Huang stood up when Novak did. "Casey, why don't we go together over the lunch break? You don't have to go through this alone."

Novak nodded and took her seat. She was grateful for the doctor and planned on expressing her appreciation but she had other things on her mind at the moment. "George, do you still think we could've gone after Kendal Evans? Our case isn't as strong without Liv but we shouldn't just forget about it."

Huang had to admit that those thoughts had been plaguing him for the past few hours. "It certainly seems like something Liv would have wanted."

Novak nodded and finished the last of her coffee. "I know but I just can't right now."

Novak's phone began to ring and she groaned loudly. This was the last thing she needed right now, a whiny client wondering why she had remanded him to the court. After putting on her best performance face, she picked up the phone.

"DA's office, this is ADA Casey Novak, SVU."

Huang watched Novak while she listened to whoever was on the phone. Suddenly her jaw dropped and her eyes became wide.

"How'd you get this number?" Her voice was shaky but cold. Huang waved to get her attention and pointed to the speaker phone button. Novak nodded and Huang pushed it.

"… Stabler's number now, Ms. Novak."

Huang stood up at the mentioning of Stabler's name.

"I don't have that information, Mr. Yaburov."

Now it was Huang's turn for a jaw drop. Why the hell was he calling Novak's office?

"Ms. Novak, I know you've been in contact with Detective Stabler and it's paramount that I speak with him immediately."

Novak's voice had lost its shakiness and was now cold and angry.

"You son of a bitch, why the hell would I care if you can't find Detective Stabler? You killed his partner so I'm sure you're the last person he'd want to speak with."

"I haven't killed Detective Benson…yet."

Novak and Huang exchanged looks. Neither of them knew how to react to this. Was it possible that Benson was still alive? If they didn't give Yaburov what he wanted, would he kill Benson? Deciding to err on the side of caution, Novak continued the discussion.

"Mr. Yaburov, I can't trust someone like you. If you want Elliot Stabler's cell phone number, I need proof that Detective Benson's still alive."

"That can be arranged. She's right here beside me."

Huang stepped closer to the phone. Novak eyed him, trying to decide what he was thinking.

"Just so you know, Mr. Yaburov, I have an FBI trained psychiatrist standing here with me. He knows Detective Benson as well as I do and he'll know if it's her or if you're lying. If you're lying, this conversation is over and I'm hanging up. I don't have time to put up with you."

"That's fine." There was silence for several minutes before, "would you like to speak with her now?"

Novak tried, and failed, to keep the urgency out of her voice.

"Yes!"

There was more silence and while neither Novak nor Huang knew what was being said, they could hear Yaburov speaking to someone, presumably Benson, harshly.

_Probably threatening her or instructing her in what to say,_ Novak thought angrily. Yaburov's voice pulled her back to earth.

"Ms. Novak, Detective Benson can't answer any of your questions. She knows what to say so keep it brief."

Novak and Huang both leaned closer and they heard Yaburov snarl, "here."

Novak held her breath and kept her eyes on Huang. He would know if this was Benson or not. Novak's chest hurt from the pounding of her heart and she was sure even Yaburov could hear it. She was about to find out what her Saturday afternoon plans would include.

"Casey, George, are you listening?"

Novak's eyes flew to Huang. Every part of her was saying this was Olivia Benson. Huang didn't look completely sure but he nodded for Novak to speak.

"I'm here, Liv."

"Me too," Huang joined the conversation.

"We have to keep this short but I need Elliot's phone number. It's just a phone number, Yabuorv doesn't have a way to track it."

Novak couldn't help herself.

"Liv, are you okay?"

"She's fine," Yaburov's voice cut into the conversation like a cold knife. "Now stop with the questions and give her the phone number."

Novak was almost grateful there was an ocean between them because right now the ADA wanted nothing more than to kick the man so hard his unborn children would feel it.

Huang seemed to have taken over for her.

"Liv, Elliot's phone number is country code 011, area code 753 965-3722."

"Thanks, George," came Benson's voice.

"Yes, thank you, George." Yaburov was back and in charge of the conversation once again. Novak's anger got the best of her.

"Put Liv back on, you miserable son of a bitch!"

The phone went dead and Novak screamed loudly. "NO!!! Come back!"

She grabbed the phone and began to push the button listening for anything. Instead, all she heard was dial tone. She looked up at Huang, fighting back tears.

"What've I done?"

Huang put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You didn't do anything, Casey. That conversation was over."

Novak wanted to believe him but her guilt was getting the better of her.

"What's next?"

Huang stepped around her and picked up the phone. "I'm calling Cragen. I'll let him know that he can stop spending his money on a not needed headstone."

Despite the situation, Novak had to smile. She had no idea what was going to happen but Benson was alive at the moment and that made her world looked brighter than it had five minutes prior.

_"Friendship is the only cement that will ever hold the world together."_

**Woodrow Wilson**

**Author's Notes: **Not much to say that I haven't already said so I'll repeat: Thanks for the reviews and for reading. I'll see you tomorrow night with another chapter. It'll probably come a bit early since my friends and I are going out to celebrate my birthday since I don't have class on Friday.


	14. Reassurances

**Disclaimer: **I gotta work on my translation of ancient Egyptian. I thought the Black Book said the Mummy wouldn't stop until Dick Wolf was destroyed. I guess I messed up Dick Wolf with whole of the earth. Well, at least I ditched him so he's someone else's problem now. For my next plan, I'm gonna make Dick Wolf an offer he can't refuse by enlisting Michael Corlleone to help eliminate my problem. All should go well this time…

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Lizzie**

**Reassurances**

Stabler stared at his cell phone for several seconds. He didn't recognize the incoming number and he couldn't decide whether or not he should answer. He glanced at Munch and Fin, as if questioning what he would do.

Munch and Fin both shrugged so Stabler decided to answer but opted to do so as a citizen rather than a cop.

"Hello."

"Elliot Stabler, I assume I don't need to introduce myself?"

Munch and Fin both leaned closer when Stabler gestured for them to do so.

"No need," Stabler replied. He'd know Vasyl Yaburov's voice anywhere. "I've wanted to hear from you but I'm curious how you got this number."

"A little bird told me," was all Yaburov would say.

"Couldn't be Detective Benson cause she never called my phone." Stabler was positive of this but he wanted Yaburov to confirm Benson's status. Was she dead?

"No, I didn't get the number from Detective Benson."

"So she's alive?"

"Yes, Detective. I hope you didn't lose any sleep over this."

Stabler bit on his tongue to hold back a sigh of relief. However, his expression showed and both Munch and Fin's expressions softened. Benson was alive and that was one more piece of information they now had that had been missing prior to the phone call.

"I'd like to see my partner. Actually, I'd like to take her home."

"And I'd love to have her off my hands. However, I'd rather not go to jail. In fact I'm willing to kill to prevent going to jail. I hope you won't sacrifice your partner to put me in jail."

Stabler's thoughts immediately went to Benson. What would she do in this situation? She had been willing to go undercover and risk never seeing her friends or country again in order to save women from a situation that was comparable to hell. Would Benson want Stabler to hang up on Yaburov, turn him in and risk her dying? That answer was easy enough to answer. Benson was always willing to put herself in the line of fire for victims. She'd shown this on numerous occasions. That question was easy enough to answer but another one had cropped up. While Benson was willing to be the sacrificial lamb, could he, Stabler, stand by and watch her be torn apart? That question was as easy to answer as the previous one. Hell no! If there was some way to keep her neck off the block, he'd take it. He was willing to risk his own life for her. She was his best friend and he loved her as dearly as a sister. Stabler shook his head silently. Cragen and the psychologist were correct. He and Benson were too close. Stabler knew which choice he should make but he wasn't willing to do so.

Stabler glanced at Munch and Fin. Would they be willing to sacrifice Benson in favor of the victims? What about Cragen? Could he?

"I'll make that decision on my own, Yaburov. I can, however, promise you that I won't keep my mouth shut until I have Detective Benson back."

"You know that isn't part of the deal, Detective."

Stabler fought to keep his voice cold and even. He had to feign indifference in order to get what he wanted.

"It is now, Yaburov. I know, I know, you could kill Benson. You should also know that I'm a cop and I put the victims first. You can only kill Benson once and than your bargaining chip is gone. You have twenty four hours to get Benson back to me or I'm calling the United States. You'll be arrested and in a United States jail in time for breakfast."

On the other end of the phone, Yaburov fought to keep the triumph he was feeling out of his voice. He wanted Stabler to accept these terms. This would be a way to secure his assets.

"Detective Stabler, we need to speak in person. We might be able to reach a deal that will satisfy both of us."

Stabler could hardly believe his luck. Yaburov had bought his bluff and now he might have found a way to have his cake and eat it too.

"Name the place."

"Meet me at my airstrip just outside of London. It's called Commonwealth Airstrip. It's small."

"Fine, what time?"

Yaburov wanted the strip abandoned so they would be alone for this conversation. He wanted no witnesses.

"Two o'clock tomorrow morning. That should give you time to ponder the situation and come to the table with some ideas."

"Fine."

"Very good, Detective."

Stabler went to hang up when he thought of one last thing.

"Oh, and Yaburov, make sure you bring Detective Benson with you. I won't say one word to you until I see her."

Yaburov's chuckle made Stabler's temper rise. "I was planning on that."

The phone went dead and Stabler returned it to his pocket.

"Guess we have a meeting tonight."

The three men continued their trek down the street, their thoughts flowing faster than their brains had time to process.

"What do we do until two am, gents?"

Stabler wished there was something else they could do but knew there was probably nothing.

"What d'ya say we find a hotel and try to nap? I know it's extra money but something tells me we aren't gonna get much sleep tonight."

Munch and Fin didn't need any more prompting. Together, with more spring in their steps than ten minutes prior, they headed up the street toward a cheap hotel.

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Yaburov returned his cell phone to his pocket and walked down to another part of the house. He opened the door to a room and walked in. Inside, there was a figure lying on the floor, covered in blood and wracked with pain. Yaburov went over and took a seat beside the injured party and rolled him out of the fetal position so they could make eye contact.

"I hope you now understand that I don't tolerate mistakes."

Mikhail looked up, eyes blackened, nose broken and bleeding. "I'm sorry, sir." The voice was gargled and weak. "Maybe I'll be able to make it up to you some day."

Yaburov grabbed a chair and took a seat. "Actually, the only reason you're still alive is because I need you. Tonight is the night everything is going down. It's either Stabler or me but we aren't both walking off the airstrip tonight. I need you, Platon and Lazar to make sure it's me."

Mikhail groaned out a response that sounded like, "…be pleased…proud."

That was enough for Yaburov. He got to his feet and headed towards the exit.

"A doctor will be by to give you an injection of morphine so you won't be in pain. Lazar and Platon will be there to help you as well."

Mikhail nodded but laid his head on the ground. His body was filled with pain. He wanted nothing more than to prove himself to his boss but he wasn't sure he'd be able to in his current state. His nose was broken and he thought he was missing at least three teeth, maybe more. Hopefully the morphine would help him because he knew Yaburov wouldn't take his pain as an excuse.

"Mikhail, I want the three of you waiting, hidden of course, for me to arrive. Once I've made contact with Stabler, I'll give the order. Then you are to shoot Stabler, Munch and Fin. I'll waste Benson and we'll leave for France tomorrow morning around seven. I've already alerted my pilot and he's on stand by in case of an emergency."

Mikhail gave a pained nod, trying his best to keep his face composed. "I'll do my best, sir. I won't screw up again."

Yaburov opened the door, calling back his reply as he left. "Make sure you don't because you won't live to see the sunrise if you don't."

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Stabler couldn't sleep and spent most of his evening walking around the city. Munch and Fin had fallen asleep after tossing and turning for an hour but sleep wouldn't come for Stabler. He had scribbled a note to his partners before heading out. He had no idea where he was going but he knew he couldn't sit there. So many thoughts were entering his mind at once. How did Yaburov get his phone number? What had that bastard done to Benson?

Stabler found a local tavern and indulged in a beer. Still, he couldn't clear his thoughts. He only focused on Benson and thinking what he would do to Vasyl Yaburov if he had done anything to hurt her. Stabler was a police officer and he had sworn to protect and serve, yet when it came to the people he loved, he often wanted to take the law into his own hands.

Despite his want, Stabler restrained himself to only one beer. Benson's life would be in his hands tonight and he wanted to be in his right mind. Stabler had always considered himself a sane man. He was also Catholic but despite their stance on the issue, if Benson died because he was drunk and unable to think, he would consider eating his gun.

With this thought, Stabler put his beer aside and didn't touch it again. He simply sat there staring into space, thinking

"Detective Stabler?"

The female voice made Stabler jump a foot in the air. His hand had gone to his gun and Ally Gall jumped back.

"Stop, it's me!"

Stabler breathed a sigh of relief and replaced the gun, muttering an apology as he did so. They stood there in silence for several minutes before Ally gestured to a chair at the table.

"Can I join you?"

Stabler nodded and Ally took a seat, placing her beer on the table and trying to meet the detective's eyes.

"I was hoping to see you again but you just vanished. All your stuff was still in the room. What happened?"

Stabler had no idea what set him off. Maybe the beer had been stronger than he had originally thought. Maybe there was something about Ally Gall that called for him to talk. Or maybe he was simply sleep deprived, worried and lost. Whatever the reason, Stabler spent the next two hours telling Ally everything that had happened since he had left her apartment so many nights ago. When he finished, he looked up at Ally half expecting her to be gone. Instead she reached across the table and squeezed his arm gently. This reminded Stabler of Benson even more. When cases would get stressful, Benson would lay a hand on his shoulder and her touch would calm him. She didn't even know this was the case and Stabler wouldn't have admitted it to her. This was the case with Ally.

"Thanks for listening," he whispered and met her eyes with his. "I just miss Liv so God damn much." This last little bit made his voice choke. "And I was almost grateful to learn Yaburov had her because at least she's alive. All I can think of is what he might've done to her and I still don't regret him taking her with him. I know you probably think I'm a horrid person. I'm letting my own selfish thoughts get in the way. I'd wanna die if the pain was too much and I can't begrudge her the same thing without being a hypocrite."

Ally handed him a kleenex out of her purse before answering. "Elliot, you love her, don't you?"

Stabler almost laughed at this question. He had been asked this many times and he knew the rumors. He loved Olivia Benson with all of his heart. She'd had always been there for him and, Stabler hoped, always would be. However, there was nothing to the rumors.

"Of course I love Olivia but it's not what you're thinking. I love her like a sister. Hell, she's the person I'm closest with, even before my wife. She's my family in every way but blood." Stabler stared off into space for several minutes before deciding what to say next. "This'll be the end of us though."

Ally raised her eyebrows at him and cocked her head to one side. "What d'ya mean by that, Elliot?"

Stabler leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. No one would understand and he wasn't asking them too. "Not long ago, Liv and I were asked to speak with a psychologist. We went and the psychologist told Cragen that Liv and I were too close and that our relationship might jeopardize our jobs. Normally that's the kiss of death for a partnership but not for Liv and me. Cragen was told that to split us up was to lose his two best detectives. He kept us together but he always seems to be watching us."

Ally felt confused by this. How did Stabler wanting to save his partner have anything to do with the situation? Benson, while she was a cop, was currently the victim as a hostage of a well known human trafficker. She was a victim and deserved the attention of a cop. Since human trafficking was sexual in its nature, it only made since that sex crimes would be involved. "Elliot, you're protecting a victim. They wouldn't give what you're doing a second glance if this were a regular hostage."

"That's the problem," Stabler wanted nothing more than for this to be correct but he knew that it wasn't the same. "Liv didn't get kidnapped while in Europe. She got involved in a case and couldn't keep herself out of it. She never can, damn her!" Stabler caught himself before his temper caught the better of him. "She didn't check in so I came over here. I'm to blame for blowing her cover."

Stabler hated the part of him that blamed Benson for this situation. Benson was always big on never blaming the victim. But what about a victim that did something as stupid as thinking she could take on a dangerous trafficker by herself? Stabler had multiple questions for Benson but he didn't think he'd be able to ask them when he saw her.

"Elliot, this isn't your fault. She's your family and she'd be an idiot to think you'd just move on without putting up one hell of a fight. I have three children and two brothers. I would travel to the ends of the earth, into the fiery pits of hell and beyond for them."

"That's the problem," Stabler's voice was rising. "I'm not supposed to be so attached to my partner. I just took off without telling anyone. I didn't even tell my wife and kids. Yes, Liv's my partner and she was missing but there were steps to follow and channels open to us that I ignored. I just couldn't sit by without knowing. This'll show Cragen that we are more of a hazard than a help as partners. Of course, all of this is assuming we walk away from tonight."

Ally got up and trekked to the bar, leaving Stabler alone with this thoughts. She returned moments later with two glasses of water.

"You sound like you could use a stiff drink but I assume you don't want a beer." Her eyes raked is half empty drink from earlier

Stabler nodded and accepted the water. "I'll have more than a stiff drink when I get home. Right now, water's as strong as it gets."

He chugged half of his glass of water. He made a slight face and sat it down. "Damn it needs ice."

Ally laughed and even Stabler couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Is there anything I could do to help tonight?"

Stabler sat forward in his chair. His eyes locked onto hers and he was in full police officer mode.

"No, and I want your word that you'll stay as far away from Commonwealth Airstrip as is physically possible. Don't call the police or try and play the hero. John, Fin and I are trained cops. We know what we're facing and we don't need an innocent civilian to get in the way. If you're a praying person, you might think about us tonight."

Ally knew Stabler would say this but that didn't stop her from wishing he would allow her to help. However, she knew what he was saying was true. She didn't want to be the cause of diverting Stabler's attention and making him miss a key moment.

"I'll think about you tonight, Elliot. Olivia, John and Fin as well."

Stabler glanced at his watch. It was almost midnight. Zero hour was rapidly approaching. It was time for him to get back to the hotel, wake Munch and Fin and get ready to move out. When he stood, Ally did as well.

"Take care of yourself tonight, El."

"Tonight's it's gonna be Yaburov or me but wer're both not walking away. Liv's goin' home and either Yaburov or me'll be dead." When he saw the look of complete horror on her face, he let his cold demeanor subside. "But I'm gonna do everything possible to make sure it's him."

Stabler walked back to the hotel with his mind clearer than it had been in days. While fatigue was starting to catch up, he felt ready to face his enemy. Ally had given him the opportunity to bare his soul and confess what was bugging him. He hoped that luck would smile upon him and he would have the chance to see Ally Gall again. She had gone out of her way for him and he considered her a good friend. He only hoped she would keep her word and stay out of the way. Blood would be spilled tonight and Stabler only hoped it would be his or Yaburov's, preferably Yaburov's.

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Vasyl Yaburov was sitting in his office. The clock on the wall inched farther from one o'clock. He had given the order to move out around one thirty. Most of his men spent the evening sleeping. He hadn't even mentioned the events to Benson. He hoped that having her half asleep would make her more controllable. While he doubted this, it was worth a shot. Tonight's the night, Yaburov told himself. After tonight those troublesome Americans would be dead along with any charges they would bring against him.

However, they still wouldn't be in the clear yet. Some of the Americans back in the United States had proof of his guilt. Some of it would erode after the cops were dead but he still needed Casey Novak and George Huang out of the picture.

"Tomorrow, " Yaburov told himself quietly. "Everything will be taken care of tomorrow. I'll contact Kendal Evans. He'll know exactly who would be best to take out two people who aren't even police officers." Yaburov turned his focus back to the task at hand. He was facing three outstanding cops and he needed to have his wits about him.

The clock began to chime the half hour. The clock had barely finished its song when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Lazar entered the room, gun in hand.

"We're ready to head out. We've got the jeep ready and on stand by for your orders.

This was it, Yaburov thought to himself. The next few hours would change everything.

_"Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies."_

**Aristotle**

**Author's notes: **I just got word that I was elected to my college senate so I decided to share the joy with you all and give you another chapter. Didn't really get a chance to proof this chapter so I hope it wasn't full of mistakes. See you tomorrow and thanks to onetreefan for the birthday shout:)


	15. Reunited

**Disclaimer: Well I'm pretty sure my parents and sister will receive a fish in the mail by tomorrow but that okay since I am offically in training with Mr. Miyagi** **and I will soon have a black belt. I will than use my new wax on, wax off and paint the fence techniques to kick Dick Wolf's a$$...**

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Senator Elect - I'll get over myself eventually but I'm relishing in it right now:)**

**Reunited**

At one thirty Stabler, Munch and Fin left the hotel and hailed a cab. All three men had restocked their ammunition just before leaving but they still only had one gun apiece.

"Hope this is enough," Fin had commented while reloading his gun.

"It'll have to be." Munch had returned his gun to its holster and was pulling on his jacket, struggling to wake up.

Right after arriving at the hotel, Munch had collapsed on the bed only to be shaken away by his partner around midnight. Fin had informed him that Stabler was gone. Panicked, the men had grabbed their coats and were on their way out the door when Fin spotted the letter under the bed. Stabler must have put it on the dresser and it had fallen at some point. Returning to their various beds, Munch and Fin had enjoyed another hour of sleep before Stabler had returned.

"Rise and shine. It's VE Day."

Munch pulled himself out of bed but Fin was already up.

"Victory in Europe," Fin muttered the translation of VE Day. "Let's just hope it's victory for us."

Stabler couldn't have agreed more as they headed down the stairs.

The taxi ride had been made in silence. Munch had requested the driver to drop them off at a location a quarter of a mile from Commonwealth Airstrip.

"There's no need for us to drive right up. I prefer not to be a walking target."

Queen's Inn had been the tavern the taxi had dropped them off at. Stabler could hear the people inside singing and celebrating Friday night. They had no idea that less than a half mile away, there might be a deadly shootout. Stabler envied them and wanted nothing more than to join them.

_Maybe once we kill or arrest Yaburov and Liv's safe, we will_, Stabler thought to himself. He put his hand in his pocket once again to make certain his gun and ammunition were still there. He clasped the handle and silently prayed that he would be on target and swift.

"Just help me save Liv," he muttered to himself.

"You okay, Elliot?" Stabler looked up and realized that Fin had caught him talking to himself.

Pulling his hand out of his pocket and letting it hang at his side, Stabler nodded and Fin didn't investigate further. They were all thinking the same thing: let us be fast and accurate. Help us bring one of our own home safe.

Commonwealth Airstrip wasn't much bigger than the one in Latvia. There were three planes present and if it hadn't been a weekend there would have been more. The office building was slightly larger, although closed this time because of the lateness of the hour. Fin went up to the glass doors and peered inside. There were no lights, which made the detective hope there wouldn't be an Anton at this strip.

Munch wandered around and looked at the planes. He hoped one would show itself to be Yaburov's but there was no revealing evidence.

There was nothing Stabler wanted to look at so he simply walked around the grounds keeping an eye open. He had the strangest feeling that they were being watched. It was an eerie feeling he had experienced before but this was worse. He kept his gun in his pocket and often glanced over his shoulder. Munch and Fin were experiencing the same emotions. Something was about to happen and all three men could feel it. Even though they hadn't had any in twelve hours, all three men's hearts were beating so rapidly they all felt like they had just drank two pots of espresso. Stabler's was starting to hurt and he wondered if the pounding would give him away.

Munch glanced at his watch and moved towards Stabler. From the Commonwealth Airstrip office, Fin did the same.

"Zero hour," he whispered and the three men stood side by side, guns at the ready. They stood in this formation for five minutes. Stabler had never known the night to be this quiet and dark. There wasn't a hint of wind and, even though they were in England, there was no rain. It had rained earlier in the day but even the mud had started to harden again. The three detectives listened for anything, the snapping of a twig, the swish of a coat, the cocking of a gun. Yet there was nothing.

Stabler checked his watch. Two ten. He glanced at either side where Munch and Fin were also taking in every sound.

"What if he decided not to show?"

"He will," Stabler hoped that his faith wasn't misplaced. "He has too much riding on us to risk not showing up."

They stood there for a couple more minutes before Munch voiced the question Stabler didn't want to face.

"What if he doesn't show? Do you turn him into that Ulmer guy or Cragen? George and Casey have evidence to convict him."

"That would be a death sentence for Liv." Fin shook his head. "But I'm not sure. We can't keep dancing with this guy."

Stabler hated this thought. Munch and Fin were both right but he didn't want to cross that bridge yet. Not if there was some chance to save Benson. Deciding it was best to voice a neutral decision rather than tell them he'd dance with Yaburov forever if it kept Benson out of the ground when a noise cut through the silence.

It was a gun shot but it sounded far off. All three men raised their guns; their ears even sharper then they had been minutes earlier. Who else would be out shooting at this time of night?

Stabler, Munch and Fin exchanged glances. The shot sounded far off enough that it wasn't a threat to them.

"You think Yaburov's gun went off accidentally?"

Stabler's breath caught in this throat. Fin's statement caused fear to flood through him, a fear unlike any he had ever experienced before. What if Yaburov's gun hadn't gone off accidentally? What if it had been aimed at someone? Stabler began to jog towards what he hoped was the shooter. "Don't let her be dead," Stabler muttered to himself. No, Stabler decided in an attempt to convince himself. Yaburov would use her as a bargaining chip as long as he could. She was still alive. Maybe it had been her who had fired the shot. Maybe she had outsmarted her captor and taken him out. It was certainly within her ability and Benson would have been looking for an escape opportunity since she was taken hostage.

Munch and Fin weren't far behind by this time. They realized why Stabler had taken off and hastened to follow. They were about to catch up when Fin thought he heard something. It sounded like a person and he hollered at the others to stop.

Munch halted and Stabler followed a few seconds later.

"What," he called back, slightly annoyed. If Benson had gotten the better of Yaburov she might still be in trouble.

"I thought I heard something."

Stabler and Munch stood silently for several minutes.

"I think it was just your imagination, partner." Fin shook his head. He could have sworn he'd heard something. Stabler had had enough nonsense.

"Let's get…"

His voice stopped when he heard someone scream. It was an agitated and frightened scream. It wasn't the scream itself that was so terrifying but what was being yelled that made Stabler feel as though a hand of ice had gripped his heart.

"ELLIOT!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Yaburov sat in the driver's seat of his car as two o'clock came and went. He spoke into his communication device, a small pin on his jacket.

"Stabler should be there by now and waiting. I want you three to stand by until I say the word. The code word is simply now. Once I say that, get your asses in there and open fire. Mikhail, you get Munch, Platon, you get Stabler and Lazar, you take out Tutuola. Clear?"

"Clear," came Lazar's reply. "Boss, what're you doing?"

"I'm gonna go and act as though I'm negotiating with Stabler. If his guard's down, he'll be easier to take out."

"Boss," Lazar's voice held a note of worry. "What if he takes you out first?"

Yaburov glanced in the back seat at Benson, who presented him with her poker face that was cluttered with sleep. "You just do your job, Lazar. I have a shield that Stabler'll never get through."

Lazar muttered an okay but he still seemed nervous.

"Oh, and gentlemen, no fuck ups this time. Anyone who threatens this mission'll be shot immediately."

It was now five minutes after two and Yaburov looked into his review mirror.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?"

"You don't have to kill them, you know." Benson's voice, while mostly calm, held a note of fear. Yaburov found himself annoyed that it had taken him so long to figure out what really frightened her. Losing her partner, the person she loved most in this world, was the thing she feared the most. Yaburov had figured that out this morning when Lazar had brought her out to him still half asleep. Her demeanor was cold in the beginning, just as it always was, but the moment Yaburov had started to fill her in on events, that mask had started to fall. She wasn't going to beg but a new fear had shown in her eyes. Yaburov knew that he had the two detectives pinned. Each cared about the other more than they cared about themselves. This impressed upon Yaburov how easily victory would come to him that night.

Yaburov glanced in the back seat at Benson but ignored her and climbed out of the car. He made sure his gun was loaded and placed it in his pocket. He than opened the backseat door and cut Benson's hands free from the fixture normally used to hang clothing on. He took her by the upper arm and pulled her out of the car.

"Let's move it, Detective. I hate to leave your partner waiting for very long. At least he'll get to see you once more before he dies, and you'll get to see him."

Benson stopped and jerked her arm free. "I'm not gonna help you kill Elliot. I'd die before I'll help you do that. I'm not being a human shield for you either."

Yaburov's eyes narrowed and he put his face a few inches from hers. Benson made a face as his breath was laced with tobacco and backed up until she was resting against the car.

"I'll carry you if you force me to, Olivia."

She didn't back down. "And I'll do everything in my power to keep you away from Elliot."

His patience gone, Yaburov grabbed Benson by the back of her neck and shoved her forward. "I'll drag you than, bitch."

It was than that the idea came to Benson. Her eyes wracked the ground and she decided that while her plan was futile, it might keep Stabler alive. He was her best friend and she would rather her die than him. She barely had time to think before he gave her another hard shove forward. This time, however, she wasn't ready and hit the ground hard as her ankle gave out from under her. Yaburov growled and pressed his gun into her temple.

"Get to your feet, bitch!"

Benson gave him her best go to hell look but didn't move.

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"I heard you," Benson was no longer trying to keep her poker face on. "I think my ankle's broken. It's killing me and it turned the right way to break when you shoved me."

Yaburov returned his gun to his pocket and went over to her.

"I'll carry you than but you're coming with me."

The second he was close enough to her, Benson acted. She seized a handful of the dirth and mud mixture that morning's raid and concockted and hit him directly in the eyes. He cried out and she kicked him hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Benson was on her feet in seconds, her ankle unharmed.

Deciding that it was worth the risk, Benson went for his gun. She knew he had it in his left pocket and his hands were so busy trying to get the dirt and mud out of his eyes that Benson figured he wouldn't notice her going for it.

However, she was wrong on that account. Her hand found his pocket right as his found her leg.

"You're dead, bitch!"

Benson used the pressure point skills she had learned at the academy and danced out of his grip. Deciding not to risk going for his gun again, she turned and sprinted away as fast as her feet would carry her.

Yaburov grabbed his gun and fired a shot at her but with his eyes horribly clouded because of the dirt and mud he missed by several feet. Cursing, he grabbed his communication device.

"Get your asses over here, now!"

Ten seconds later a large jeep came tearing onto the scene. Lazar stuck his head out the window.

"What's up, Boss. Where's Benson?"

Yaburov pointed to the direction Benson had sprinted. "She took off. Go get her and when you do, kill her."

Lazar had returned his hand to the wheel when Yaburov hollared after him. "Go after her on foot, idiot! I don't want the security cameras at the strip catching your license plate number. This cannot be traceable."

The three men were out of the car in seconds and began sprinting while drawing guns. Benson hadn't been wearing shoes when they had left the mansion so catching her wouldn't be a challenge.

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Benson wasn't sure if there was a time in her life when she had run faster. The shot fired at her had scared her but she was sure Yaburov's aim would be off. It didn't take her long to move out of range. However, she knew Yaburov would sned his trio of assassins after her. She only hoped she could find Stabler first. She had no idea where he was or where she was headed. She only hoped to find someone before Mikhail, Lazar, Platon and Yaburov found her.

There was stitch forming in her side but she ignored it. Fear kept her moving.

"ELLIOT!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!"

She didn't know why she had yelled. Stabler probably wasn't in ear shot and she was probably running in the opposite direction.

The socks covering her feet offered no protection and she knew her feet would be in severe pain when this was over.

"OLIVIA!"

Benson looked ahead and saw someone running towards her. Actually, three someones.

"Elliot," she screamed again and ran faster, her breath becoming more hitched by the step.

A shot rang out that barely missed her.

"Olivia, get down!" Munch didn't need to tell her twice. Benson threw herself onto the ground, sheltering her head and neck with her arms. The sound of bullets filled her ears as she struggled to get control of her breathing.

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Stabler had felt his heart jump when he saw Benson running towards him. He screamed her name to make sure it was her. She had screamed his name back but Stabler hadn't heard it. His eyes had fallen on three men who seemed to have materialized out of thin air. One of them lifted his gun and fired a shot. It wasn't aimed at himself, Munch or Fin but at Benson. Munch seemed to have realized this as well because he yelled at Benson to get down. She had done as he had said and he, Stabler and Fin opened fire on the three men approaching, taking them out with three shots each just before they had time to turn their attention to them.

Munch and Fin sprinted to the fallen trio of attackers while Stabler went to Benson. He squatted down in front of her and gently touched her arms, which were covering her head.

"Liv, you okay?"

Benson raised her head and gave him a huge smile. "Thanks," she whispered as Munch and Fin joined them.

"They're all dead. You okay, Liv?"

She had nodded again so Stabler offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Yaburov's still out there and we can't let him get away. I got him in the face with dirt but he might run."

Fin had stepped in front of Benson to keep her from walking off as she attempted to do so.

"We aren't going anywhere right now. We're going into the office building and call for the police. Yaburov could be anywhere by now."

Benson gave him a cold look. "We are the police, Tutuola."

"I meant back up, Benson."

Realizing who she was glowering at, Benson relaxed and gave Fin a genuine smile.

"Sorry, Fin."

He returned the smile. "All's forgotten. I've missed you, Liv."

They shook hands and Benson pulled him into a hug. She than turned to Munch.

"You here too?"

Munch looked her up and down and fought to keep himself from laughing.

"Yeah but you aren't. Since when do you wear nightgowns and not shower? I came all the way from New York to London to Latvia and back to London and when I finally get to see you, you show up in your pjs."

Benson fought to keep her face straight. "Isn't it just like you to think only about appearances?"

She and Munch looked at each other, each daring the other to laugh first. Finally, both grinned and embraced.

Fin rolled his eyes and gestured to the office building.

"In case you've forgotten, we still have a case open and now no hostages for Yaburov to barter with."

Munch, Fin and Benson began to walk towards the building but Stabler hung behind. A victorious smile crept over his lips and he punched the air with his fist. They had won. Benson was safe, Yaburov would be arrested and they'd be home in America before they knew it. It was the first good feeling Stabler had experienced since the night Benson hadn't stepped off her flight.

A hand gently squeezing his arm brought him back to reality. He smiled at the owner of the hand, who returned it.

"You okay, El?"

"Better than okay," he replied and began to trek towards the building with his partner. "Everything's gonna be fine."

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Unlike in Latvia, the detectives were unable to find a brick or even a stone as a means to open the building. Finally, out of sheer annoyance, Fin fired a shot into the glass shattering it. They had unlocked the door and proceeded to an office, where they divided out assignments.

While Munch called for backup and Fin looked for snacks, Stabler watched Benson pull her socks off. She made a face at him when she caught Stabler watching her.

"I just wanna get outta this nightgown and into something I'd normally wear."

Stabler went over and took a seat on the ground beside her. "I never pictured you as a nightgown type of girl."

Benson nodded and leaned back against the wall. "I'm not but I thought my character would wear a nightgown to bed rather than a tank top and shorts."

Stabler leaned up against the wall beside her as Fin returned.

"Anyone got a dollar on 'em?"

Stabler and Benson shook their heads. Munch did as well when he finally got off the phone.

"Damn, cause there's a vending machine. Never mind, I'll be back."

He'd taken off again and Munch had taken a seat on the ground next to Benson and Stabler.

"You ready to go home, Liv?"

"More than you can possibly know." Benson was telling the truth. She had lost track of how long she had been gone. She wasn't sure if it had been three weeks yet or not but she knew it was long enough. She looked forward to sleeping in her own bed. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Her fatigue was severe and she needed an uninterrupted night's rest. She was also in pain from her run. She sure certain that Yaburov's punch to her face and stomach had broken at least two ribs and cracked her cheekbone. Her nose wasn't broken but the black eye she had almost been rid of was back. The run hadn't helped improve these injuries and now all she wanted was a shot of morphine and a comfortable bed. She opened her eyes when she felt a bag of chips land in her lap.

"Compliments of Commonwealth Airstrip." Fin handed a bag to Munch and Stabler as well and kept one for himself.

"I thought you said you found a snack machine and none of us had any money."

Fin grinned and opened his bag. "Let's just say we own the airstrip a new vending machine."

Maybe the situation was humorous or maybe they were all so exhausted that anything would have seemed funny to them, but all four detectives laughed before setting into their chips.

Benson wasn't a big Cheetos fan but they were the first thing she'd eaten in almost two days and they tasted fantastic. She began to inhale them, grabbing the attention of the other three detectives.

"Hungry?"

"First think I've had in two days," Benson hadn't stopped eating when she told them this. Her bag was already half empty and now she needed a drink. Fin placed his beside her. "I'm willing to donate my share."

Stabler and Munch followed suit and while Benson turned a slight shade of red, she continued to inhale the junk food. She had just finished her bag, Munch's bag and was moving onto Stabler's when they heard the door to the entrance open.

"Thank God, backup's here."

Stabler had been on his feet when Munch pulled out his gun.

"Wait, did anyone hear sirens?"

The four detectives exchanged looks. None of them could remember hearing sirens or even a car pulling up.

"Wouldn't they announce that backup was here?" Stabler, Benson and Fin couldn't answer that question.

"I'd think they would." They stood in silence for several seconds, listening intently.

"Let's split up and try and see if it's Yaburov," Stabler whispered. "Liv and I'll take the second floor. You guys stay here on the first."

Fin nodded but before they went, Munch handed Benson a gun.

"Got this off one of the bastards we shot. You're gonna need a gun."

Benson whispered her thanks as she and Stabler inched off, together again.

_Together at last! Together for ever! We're tying a knot, they never can sever!_

**Annie - I Don't Need Anything but You **

**Author's notes: **Thanks for the reviews and especially to kellyofthemidnightdawn for extending your congrats. It's been a great week. I'll be back tomorrow night:)


	16. The Last Stand

**Disclaimer: **I am now wearing the One Ring so I'm currently invisible. This should make obtaining my prize very easy...

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Lizzie**

**The Last Stand**

Stabler headed up the staircase first with Benson at his heals. The stairs creaked under their weight and Stabler only hoped it sounded loud because of how tense they were. When they reached the landing, Benson gestured to the offices to the left.

"I'll take those and you can take the rest."

"No!" Stabler quickly lowered his voice, glancing around. "We're staying together."

"We can accomplish more if we split up, El, and you know it." Benson's voice, while a whisper, was angry. Stabler was questioning her abilities, something he had only done once and that was after she'd just had her throat slit right before his eyes.

"Not necessarily. We might accomplish more separately but we'll be safer if we stay together."

Benson glowered at him for several minutes before nodded and, taking the initiative, headed for the first office in front of them. She kicked the door open and Stabler ventured in with his gun drawn. He searched the corners only to find the room empty. Shaking his head to Benson who was standing in the doorway, they slowly made their way down the hall, alternating who opened the door open and who searched. Every time it turned up negative.

Then, on the last door, Stabler kicked it open and Benson plunged inside. She called out his name seconds later and Stabler hurried in behind her, shutting the door behind him as he went. She was standing at the window, looking down into the field. Stabler only saw a black Cadillac parked outside.

"What's up, Liv?"

Benson pointed at the car and turned to her partner. "That's Yaburov's car. I'd know it anywhere."

Stabler glanced around the room, doing a double take. The room was as empty as it had been two minutes ago. Pulling out his cell phone, Stabler decided to try a different approach.

"I'll call Munch and Fin and let them know of the situation." He began to dial the number as he turned to leave the room.

Benson nodded and gave one last look at the car before turning to follow her partner. But when she turned around she found him staring down the barrel of a gun, his cell phone down by his side

Benson's gasp of surprise made Yaburov turn his attention to her while keeping the gun trained on her partner.

"Put your gun down and I won't blow his brains out."

Stabler glanced back at Benson, who was still clutching her gun but no longer had it raised. "Drop it, bitch! You, drop your phone."

Stabler's cell had rang Fin's number three times now and the detective wasn't going to hang up until Munch or Fin picked up.

"You wanna die, Stabler? Want her to die?"

Stabler used his peripheral vision to see Benson watching him.

"Just do it, El."

Deciding that he could sacrifice his phone, Stabler dropped it and crushed it with his right foot right as he heard, "Fin," on the other end.

Yaburov nodded his approval and turned his glance to Benson. "Now, drop the gun."

Benson didn't move so Yaburov took aim and fired a shot. The bullet ripped through the window, barely missing Benson, who took a sharp intake of breath.

"Elliot, tell your partner to put her gun down or the next bullet won't miss."

Stabler took in his surroundings quickly. Yaburov had taken his gun the second the detective had opened the door. Instead of walking in on them, Yaburov had waited outside the door for them to come to him. Cursing his stupidity for allowing the door to close behind him, Stabler, who could no longer see Benson as she had thrown herself sideway to dodge the bullet and was now behind him, looked at the shot Yaburov had. Stabler was in front of him but he had a clear shot at anything behind him by aiming over the detective's shoulder. Stabler wasn't sure if Benson had her gun raised or not but was positive that Yaburov had him positioned so he was acting as a human shield. Cursing again, Stabler realized that while Yaburov was in perfect position to shoot Benson, he was also perfectly hidden. Yaburov seemed to be aware of his situation also.

"You can't shoot me, bitch, but I can shoot you and your partner. Put the gun down."

Stabler wanted nothing more than to see Benson. They had known each other for so long that by just looking at her Stabler knew what she was planning. His inability to look at her was a great disadvantage. He also knew that without seeing his face, Benson couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"Very good," Yaburov murmured, his hand now held out and with this pointer fingure gestured for Benson to walk forward. Stabler couldn't see what was going on. He twisted his head in a hope of seeing his partner. "Now, bring it here. But first, turn it towards yourself. Like that, yes."

Stabler heard footsteps behind him and soon Benson was at his side. She was holding the gun by the barrel, the butt sticking out towards Yaburov, which he took.

"Thank you. Now, find your partner's handcuffs."

Benson, while she had been willing to disarm herself, seemed to be drawing the line.

"Why?" Her voice held no fear but it wasn't as firm as Stabler always remembered it being.

Yaburov stepped forward and placed the gun against Stabler's forehead, digging it in painfully.

"Just do as you're told."

Benson put her hands in Stabler's pockets and felt around. Her hand grazed his cuffs but she didn't stop. After checking both she stepped back and shook her head.

"He must've left them somewhere."

Liar must have been printed on Benson's forehead because Yaburov, while keeping the gun pressed against Stabler, reached into his pocket and produced the cuffs.

"Lying to me'll get you shot, bitch." He threw the cuffs to her and gestured to Stabler. "Cuff him, now."

Benson glared at Yaburov. "No way in hell. You want 'em on him, you do it yourself. I'm not helping you restrain him."

Yaburov looked at Stabler for a moment. "She's got a mouth on her," he whispered before slamming his head against Stabler's. The detective slumped to the ground and tried to force his eyes to focus. Yaburov grabbed Benson by her hair and cocked his gun.

"Wrong answer…"

Stabler winced away as a gun shot was fired into the room. Yaburov fell to the ground, releasing Benson as he did so, in an attempt to shield himself from Fin's bullet.

"Liv, Elliot, get outta there!"

Munch didn't need to tell them twice. Benson grabbed Stabler, who was still reeling from his head injury, and they ran from the room. Yaburov found his feet and took a desperate shot that hit the door frame in exactly the same place Benson had just pulled Stabler through.

"Split up," Munch had called back. "We're harder to catch that way."

The second Stabler heard Munch and Fin on the stairs was the second he remembered that neither he nor Benson were armed.

Benson seemed to have realized this also because she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Freeze!"

Yaburov seemed to have gotten over the shock of nearly being taken out, but his shot at them was poorly aimed and missed by several inches.

"We gotta find somewhere to hide and some guns," Benson was talking to herself as well as to Stabler. The latter was finally losing the cross eyed effects of being hit in the head.

Stabler took in their surroundings quickly because he was positive Yaburov was right behind them. Seeing the various offices, he tapped Benson on the shoulder and gestured to one, which they entered. Benson locked the door while Stabler sought out a hiding place. The closet was too small and the only thing big enough for them to fit under was the desk.

"Under here's the best we can do. If we had a weapon we could wait on him and attack by surprise."

Benson, having locked the door had taken a letter opener off of the desk.

"At least we have a weapon of some sort," she whispered. Quickly but quietly, she crawled under the the desk. "I'll wait until he finds us and then I'll stab him. It'll be difficult since it isn't very sharp but it's the best we've got."

This plan had risks but Stabler nodded and crawled under the desk beside her. Both of them barely fit under the desk, Benson remaining on her hands on knees, the letter opener in her hand like a dagger.

They sat there in silence for several minutes. Stabler could feel Benson's labored breathing beside him. Knowing his couldn't sound much better, he reached up and gently put his hand on her back to get her attention. She turned her neck so they were making eye contact. She raised her eyebrows at him in questioning. Her partner's expression clearly asked if she was okay. When she nodded, Stabler leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"You sure you don't want me out there?"

Benson nodded, her ears taking in every sound. At least her breathing had slowed.

The minutes creaked by and Stabler felt an overwhelming sense of dread. What if Yaburov had just decided to leave? They needed him to get Evans and the other women in the New York brothel. What if he'd gone after Munch and Fin? They could handle themselves but Stabler still felt that everything was traceable back to him and Benson. This was their fault.

_No,_ Stabler's thoughts butted in. _"It's your fault. Olivia was fine until you came storming in looking for her. If you had just let her do her job, everything would be fine. If anyone dies, it's your fault._

Stabler's thoughts were brought back into the present by the sounds of someone kicking in a door in much the similar fashion he and Benson had been using just moments before. Maybe Munch and Fin were searching for Yaburov. Stabler felt rather than heard Benson's breath become hitched as she watched for light to fill the room as whoever was kicking down doors found theirs.

"Maybe we shouldn't have locked the door. It'll give him a pretty good clue that we're in here."

Stabler nodded but grabbed Benson by the back of her nightgown when she started to climb out.

"It's too late now, Liv. You don't know when he's…"

His voice trailed off as a foot came in contact with the door but didn't budge.

Stabler and Benson exchanged looks and Stabler released his partner, who returned to her former position, letter opener in hand.

Gun shots into the door made both Benson and Stabler jump. Benson's features became more set and she gripped the letter opener with more force. The door opened seconds later and light filled the dark room. Stabler peered out from under the desk and could only see the shoes. He didn't recognize them as Munch or Fin's. The shoes were getting closer to the desk and Stabler returned his eyes to Benson who looked frightened but determined. Her grip on the letter opened was so tight that her knuckles were white.

Stabler turned back to watching the feet just in time for one of them to kick the desk hard. While Stabler was ready Benson, who had been concentrating on other things, gasped loudly. However, it only took her a second to get over her shock. Realizing that she had just given their hiding place and plan away, she threw herself forward and plunged the opener into his shoe. She'd been aiming for his leg but her tight grip and adrenalin charged thrust caused it to reach the actual flesh of his foot.

Yaburov let out a scream of agony and the gun fell from his hands. Stabler leapt out from under the desk and went for the gun. The wound to Yaburov's foot seemed to only be surface and he recovered quickly. He kicked out and Stabler attempted to roll away and the kick landed in his hip rather than his ribs. Benson dove for the gun at the same moment Yaburov did but Benson seized the gun first. To keep her from turning back and having a shot at him, Yaburov grabbed her ankle and twisted. She cried out in pain but still attempted to twist around. However, she wasn't able to twist far enough and screamed for her partner.

"Elliot, take the gun."

Stabler, who was in pain beyond any he had ever experienced, didn't even hear her.

Putting his boot covered foot on Benson's bare one, Yaburov climbed to his feet. Benson bit on her lip to keep from crying out, fearing her foot would break. She attempted a shot at him and missed.

"Don't make me break your foot, Olivia."

Benson knew that having her foot broken would do nothing. Her partner was still lying on the ground so she decided on a third option. She released the gun but instead of handing it to Yaburov, she slid it across the floor with as much force as she could so it was out of Yaburovs rang. He'd have to leave her to grab it. Yaburov hesitated only a moment before going for the gun. It had barely gone halfway across the room. He retrieved it and when he turned the gun back on what he assumed was one pain ridden detective and another refusing to leave without her partner he caught a book right in the face. Stabler was finally pain free enough to find his feet and Benson threw the first thing at Yaburov she could grab to get a distraction. She than grabbed her partner and tore from the room.

"MUNCH! FIN!" Stabler's voice echoed down the corridor but there was no sign of the others.

"We've gotta find them."

Stabler agreed but also knew they needed to get as far from here as was possible. Not knowing which way to go both Benson and Stabler began a long sprint down the corridor.

"Where's back up," Benson whispered as they made their way up the stairs, deciding to head back to the second floor. Stabler shrugged. He had no idea but surely they were nearly here. That was what he hoped, at least. Pain was filling his body and, judging by the outward state of Benson's body, she couldn't be feeling much better.

"We need to get a visual of Yaburov. We need to know where he's at."

Stabler leaned over the balcony and kept his eyes peeled on the room they had just left. He didn't emerge and Stabler began to have a feeling of dread.

"I know you didn't hit him that hard with the book, Liv."

Benson nodded, her eyes also raking the floor. "You don't think he'd be able to recover that quickly, do you? He's also got a bum foot."

Stabler nodded but it seemed their perp was more resilient than originally thought.

"He also knows this place better than we do. He's probably been parking his plane here for years."

"Very true, Detective."

Stabler's heart stopped as he heard a gun cock from behind them. He and Benson turned around. Yaburov was looking anything but talkative right now and Stabler knew this was it. No more talking or bargaining. They were about to die.

He turned his gun on Benson who didn't flinch. "You've been a thorn in my side since I first met you. I believe you remember what I said about watching you die?"

Benson still didn't react but Stabler couldn't think fast enough. There was no way out. He expected Yaburov to fire but instead the Russian turned his gun on Stabler.

"For that, I'll make you watch him die first."

Stabler had heard that when you die from a bullet, you don't actually hear the shot that's fired so it was to his great surprise when he heard a shot ring out. Out of habit, he squeezed his eyes shut thinking the end had come. Yet there was no pain. He heard a grunt of pain and a body hit the floor. Someone had been shot.

"Elliot! Olivia!"

Stabler didn't move. He thought he heard Cragen's voice but he must have been mistaken. They were in London, far from home.

He than felt someone very gently touch him on the shoulder. Stabler, who wasn't sure if he wanted to open his eyes, had finally done so and came face to face with his boss.

"Captain?"

Cragen smiled and nodded. "Yep, you okay?"

Stabler nodded but than he remembered that someone had been shot and his thoughts shifted to his partner.

"Liv!"

"I'm fine, Elliot."

Stabler looked to his right and saw Benson standing in between Munch and Fin, her face slightly paler than normal.

"Who got shot?"

Munch pointed at the ground and Stabler's mouth fell open. Vasyl Yaburov was laying there, still alive, after being shot in the shoulder.

"Nice shot, Cap."

Cragen shook his headed and gestured to Randy Ulmer who was standing nearby, gun still drawn.

"It was him. We heard him mention shooting you first so Ulmer opened fire."

"Didn't really have a shot so I just fired," Ulmer muttered. "Probably why he's still alive. I would've been shooting to kill."

Cragen and Stabler made their way over to Munch, Fin and Benson.

"You three all right?"

Munch and Fin nodded but they both knew the question wasn't directed at them. Cragen hadn't seen Benson in almost three weeks and he had missed her greatly.

"Shaken but okay," was her reply. Her eyes were on her former captor. Ulmer came over and gestured to the cuffs that were sticking out of Benson's pocket, the ones she had almost been forced to restrain her partner with.

"You wanna do the honors? Arrest Yaburov," Ulmer added when Benson hadn't moved.

Benson looked to Cragen who nodded so she pulled out the cuffs and made her way over to the injured Russian. She knelt down beside him and pulled his hands behind his back.

"Vasyl Yaburov, you are under arrest for numerous crimes. Here's a list in case you've lost track: murder in the first, murder in the second, rape, involuntary servitude, kidnapping young women from all over the world, and I'm sure I've left out some. Dont' worry, they'll clarify those when you get to the United States."

"Yeah," Stabler couldn't help himself. "Like the kidnapping of a New York police officer."

Yaburov snorted and Benson tightened the cuffs, making him flinch.

"How could I forget that one, you bastard." Yaburov gave a moan when Benson helped him to his feet. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed. Do you understand these rights?"

Yaburov snickered and Benson gave him a light shove. "Of course I do, Liv, but let me see if you understand this; you have nothing on me back in the States. I'll be deported back to Latvia for my fair trial there. You've failed, Liv. Do you understand that?"

There was silence as Yaburov and Benson glared at one another.

"I think you'll find that you are very much mistaken, Mr. Yaburov."

Both Benson and Yaburov, along with everyone else in the room, turned to the two people who had just entered. While Benson recognized the two visitors, Yaburov did not. The man who had just spoke was Asian and in his forties. The woman, who was currently on her cell phone, looked to be in her early thirties and was wearing a blue power suit. She muttered a thanks on her cell phone and hung up.

"Dr. Huang's correct, Mr. Yaburov, you're very much mistaken."

Yaburov smiled at the two visitors he now recognized. "So I finally get to meet Casey Novak and George Huang."

Everyone ignored him as Novak had just turned to Cragen. "That was Detective Phillips back in the States. He and Detective Jefferson have just arrested Kendal Evans at Mr. Yaburov's brothel. The women have been transferred to protective custody and will be sent home to their original countries as quickly as the system will allow."

Yaburov glared at Novak. "That doesn't…"

"Convict you, you're correct." Novak was ready. "But you'll know that Kendal Evans sang like a canary in a last ditch effort to get a lesser sentence. He's even agreed to testify against you at trial. And THAT, Mr. Yaburov, does convict you."

Benson gave Yaburov a shove toward two officers from London PD. "Any more questions, Mr. Yaburov?"

This time, the Russian said nothing as he was led away. Benson didn't look at him and instead made her way over to her partner, where they watched their perp being led away.

Once Yaburov was gone, Ulmer turned to Cragen. There's still a lotta paper work to be completed, Don. I'll give you guys a few moments alone but I'd like to get all this shit done tonight."

Cragen had nodded but Ulmer wasn't ready to leave yet. He found his way over to Benson and pulled her into a hug without saying a word.

"God you don't know how many nights of sleep I've lost over you, Liv."

Benson didn't seem surprised by the hug and quickly returned it. "I'm sorry," was all she said. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to the others, Ulmer muttered an apology to Cragen before leaving and the seven Americans were together again for the first time after the longest separation in eight years.

Cragen kept it brief, knowing that the paper work was extensive and they could catch up later. He mostly wanted to be alone with his team to make sure everyone was fine.

"John, Fin, you guys okay?"

Again, Munch and Fin knew Cragen was more interested in Stabler and Benson, so they merely nodded so their Captain could get on with it. They were exhausted and wanted to head for their hotel. Sure enough, he went right on from them.

"Elliot, Olivia, how're you?"

Benson and Stabler exchanged looks. Stabler nodded his head to show he wasn't hurt but all eyes fell on Benson. She'd been the one missing the longest and the one in the most danger.

"I'll be fine," she said. "Thanks for sending the entire squad after me."

This even made Cragen smile and he hugged the detective whose funeral he had been planning just twenty four hours prior and thought he'd never see again.

That had broken the ice and conversation had broken out among the group. As quickly as each person could, they updated the rest of the squad what had happened since they had last been together. All knew that more details would come out later but right now there was paper work to be done. It was during this time, that Stabler realized how close this squad really way.

_How could we not be,_ Stabler found himself thinking. _We're all over here in Europe, some of us for a long time, just for one person._ His eyes raked over Huang, Novak, Cragen, Munch, Fin and finally came to rest on the person who had started it all, Olivia Benson. She was currently hugging Novak but it didn't take long for her to catch him staring at her and she cuffed the ADA on the shoulder and walked over to my partner.

"Thanks for coming after me, El, and for saving my life."

She held out her fist for him to knock but lowered it when he didn't move. "You got yourself away from Yaburov, you saved us back in the room with the letter opener. You recused yourself, Liv."

He than hugged her while Cragen gave instructions to Fin on what would happen next. Pulling apart, Benson and Stabler joined the conversation.

"Ulmer's gonna find us a hotel. This is London PD so don't expect the Plaza."

"When have any of us stayed at the Plaza?"

Fin's comment got several laughs mostly because of the truth in it. When everyone finally stopped, Cragen gestured to the door. "Let's get outta here so I can fill out my damned paper work."

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Outside the building, Cragen and the others found three police cars waiting, lights flashing but no sound. Ulmer got out of one when he saw them emerge.

"Don, I thought you'd come back to the station house with me and get this paperwork done. The rest of you can go with the other two cars to your hotel for the night. After we get done with you, Don, you can join them. Hopefully it won't take long."

Cragen had agreed while really wanting nothing more than a hot shower and a soft bed. He resentfully watched the two cop cars with Benson, Stabler, Munch, Fin, Novak and Huang comfortably seated together pull away.

"At least I have them all back," he muttered to himself as he and Ulmer headed in the opposite direction for downtown London.

"_As long as we got each other, we got the world spinnin' right in our hands."_

**As Long as We Got Each Other - Steve Dorff & John Bettis**

**Author's notes: **This chapter got re-written at least twenty times. I was always able to find something I want to change. Special thanks to kelly of the midnight dawn for point out that I got Benson's age wrong. I was going off the actress's age because I didn't remember the epi where we find out when her mother was raped. Forgive that mistake of mine:)

Also, I'm thinking of posting this to another site but they have a strict rule on betaing. Since my sister (whom I'd like to thank for just reviewing) is busy with her classes, I've betaed this myself but I'd like to know if someone is interested in being my beta for another site. I may be arguementative but I can take constructive criticism so if you're interested, let me know. Again, thanks for reading and we're almost to the end. We have about 3 chapters and a epilogue to go.


	17. Emotions

**Disclaimer**: Okay, so as it turns out that guy bought the One Ring off of was a con artist and I wasn't really invisible. I barely escaped and am formulating a new plan. I'm gonna ask Maleficent to teach me how to morph into a dragon, only I'm gonna make outter skin thicker than a shield because I have more intelligence than her. We'll see how this goes...

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Lizzie**

**Emotions**

It took Cragen over an hour to finish the paperwork and see Yaburov off on an airplane bound for the United States.

"I've wanted to get that bastard for so long. Thanks for your help, Captain."

Ulmer extended his hand and shook with Captain Cragen. "Tell me, how's Liv?"

Cragen gave a light shrug. In truth he hadn't really spoken to her since after Yaburov had been arrested. She, Stabler, Munch, Fin, Novak, and Huang had headed for the hotel Ulmer had set up for them but Cragen had mounds of paper work to fill out. He wanted nothing more than to head for the hotel, get a hot shower, and take a long nap but he wanted to speak with the detective he had almost lost more.

"I'm hoping to get more of an idea after I get to the hotel. I haven't had a lot of time."

Ulmer nodded politely but his expression read that he was more than a little concerned.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know more. I'm gonna insist she talk with someone when we get home. I'll take care of her, Randy. I promise."

Ulmer nodded silently and muttered a thanks as Cragen headed for the door.

"Where's this hotel anyway?"

"You're at the Dorchester Hotel on Park Lane."

Cragen did a double take at those words. "That's a five hundred dollar a night hotel at a minimum! There's no way we can afford that."

Ulmer blushed slightly and shook his head. "It's on the house, Captain. You helped me put a dangerous trafficker away. I owe you one."

Cragen felt that to "own him one" would have been to treat them to a nice dinner or pay for a night in a European class motel, not spring for a five star hotel.

"Thank you." Cragen and Ulmer shook hands once more and Cragen headed for the hotel. Deciding to err on the cheap side, he took the Underground rather than opt for a taxi. Yet once he was seated on the train he wished he had chosen a taxi. The damn trains didn't move fast enough for his liking. There were six people waiting on him and the sun would be up shortly.

_If it hasn't set again by the time the train reached it's destination_, Cragen thought angrily.

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

The Dorchester was as beautiful and luxurious as Cragen had pictured. He made his way up to his room and keyed in. He stepped inside and found Benson and Novak asleep on the bed.

Stabler was seated by the window staring into space. His eyes were glazed over and while he was showing signs of fatigue, he wasn't about to fall asleep. When Cragen laid his coat on the bed and began to remove his jacket and tie, Stabler nodded his greeting.

Once Cragen made himself comfortable, he walked over and took the chair beside Stabler, his eyes going to Benson and Novak, the former still wearing her blood stained nightgown and the latter in her business suit and nylons.

"They doin' okay?"

Stabler shrugged and lowered his voice to a whisper so soft Cragen had to lean in to hear.

"I'm not sure. They both passed out as soon as we got in. Munch, Fin and Huang said they had the right idea and headed for their room. Ulmer offered three rooms so Liv and Case could have their own but we thought it was a waste of money. You have no idea how much this damn place costs a night."

Cragen glanced around at the posh setting. The beds were large and the blankets were soft. There was a safe and a refrigerator and the bath tub was the size of Cragen's bed back home. There were also other amenities that pointed to the fact that those who stayed in this hotel lived a wealthy lifestyle. No one here lived close to that lifestyle.

"I can guess. So everyone's asleep but you and me?"

"So it would seem," was Stabler's whispered reply.

"You thinking 'bout a nap, Elliot?"

Stabler shook his head, his eyes on his partner. "Nope."

Cragen's eyes also went to Benson and than back to Stabler. "I'm not really wanting to sleep either." This was far from the truth but something was keeping his detective up and Cragen was determined to crack the case. Let's go for a walk and grab a soda or something. Sun'll be up in an hour or so."

Stabler shook his head again but didn't reply, his eyes never leaving Benson's still face.

Cragen should have seen this coming and yet he hoped they would steer clear of this. Stabler's faith in Benson had been shaken. He still trusted her implicitly but now he didn't want to let her leave his sight. Even with Yaburov in jail, there were still plenty of his cronies out there. Cragen took a deep breath and considered how best to approach this. If Stabler couldn't bounce back from this than he'd have the difficult job of finding a new partner for both of them. And this would not be taking into account the possibility that without Benson as a partner, Stabler might not be able to function properly. How damaged was he because of this? More importantly, how damaged was Benson? She'd been the prisoner of a man capable of atrocities unfathomable. She had seen things that the others hadn't. While Benson's life in SVU had prepared her for these crimes, she and the others usually only saw the aftermath of a crime. She would have been a witness to the actual atrocity. What if she had been a victim? Deciding that there was one person she would have confided in, he decided to ask Stabler.

"Do you have any idea what Yaburov did to her?"

Stabler bit on his lip so Cragen stood up. "Let's not talk about this here. Let's go for a walk, Elliot."

When Stabler shook his head negatively in answer to this second offer, Cragen took another seat.

"Elliot, you can't stand over her and protect her for the rest of your life. You've gotta get over this or it might cost you your partnership. She's gonna need you right now but not as a babysitter, as a friend and confidant. You're the closest thing she has to family and she'll lean on you to get through this."

Stabler looked at Cragen and than returned his gaze to Benson. He knew Cragen was right but that didn't mean he liked it. Benson was his partner but he hated the feelings coursing through his veins. The feelings he had confessed to Ally Gall in the bar had returned and with a vengeance. He was furious with Benson right now. When he'd seen her again for the first time at Commonwealth Airstrip, he had found himself fighting two urges: the urge to hug her and the urge to hit her. Stabler glanced at his captain. Would Cragen understand or would he simply agree that the days of Team Benson/Stabler were over? Deciding to give it a try, he stood up.

"A coke sounds pretty good but I suggest asking for one with extra ice because than they might give us more'n one cube."

Cragen cracked a smile and followed Stabler out the door.

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

The pub they found wasn't a large one and that's what both Stabler and Cragen were hoping for. Choosing a secluded corner, Cragen enjoyed a coke but Stabler, now that he wasn't holding someone's life in his hands, indulged in a beer.

"You sure it's okay if I have alcohol, Cap?"

Cragen, a recovering alcoholic nodded and sipped his coke. "Watching you drink won't turn me back, Elliot. I just won't indulge with you."

Stabler looked grateful and took a long drink from his mug. Cragen watched him during this time. There was something on Stabler's mind, something concerning this case and Olivia Benson. Deciding that it should be he who initiated conversation, Cragen began by voicing the same question he had back in the hotel room.

"Did Yaburov do anything to Olivia?"

Stabler sat his mug down and stared into space. "He beat her up, Cap, but that's all. He tried to rape her but she fought back. Nailed him right in the nose and he decided not to mess with her."

"Smart man," Cragen muttered. He'd known Olivia Benson for eight years and knew she wouldn't go down easily. "What else?"

Stabler gripped his mug tightly. He wanted nothing more than to get his hands around Yaburov's neck and squeeze. No, snap. "He split her lip, blackened her eye, broke at least two of her ribs, she thinks more, and cracked her cheekbone. She needs to see a doctor but she wants to wait until we're home in New York. When're we goin' home, Cap?"

"Soon, I hope." Cragen hoped that they would leave in a day or two. There were cases waiting for them back home and the Yaburov case would be there was well. They needed to finish the paperwork and get home. "I'm gonna check with Ulmer tomorrow…I keep forgetting it's morning so today, and buy tickets first thing. I'll work round the clock if it'll mean gettin' us home quicker."

After finishing his beer, Stabler opted for a coke. There was no need to get drunk right now. The first mug was helping him to relax but his temper was still on high.

"You know her better than me. How d'ya think she's doin'?"

Stabler sighed into his warm coke. The damn Brits never put enough ice in his drink and this royally pissed him off.

"She's scared but I think she'll bounce back. DAMN HER!"

Cragen, who had been drinking at the time, dropped the cup at this sudden outburst of anger. The remnants of his drink went everywhere but Cragen didn't notice. He didn't even attempt to clean up the mess. His focus was on his detective, who was red in the face.

"What's wrong, Elliot?"

Stabler cursed and knocked his mug onto the floor where it smashed. Both men ignored the mess but they were starting to draw the attention of other customers.

"Everyone's so busy worrying about how Liv's doin,' and I'm right there with you, but what about me? No one cares that I risked everything I've built over the years. My job, my family, my very life, I put all of it on the line for her. She just can't keep her God-damn nose outta things, can she?"

Stabler's teeth were clenched in anger and frustration. His fingernails were digging into the table, eyes closed and his breathing was heavy. Cragen, careful to keep himself objective without babying the detective, didn't try and comfort him.

"How are you, Elliot?"

Stabler's fist made contact with the table but he didn't wince in pain. His eyes were screwed up and it seemed he was concentrating on what to say next.

"Fucking awful, Captain. I've been so worried about her. I thought I'd never see her again. I just couldn't imagine not having her here. But now that she's safe I'm angry as hell at her. I was pissed when I found out what she'd done. I thought these damn feelings would go away when we found her but they haven't. They've gotten worse and I don't know how to stop 'em."

Cragen knew these feelings because he had experienced similar ones when Stabler had vanished. They had various steps to follow but Stabler had taken the law into his own hands. He'd risked everything based on a hope. However, Stabler had been victorious and these feelings were gone. Now he only worried about the Chief of Ds and how he would handle it. Cragen would fight tooth and nail for Stabler to insure he kept his job.

"Elliot, these feelings are normal. I know I'm no psychiatrist but I've had similar feelings in past situations. They'll pass with time and you and Liv'll be just like you were."

While most people would say Cragen spoke to quickly, the SVU Captain believed every word he said. Stabler and Benson were closer than any other pair he'd ever seen. He was angry at her because of what she had risked. She hadn't put strangers in danger or even friends. She's put herself on the line and that anger Stabler. He doubted his detective would be experiencing emotions as disturbing as these if Benson had used another cop as bait rather than herself. Right now the situation had just ended and emotions were riding on high. Once they returned to the States, took some time off and relaxed, Cragen was sure these feelings would vanish. However, the captain couldn't go on that hope.

"You need to talk with her about this, Elliot. She needs to understand."

Stabler didn't look up from the table. He was staring at a crack in the table, his thoughts were his own. His expression had softened but he gave nothing away.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Yes." Cragen, again, didn't need to think. Benson was his best friend. She'd probably be annoyed and try to justify her actions but they'd forgive each other.

"When?"

"Soon." Cragen hoped that when they returned to the hotel, everyone would be awake and they could talk right then. Benson was stressed enough as it was and didn't need the added pressure of a confidant who was angry with her. They needed to work this out now before it became something worse.

Stabler didn't answer but his expression told Cragen that he understood and would take the necessary steps to take care of this. He loved Benson and he didn't want to push her away.

"Elliot." His detective looked up at him. His expression was confused and angry.

"Yeah?"

"Elliot, you're angry at yourself for being angry at her. I want you to understand something and understand it completely. Your emotions are normal and you aren't the villain in this case." Cragen made sure Stabler was looking at him and understanding him. "You're the hero, Elliot, and I think Olivia will understand this in time."

_"And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you."_

**Mariah Carey - Hero**

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for a shorter chapi but it's more of a lead up into the next one. I thought about putting them together but decided a break was needed. We're getting down to the end so I'll continue to say thanks but I'll have more personal ones at the end of the last chapter.

Also, I know I'm a uber nerd (something I'm very proud of) but I started writing this story just after the first of the year and I was almost finished when I left for New York for Spring Break. There, I heard this song and I immediately thought of my fic. I went searching on Youtube and found it but this site won't leave me a link so just go to Youtube and type in Endless Night. The song I'm thinking of is from the Lion King and it should be the first hit.

I know this is a bit silly so you're all free to mock me:)


	18. Unconditional Love

**Disclaimer: **So you have to be a witch to morph into a dragon. Who knew there were rules? Anyway tomorrow shall be my last attempt and I am planning the biggest heist in history. Prepare thyselves...

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes **

**Lizzie**

**Unconditional Love**

As luck would have it, everyone was awake when Stabler and Cragen returned. They had congregated in Stabler, Cragen, Benson and Novak's room and were discussing breakfast plans. Novak gave them a thankful look when Stabler and Cragen entered.

"Thank God! You almost got left behind. We're starving."

Cragen, who had been pulling his jacket off, stopped. "Then let's get some food now. Anyone know if London PD is paying for our meals this week?"

No one was sure so they decided to eat cheap. As they headed for the Underground, Cragen kept glancing at Stabler. He didn't want to suggest that he and Benson go somewhere alone for breakfast but the detective seemed a bit slow on the uptake. When Cragen had said soon, he meant today. Deciding to let Stabler take things at his own pace, he broke the silence.

"What's everyone thinking for breakfast?"

Something light such as bagels, had been Novak's idea but pancakes or toast and eggs had been voiced by Benson at the same time. The situation was perfect for Cragen to drop a hint without being overzealous.

"We could split into two groups, I guess."

"I'll take Liv for a big breakfast." Stabler seemed to have taken the hint. He didn't seem annoyed or grateful. His statement betrayed nothing.

"Pancakes sound gre…" Fin's voice trailed off when Cragen coughed gently. Taking the hint from his captain, Fin changed his sentence. "great but a muffin sounds even better."

Stabler looked a bit relieved and he gestured toward a local greasy spoon establishment. Benson cast Fin a strange look but followed her partner up the street.

"I thought you loved pancakes, Fin?"

Fin glanced at Cragen, who hoped his detective would pick up his ESP message, begging him to lie gracefully.

"I do but a blueberry muffin sound pretty good right now."

Benson shrugged and Cragen gestured to the Underground. "Shall we? I know a great place we can go."

As the five of them set off, Cragen chanced one last look back at Benson and Stabler's retreating backs. They weren't speaking at the moment but Cragen hoped that would change snoon.

**Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

"That was strange of Fin," Benson muttered as she sat down with her pancakes, eggs, and bacon and taking a big bite. "e uvs anaches."

Stabler snickered and took the seat across from her. "Translation, please. I don't speak Mouthfullinese."

Benson rolled her eyes and swallowed. "I said he loves pancakes."

Stabler knew that his moment had come. He looked at Benson, trying to gauge how she would react. Would she yell at him that she was simply doing her job? Would she speak to him again?

"Not sure but this is better." Stabler's voice trailed off at the end of this sentence. It was now or never. "Actually, I'm glad he opted for a muffin because there's something I wanna talk about."

Benson's expression became concerned and she placed her fork back on the table. She couldn't think of what Stabler would want to talk about so badly that it couldn't be said infront of the rest of the squad.

"Are you okay, El?"

When Stabler shook his head, Benson's look worsened and she seemed to pale a bit. Suddenly she knew where this was headed. Stabler was feeling guilty about the situation. Deciding that she had to set her partner straight and let him know there was nothing to feel guilty about, she reached across the table and put her hand on his forearm.

"I'm fine, Elliot. Everything'll pass with time. Don't worry. You couldn't have done anything different."

That was all Stabler needed. Benson thought he was upset with himself for not finding her sooner. While this was partially true, it wasn't what he was most angry about. He pulled his arm out from under hers and she retracted looking confused.

"Liv, I'm sorry I couldn't act sooner but the person I'm pissed at isn't Yaburov."

Benson's expression darkened. "I hope you're not pissed at Ulmer because…"

"No," Stabler interrupted. "You're the one I'm pissed at. You, Olivia!"

Benson sat back, her expression confused. She could have anticipated Yaburov or even Ulmer, but herself...She hadn't see that coming.

"What the hell are you on about, Elliot?"

Stabler couldn't stop himself. He'd opened the can of worms and now he had to explain everything.

"You just couldn't go somewhere and stop being you for a bit, could you? Why did you stop when that girl jumped?"

Benson's expression had gone from pity to confusion to anger in less than a minute. She cheeks had turned a light shade of pink and her body had tensed up. "I can't just stop being who I am, Stabler."

Her partner sat back. Calling him Stabler was never a good sign.

"I know you can't so why should I? FYI, I was headed for the hotel when I saw a group congregated. I stopped to find out what was up. It was only for two seconds, El, and I overheard Ulmer saying no one was around to do a rape kit. London SVU wasn't there so I volunteered. It was only to get started until the Medical Examiner arrived. I'd seen enough rape kits over the years that I knew the basics."

Stabler's temper had risen during her spiel. This might have been partially true but not all of it. Benson had been thanked for helping and than asked to leave.

"After you were asked to leave, you couldn't just stay down. You had to return to the police the next day and pry further."

Benson's face was as red as Stabler's by now. She was no longer bothering to keep her voice down and their food lay forgotten.

"I was hoping they'd found the guy."

Stabler clenched his fists but managed not to slam them on the table in frustration. "And that's the problem, Liv. You couldn't stay away!"

Benson was suddenly on her feet and leaning across the table. In her haste to stand up, her chair and tipped over and crashing on the floor but she didn't seem to notice. The restaurant manager was standing a few feet away and kept glancing at the arguing pair and his other guests.

"It was an open case." Benson's voice carried throughout the resturant. "Could you have walked away?"

"No," Stabler was on his feet as well, although his chair remained upright. "I wouldn't have gotten involved in the first place, Benson!"

"I told you..."

"That they didn't have anyone to do a rape kit. I know this, Liv! Damn it, you're missing the point!" Now they were shouting at each other and Stabler knew they were seconds away from getting kicked out. Trying to keep his voice calm and collected, he continued.

"What do other units do when they get a rape case? They call us. You shouldn't have been allowed on the scene. They should've called their SVU and had them come in. You just saw a case and wanted to get involved. You don't really know how to do a rape kit properly. You just kinda know what to scrub. Why stop, Benson? You were having such a great time in Europe. WHY THROW IT AWAY FOR A CASE THAT WASN'T EVEN YOURS?"

Stabler's attempt to bring the situation back to a civil nature had failed. By the end of his last sentance, he was yelling again.

"I HAD TO, ELLIOT!" Benson's voice was loud and slightly high pitched. Stabler could see the tears of frustration forming in the corners of her eyes.

"EXCUSE ME!" Benson and Stabler both stopped shouting and turned to face the small man who owned the restaurant they were disturbing.

"Thank you," he muttered, his voice calm, before continuing. "You're ruining the atmosphere for my other guests. Please pay and leave."

Stabler and Benson were both in fighting moods but decided not to cause a scene. They quickly paid up, tipping extremely well, apologized and left. They walked up the street in silence, finally choosing a seat on the sidewalk.

"What d'ya mean you had to, Liv?" Stabler's voice was calm. Benson hadn't had to do anything but his gut told him that she meant something different.

"Elliot, I completely screwed up my last few cases. First with those young men and than little Danielle…" Benson didn't seem to have the ability to put a coherent sentence together right now. "Not only that but my brother got in the way and I caused another rape in that case, not to mention the rape he committed himself. I've been screwing up so much lately, El, that I had to prove to myself that I'm still a good cop."

Stabler's anger was ebbing away quicker than it had come. He hadn't had the first clue that the past few weeks had been troubling her a great deal. How could he have not seen this? He knew her better than anyone. He should have known.

"Liv, that last case wasn't your fault and the problems with your brother are natural. You wanted family and all you have is that asshole. No one blames you for what happen, Liv. You're a good cop. Don't let two bad weeks and one asshole compromise your good judgment. You're one of our best…and you know it."

Benson had tears streaming down her face by this point. She was leaning forward with her arms wrapped around her legs. She said nothing and Stabler decided that the time had come to decrease the tension. He looked his partner up and down. She'd shed the dingy nightgown and was wearing pants and a shirt and that looked familiar.

"My stuff looks good on you but it's a bit big, isn't it?"

Even Benson smiled at this. After she'd woken up, she had taken a hot shower but didn't feel like pulling back on the only outfit she currently had. Novak hadn't brought anything with her, so she found Stabler's bag with the one change of clothes he had bought in Latvia.

"I'm going shopping later today for something to wear home. I called Ulmer and he knew a lady at the station who kept a pair of tennis shoes around in case of an emergency. They're a bit small but not painful. They'll do until tomorrow."

They sat in silence for several minutes. To Stabler's relief, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. He didn't feel the need to say anything more so they just sat, watching the cars pass by on the wrong side of the street. It was the first time Stabler had been intrigued by it.

"I'm sorry, El."

Stabler turned to look at his partner. She wiped the tears from her face but didn't meet his eyes. "I'm so damn sorry about what I did to you."

Stabler wanted nothing more than to assure her everything was okay but he didn't. He wanted to hear what she had to say. He wanted an apology and he hated himself for it.

"Why couldn't I save that little girl, Elliot? Why?"

Stabler immediately knew his partner wasn't talking about the current case or even Yaburov in general. She was talking about the case that had sent her to Europe in the first place.

"Why'd I hesitate? I had a clear shot and I didn't take it. Why?"

Stabler thought back to the case that was still open. He had been away looking in on another case when he'd received word that the perp from their most pressing case had been spotted. Stabler had told Cragen that he would meet Benson there only to find out that his partner had been sent ahead with orders to wait for Stabler and backup. She'd done exactly that and now a small girl was dead:

_Olivia Benson parked her car and got out. She had changed into jeans and a sweater in her hope to blend in. She was to observe their perp while waiting for her partner and other officers._

"_Under no condition are you to try and take this guy out on your own. Am I clear, Olivia?" _

_Those had been her exact orders from Cragen. Their perp, Aaron Coots, was currently buying a magazine from a local seller so Benson decided to catch up on her Glamour, a magazine she'd never glanced at. He kept throwing looks in her direction but Benson hadn't thought anything of it. His eyes ran up and down her frame and she assumed he was checking her out. She had looked up from her magazine and their eyes had met. He gave her a smile and headed in her direction. She'd returned both the magazine and the smile. Aaron Coots had stuck his hand out to her, which she had shaken as they exchanged names._

_After several minutes of conversation and flirting, Coots had invited her back to his place for a drink. She'd accepted and they began heading in the direction of his apartment. When he'd opened the door to the building, he had turned back to her._

"_Are you spoken for, Olivia?"_

_Benson struggled to hide her disgust. Deciding that she might get an opportunity to investigate his apartment without a search warrant, she shook her head._

"_Not yet, anyway."_

_The sound of sirens quickly approaching helped calm her a bit. She wasn't a fan of being undercover, especially if it meant flirting with a perp. Coots had leaned down closer so he was face to face with her._

"_Not even by Detective Stabler, Detective Benson?"_

_Benson had barely had time to react. Coots already had his gun in hand. Deciding not to draw attention to himself by firing a gun. He went to strike her on top of the head but Benson ducked and the butt of the gun made contact with the back of her head. The force of his blow had caused her to fall down the stairs and land in a pile at the foot. _

_Once her vision had stopped blurring, she had raced into the apartment, gun drawn. She'd been ordered to wait for Stabler but screw orders. This guy knew what they were up to and it might be too late for Danielle Hills if she waited. _

_She rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and kicked open Coots's apartment with ease._

"_C'mon, Aaron, don't make this difficult." Benson was still reeling from the pain in the back of her head and busy berating herself for not jumping on him at the newsstand. While the evidence they had was weak, it wasn't useless. They could have gotten more after interrogation._

_Coots was a suspect in a child pornography case where the perp murdered his victims after two or three pictures and movies to keep suspicion to a minimum. Danielle Hills, a five year old who had been abducted from her school, had already been found in one picture and one movie so they knew her time was running out._

_Benson made her way into the living room and quickly checked the corners. There was another door that led to another room. Benson nearly had her hand on the knob when Coots pulled it open._

"_Why don't you leave and tell your buddies that I'm gone?"_

_Coots had entered the room. In one of his hands he clutched a gun, in the other a small girl. She had curly red hair and bright green eyes. She looked terrified. "Unless you want me to waste the kid."_

_Benson lowered her gun and raised her other hand, palm up, gesturing for Coots to stop. "Okay, let's talk. First, put Danielle down."_

"_Don't think so, bitch." With this, Coots threw the gun, hitting Benson in the face, much in the same way she would use a book against Yaburov three weeks later. Her eyes clouded and had to clear before she could pursue. Officers would be storming the place at any moment so he wouldn't take the main exit. He'd probably gone down the fire escape. Picking up her gun, which she had dropped when Coots's gun hit her in the face, Benson entered the living room and her eyes quickly fell on the open window leading to the fire escape. Cursing, Benson climbed out the window right as she heard, "police," being yelled from the entrance._

"_He got away," Benson yelled back before sprinting down the stairwell._

"_That you, Liv?" Benson didn't answer Stabler's question but continued down the stairs. She began to look left and right down the ally, hoping for a clue as to where Coots had gone. The clue made her stop cold. There, at the end of the ally sticking out from underneath a tarp, was a wave of red hair. Muttering a prayer, Benson hurried over and pulled the tarp back. _

_Benson had seen hundreds of victims over the years but children always disturbed her. Danielle hadn't suffered in death. A broken neck had kept her out of pain but that didn't help. Benson knelt down beside her and covered the girl's body with the tarp._

"_Liv! Everything okay?"_

_Benson bit on her lip to keep from crying and turned to face her partner, who was standing at the top of the fire escape with half a dozen officers behind him._

"_The girl's dead, Elliot. Might wanna call CSU."_

_While the other cops had gone to work, Stabler watched Benson. She was wiping the sweat from her forehead and pacing. She kept touching the back of her head and her left eye was swollen shut. It would be black in the morning. Stabler had descended the escape and went over to his partner. _

"_Why don't we head back to One Police Plaza? You need an ice pack."_

_Aaron Coots had never been caught. No one had seen anything and Benson had been seconds too late. She seemed shaken at first but by the time she'd had a cup of coffee and sat in the Crib with ice packs on her eye and head, she seemed in better spirits. Three days later she'd been off to Europe._

"Liv, you couldn't have done anything more. If you'd waited, who knows what woulda happened. We'll find that bastard some day and put a needle in his arm, just like Yaburov."

Benson was crying completely now and Stabler wished he kept kleenex in his pocket since she didn't seem to be carrying any.

"I just…I'm just so sorry. I just had to know. I had to know I'm not useless."

That was enough for Stabler. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the receipt from their breakfast and handing it to his partner.

"Here, not quite as good as kleenex but it'll get the job done."

Benson took it and wiped her streaming eyes and nose.

"Thanks, El."

Stabler stood up, wanting to get out of the gutter. His eyes went down to Benson, who was still trying to stop crying.

"It's just Simon..."

At this, Stabler sat down. Benson hadn't mentioned her brother since the incident. She had finally seen him for what he was and she seemed to snap back. She hadn't sought much counseling but it seemed she wanted to talk now.

"What about Simon, Liv?"

Benson didn't look at him but pressed on.

"I thought that my day had finally come, El. I thought I'd found a relative who might love me. He made me compromise my good judgment and values, as you said. I questioned the victim like she was the perp, something I thought I'd never do. It took overwhelming evidence to convince me he was the man we were looking for. I added extra victims to a case because of that compromise. I hesitated with Coots and little Danielle died. I just thought I'd finally found someone to care about me and love me unconditionally. I was wrong. I'm alone just like I always was and always will be."

Benson wasn't crying anymore. Her sadness seemed to be beyond tears. She had shed her tears for Simon and what could have been. Now she was just getting this bottled up information off of her chest.

Stabler found the almost uncontrollable urge to hug her and convince her that she was wrong in every aspect. But his anger had also returned. For once, he decided that anger should win over pity.

"C'mon, Liv, what about me? I've always been there for you just like you're always there for me. You don't need some pig headed rapist for a brother when you've got me. I care about you and love you unconditionally. Only that would make me fly halfway around the world with little to no evidence backing me up. And it's not just me, Liv. Munch, Fin, Cragen, we all care for you. Casey, George, M.E. Warner back home, everyone's been so worried about you. You're the only one who's ever doubted your abilities, Liv. You've always had my confidence and you always will."

Benson showed emotion regularly but she wasn't a touchy feely type person so when she threw her arms around him, Stabler sat there in shock for several seconds before hugging her tightly to him.

"Even after this?"

Without breaking the hug, Stabler repeated her last question, only as a statement. "Even after this."

"Thank you," she whispered quietly in his ear but didn't break their embrace.

_"Forgiveness is the final form of love."_

**Reinhold Niebuhr **(He also wrote the Serenity Prayer, which is one of my favs)

**Author's notes: **Okay that was a little more cheese than I was originally planning but I decided that no one will become a diabetic after reading this so I'm safe.

There's only one actual chapter left and than a Epilogue that picks up two months later. I promise that I won't make you wait two months though:)

Till tomorrow night...


	19. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: **Okay, this is my last chance and I'm determined to make it a good one. I spent the weekend on Skull Island and have captured this giant ape, which I plan on setting loose in New York right where Dick Wolf resides. This has never been tried before so I'm hoping...ah look, he's climbing the Empire State Building. This is good news...

**Now onto the Meat and Potatoes**

**Lizzie**

**Welcome Home**

Don Cragen glanced at his watch. The hour was getting late and there was still no sign of Benson and Stabler. He, Novak, Huang, Munch and Fin had returned from their breakfast hours ago (in fact it was almost lunch time) and Cragen hoped that their long absence would show good results. Everyone was starting to get a bit antsy but they were trying to relax. Novak and Munch were playing a game of chess while Huang and Fin were both pretending to read. Everyone jumped to their feet, Novak knocking over the chess board in her hurry, when they heard the door buzz as a key was inserted. Seconds later the door opened and first Benson and than Stabler walked in. Cragen looked at both his detectives. They were smiling and there were no signs of tears.

In truth, Stabler nor Benson had wanted to return to the hotel with their eyes red and puffy. Stabler had agreed to treat to ice cream in order for them to gain composure.

"You'll have to treat because I have no money. Yaburov refused to pay me after he found out who I was. Wonder if I should add that to his charges?"

This had made both of them laugh and their conversation in the ice cream parlor was much more enjoyable than the one at the greasy spoon. Indeed, they laughed and joked just like they would have done back in New York. Around eleven the parlor had stopped serving breakfast and was preparing for lunch so both Benson and Stabler decided to head back.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Cragen sent everyone out looking for us."

Cragen attempted to catch Stabler's eye as the detective came in, hoping for a clue. Novak wasn't as subtle.

"You two okay now?"

Stabler and Benson exchanged looks and smiles.

"When were we not okay," had been the simple response. Cragen muttered a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening. His two best detectives had been able to work out whatever kinks had developed. The smiles on their faces were genuine, Cragen could tell. Deciding to improve their mood even more, he reached into his pocket and called out for Benson and Stabler.

"Liv, Elliot, I had seven tickets back to New York. Five of 'em have already been claimed but I thought I'd give you two first dibs on the last ones. You want 'em?"

Benson's face had split into a grin and she grabbed both of them, handing one to Stabler. "When, Cap?"

Cragen looked at his ticket. "Six tomorrow evening. We can sleep in and all that jazz. You in?"

Benson nodded quickly. She couldn't wait to get home and sleep in her own bed.

"Bet my fish is dead," she voiced quietly. "Elliot was supposed to feed it but that's been a while."

Stabler gave her a less than apologetic stare. "You couldn't keep the damn things alive for more than a week anyway. Don't know why I bothered in the first place."

Benson fought to keep her face straight, biting on her lip to do so. "That's beside the point. Well that's Munch down so I guess Fin'll be the name of the next."

Fin chuckled and sat down on the bed. "If I named my fish Munch, I'd flush it down the toilet first thing, dead or alive."

Munch rolled his eyes but no one saw because they were hidden behind his dark sunglasses. "Bet the Fin fish whines about everything, including the size of his bowl."

"Maybe you should name it Casey and get these two to shut up," Stabler whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Benson crashed on the bed beside Fin. "Actually because they're always dying, I never name 'em. I just wanted to see how Munch would react."

Munch glowered at her from across the room. "Just hope you don't sit beside me on the plane tomorrow. Speaking of planes, which class are we flying in?"

Cragen snorted his response. "Coach, John. I had to buy three tickets on the Concord to get here in time to save your asses so that's all we can afford."

"Hey, Cap," Fin had pulled out his ticket and was looking at it. "Didn't you buy one ticket in the baggage area? Why don't we put John there so none of us have to hear him whine?"

Cragen nodded and handed his ticket to Munch. "I was gonna take that one, but Fin's got a point, John."

Munch took Cragen's ticket, which was just another seat in coach. "Haha, that one made me laugh."

Cragen took his ticket back and grabbed the phone. "I should probably give Captain Ulmer a call and tell him our plans. He'll probably wanna see us off."

Munch couldn't hide his snide comments anymore. "Maybe Liv should call him?"

Benson, who had been taking off her shoes, threw one at Munch.

"Grow up would you."

Munch caught the shoe and threw it back, which Benson also caught.

"You know you wanna."

Cragen held out the phone to Benson and gestured to the receiver. "It's ringing."

"Son of a bitch," Benson muttered as she grabbed the phone.

"Randy, it's Liv…yeah…flying out tomorrow round six…you do…why didn't you tell me…this is great…I hate wearing El's clothes…today…I know you've got a lot on your plate and I don't wanna inconvenience you…thank you…yeah…okay…bye."

Benson hung up and turned to face her colleagues, giving them go to hell looks.

"When I left for Latvia I could only take my new outfits and I left everything else I had, except my passport, behind. Ulmer picked 'em up later and kept 'em. He's bringing 'em by."

Munch leaned over and whispered something to Huang, who rolled his eyes.

"No secrets, gents." Benson knew nothing Munch would whisper would be kind but she wanted to know nonetheless.

Huang glared at Munch resentfully. "I'll tell her if you won't."

Munch's eyes were watering in his attempt to keep from laughing out loud. "Be my guest."

Huang went over and whispered something in Benson's ear. She glared at Munch and threw her pillow at him. At this, Munch just let out one loud laugh.

"Maybe he'll buy this from me."

"What'd he say?" Novak was looking from one to the other.

"He said that Randy probably curled up with my clothes as night, you bastard."

Cragen glanced at the door not knowing how long it would take Ulmer to get from his office to the hotel. His gestured for them to keep it down.

"C'mon guys, be polite."

"Thanks, Cap," Benson muttered. "After all, John, he did save your life."

Munch shrugged and examined the pillow carefully. "I'll say thirty for the case, fifty for the whole thing. Since the bill for this place's under his name, he'll be charged for the missing pillow as well."

"John," Cragen was trying hard not to laugh as well. Even Cragen had noticed the look that went on the London PD Captain's face whenever Olivia Benson was in the room. He had seemed almost more concerned than Cragen himself when it came to Benson's safety. Still, Ulmer had saved his detectives last night and didn't want him to hear his squad mock him. "That's enough."

Randy Ulmer's visit had gone well enough. Munch had excused himself after Benson had given him her death glare. He'd gone down to the pool and read until Benson had come down.

"I'm sure you've never had a crush on a girl who you knew you'd never get."

Munch tried to look apologetic and gestured to the seat next to him. "If you aren't too pissed off to be around me that is."

It was Benson's turn to roll her eyes and she took a seat next to him.

"If Randy didn't live an ocean away, I'd consider at least going out with him. He's a cop so he'd understand my life, most men don't. He's nice enough though I don't really dig the mustache.

Munch passed her the coke he'd been sipping.

"Thirsty?" Benson nodded and she quickly drained the entire can and gave it back to Munch.

"You owe me a dollar. That damn thing was almost full."

"Bite me and don't say anything else. I just wanted to let you know that your banishment is over and you're free to come back up."

Munch accepted her offer and they both headed back up to the room for the first peaceful night of sleep any of them had gotten in a long time.

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

The seven Americans spent the next day roaming the city. There was little to be packed as Cragen, Huang, and Novak hadn't brought anything with them, having left in such a hurry. Munch and Fin only had two small suitcases between them, Stabler had his one change of clothes back now that Benson had her suitcase. Ulmer joined them for lunch and Munch, to Benson's relief, was polite and only once had to turn a laugh into a cough.

To Stabler's happiness, he was able to find Ally Gall again at the Leisure Inn Hotel. He'd taken Benson with him and introduced them formally. The three of them had a pleasant conversation and Ally's boss gave her the first part of the evening off so she and her three children could see Stabler and his party off to the airport. At the airport, Stabler had given Ally his home phone number and address.

"Write to me, all four of you. Hopefully I'll see you again." They'd hugged and Stabler had bought small presents for each one of the kids.

"As a thank you," he told Ally when she muttered that Stabler shouldn't have bothered. "I might still be wondering the streets of London looking for clues without Jake, Tommy and Katie's help."

Ally had nodded in agreement especially when Jake's eyes had gotten wide when he had met Benson.

"So I really did help, didn't I?"

Stabler had given the boy a high five and nodded. "Yep, you're a real hero, Jake." Seeing Tommy's obvious want to be called a hero as well, Stabler added that all three of them were heros.

Katie had been very taken with Benson and rarely let her out of her sight for one minute while at the airport. She kept naming all of her dolls and the various tea parties they were having. It took Ally prying her hand out of Benson's to get the little girl to let go. She than spent the next five minutes throwing a tantrum until Stabler presented her with the present, a very cheap doll, he had bought. She stopped crying and Benson even played a quick game before their flight began boarding.

Munch, despite his overwhelming hatred for riding in coach, had been the first of the seven on the plane. Randy Ulmer had shown up and, blushing furiously, had given Benson his phone number and address and asked for her to call sometime.

Benson, throwing Munch her darkest look as the detective handed his ticket to the stewardess and boarded to avoid her wrath, had thanked Ulmer and returned the favor with her phone number.

"Just don't forget the time difference."

Good-byes had been short and sweet and the flight home was uneventful. Huang, who had more patience than anyone, had volunteered to ride beside Munch and spent most of the flight listening to conspiracy theories about girl scout cookies and the crown jewels. Benson dozed beside Stabler most of the way while he pretended to watched movies. In truth, he was mostly worried about confronting his wife. Did he still have any family, besides his partner of course, back in the States? Stabler hoped the seven hour flight would feel that long but it passed quickly and by the time they claimed luggage, it was almost nine o'clock New York time.

"I want everyone to take Monday and Tuesday off. I'll see everyone at nine sharp on Wednesday."

Shouldering her bag, Benson turned to Cragen. "By everyone you're including yourself right, Cap?"

Cragen looked at the ground and muttered something about paperwork.

"Oh no," Benson snapped. "I'm not takin' any more time off if you aren't either."

Cragen looked at the others and found no back up. He raised his hands in defeat and sighed.

"You win, I'm off till Wednesday as well."

Benson gave her victorious smile and turned to her partner.

"Mind of I bum a ride home, Stabler?"

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Their ride home had been made partially in silence. Truth be known, Stabler's stomach was doing somersaults and he didn't trust himself to open his mouth. The time had finally come and he would soon find out what was left of his marriage and his family.

"Hey, Liv," Stabler broke the silence, deciding that if the night went the way he feared it might, he didn't want to crash in the crib. "If something were to happen tonight, could I crash on your couch?"

Knowing the worries going through her partner's head, Benson tried her best to be reassuring. After all, Stabler had done everything he could to reassure her that she was safe now and there was no way Yaburov could get to her.

"Elliot, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine. Kathy'll understand why you did this. But, you know you're always welcome on my couch."

Stabler quickly berated himself for jumping to his problems so soon. What about Benson? This was her first night in New York. Would she be okay by herself?

"Liv, I could always sleep on the couch tonight and go see Kathy tomorrow."

Everything in Benson was begging Stabler to stay, just because she wasn't sure how things would go. Would she see Yaburov with every creak in her apartment? She'd had strange nightmares last night and when she had slept on the plane. When she had been in the hotel, Stabler, Cragen and Novak had been there and the same had been true on the plane. While she hadn't told any of them about these dreams, she still felt comforted by their presence. Still, Stabler needed to get home.

"It's my apartment and I'll be fine. Plus, if I wanted someone, I could have asked Casey or John or Fin. They don't have a lot of family and I'm sure they woulda crashed but I'm fine."

Stabler hadn't believed her for a second but he knew that when dealing with victims, it was best to give them as many choices as possible. Benson's ability to choose had been taken away by Yaburov and she needed to know that no one was controlling her anymore.

"Just don't hesitate to call, Liv. I'll be here in seconds if I have to."

When Stabler had stopped in front of Benson's apartment, the two of them had just stared at if for several minutes.

"Well, here I am." Benson had opened the door when Stabler had called her back.

"Liv, I'm not goin' anywhere until you get upstairs and turn on your light. I wanna make sure you get up there just fine."

"What if I don't turn my light on?" Benson was joking but Stabler didn't find it humorous at all. He'd already discussed this with Cragen and his captain knew he might be on call.

"I'm givin' you ten minutes to get upstairs and turn your light on. After ten, you'll find half of NYPD breakin' down your door."

"El, that's not…"

"It's necessary, Liv, and if you think I'm jokin' I don't dare you to test me. Cragen, Munch and Fin won't be happy to drag themselves outta bed and down here for no reason."

"Elliot," Benson's calm voice helped bring down Stabler's temper. "I wouldn't do anything stupid like that and you know it."

"I know," Stabler answered, calm again.

"See you Wednesday?"

Stabler shrugged. "You might see me sooner than that. You wouldn't mind a late night call?"

Benson shook her head. "I don't want you sleeping in your car or even in the crib. You deserve a real bed tonight, even if it's just my couch."

Stabler stuck his fist out, which she knocked with her own.

"Hope I'll see you Wednesday."

"Liv," Benson turned around to face her partner.

"What's up, El?"

"Just know, if you need anything, at any time, day or night, I don't care, call. I'm never putting my cell phone on silent, even during church and confession."

"If God doesn't like it, He can cope, right?"

Stabler nodded but allowed himself to smile. "Right."

Stabler watched Benson retreat into her apartment and turned his eyes to the window he knew was hers. They had used this light plan before and while Stabler knew everything would be all right but he just wanted to make sure. Not even four minutes later, Benson's light came on and she waved to him from her window. Waving back, Stabler put the car in drive and pulled out, taking the familiar path home.

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Stabler sat in his car for several minutes, his eyes on the front door. It was after eleven on a school night so Stabler was sure Kathy, Elizabeth and Dickie were all asleep. He almost considered returning to Benson's when he thought better of it. He wouldn't get much sleep tonight not knowing what Kathy would say in the morning. The time was now, no matter how late. He quickly turned off the ignition and made his way up the stairs. He hesitated once more before knocking.

At first there was no response but finally the porch light came on. Stabler took a deep breath. It was now or never.

The door opened and Stabler saw that he had been right. Kathy was wearing her bathrobe over pajamas, her hair completely eschew. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing on her doorstep.

"Elliot…"

"Kathy," Stabler knew he should start explaining before he even tried to enter his home.

"Please understand that I didn't do this outta spite. I wanted to call you so badly but…"

"Elliot..." Kathy hadn't finished her sentence but walked back into the house and Stabler had taken this as his cue to leave when she returned, a postcard in hand.

"Elliot, we got your postcard and…"

Guilt began to fill Stabler. He should have found a more personal way to communicate with his family. He should have called. Then maybe Cragen would have found out sooner what was going on and spared him, Benson and the others a lot of pain. Again, this was all his fault. He decided that Kathy deserved to hear everything.

"I know, I know, I should have called but I just couldn't. Kathy, I…"

"Elliot, would you let me finish?" Her voice, while fatigued, was firm.

Stabler hadn't let her do so until now because he was afraid of what she would say. However, he couldn't dodge her reply forever. Deciding to bite the bullet, he muttered an apology and let her continue.

"Elliot, like I was saying…" Her voice trailed off. Stabler was sure bad news wasn't far off but found himself very much mistaken.

"Elliot, why does a man knock to enter his own home?"

Stabler looked at Kathy, who was smiling, albeit in a very exhausted way, at him. He smiled at her as well.

"Welcome home, El. How's Olivia?"

Stabler pulled his wife into a hug and he knew she had started to cry.

"She'll be fine. I dropped her off before coming home."

"Dad!"

Stabler and Kathy turned to see Elizabeth and Dickie come hurrying to the front door. His daughter jumped into his arms but it took a little prodding for his high school age son to hug him.

"We've missed you, Dad!"

Stabler kissed Elizabeth on the forehead but settled with a high five with Dickie. He didn't want to embarrass his son anymore than he already did.

"I've missed you guys too. What've you done lately?"

Kathy gave a small cough and Stabler turned to her. "El, it's a school night."

Both of his kids moaned loudly. "Come on, Mom," Dickie didn't seem as embarrassed by his old man right now. "We're in high school. We'll sleep through chemistry."

That argument didn't seem to convince Kathy Stabler.

"Tomorrow," Stabler decided not to make his wife play the villain. "I can't go back to work until Wednesday so I'm all yours until then. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

While obviously not the decision they were wanting, both Elizabeth and Dickie agreed. Stabler gave both of them one last kiss before they headed up for bed. He than began to make his usual bed on the sofa.

"Elliot," Kathy had come back down with an extra pillow and blanket. "You might wanna call Maureen and Kathleen tomorrow. They've both been worried about you, too."

Stabler hadn't forgotten about his older two daughters. "I could do it now."

Kathy shook her head. "It's a school night, El."

Stabler thought back to his college days. Had there been a time when he had ever gone to bed for midnight? That answer was simply enough. Deciding to point this out to Kathy, mostly because he wanted to talk with his daughters and make sure they were doing fine.

"And they're in college. They won't be in bed for several more hours."

Kathy smiled at that comment and handed Stabler his blankets. "Still, wait until tomorrow so we can think that they're asleep right now."

Stabler had conceded defeat and bid Kathy goodnight before curling up on the couch.

Considering how horrid the situation had started and how costly the results might have been, Stabler felt all was nearly right with the world. He'd been given the chance to continue reconciling with his family, Benson was safe and, hopefully, asleep, and he would soon learn if he got to keep his job. The next few months would take work to repair all of the damage negated during his time in Europe but, as he fell into the first peacefully sleep he'd had since Benson didn't emerge from the plane, he decided that it would be worth every second.

_"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails"_

**1 Corinthians 13: 4-8**

**Author's notes: **Last chapter will be posted tomorrow night. I hope you've enjoyed this story. It was so much fun to write. For those of you who were hoping I'd ship it, I'm sorry. I'll read a romance from time to time but I personally couldn't write one to save my life.

The Epilogue will be posted tomorrow and I think it'll wrap everything up nicely. Also, if anyone has any fanfics that they think I'd like, I'm always looking for a good story. I like a strong plot and it can be a ship or know. Besides SVU, I read CI, Farscape, Star Trek (TNG or Voyager), Harry Potter every now and again, and Star Wars.

I'll see you tomorrow for the last time:)


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Okay, they shot down my ape, who was actually holding some girl and not Dick Wolf, so I give up. I guess I'm never gonna own SVU...

**This chapter is dedicated to my fellow college students at Virginia Tech. We're all Hokies today!**

**With love, Lizzie**

**Now onto the meat and potatoes**

**Epilogue **

Elliot Stabler took a seat and handed his partner a cup of water. It had been two months since their adventures in Europe and they were about to cross the final hurtle. It would all be over within a few hours, Stabler hoped. As Benson sipped her water, Stabler kept throwing glances at her. Today was the day Stabler had been worrying about. He hadn't slept much the night before and now it was worse. How would she do? Would she be able to hold up?

"You doing okay?"

Benson handed him her cup and gave him a smile. "I said I was doing fine five minutes ago. Not much has changed."

Stabler gently put his hand on her shoulder, hoping contact would help. "Liv, I'll be right there the entire time. I'm not going anywhere, got it."

Benson reached up and patted his hand but didn't push it away. Stabler kept it in place. "Everything's gonna be fine, El. You're more stressed than I am, I swear."

Stabler got up and refilled her cup once more. "I promise we'll get something stronger when this is over."

The past two months had been a time of adjustment for everyone. When Stabler had picked Benson up the Wednesday they were allowed back to work, he was happy to see that she had dyed her hair back to its original brown. The more she put aside what had happened in Europe the better.

Benson had tried to pretend everything was fine but she took more time off than she ever had. She talked with George Huang for long periods of time and he refused to disclose anything.

"It's confidential between her and myself," Huang has informed him the fifth time Stabler had called looking for information. "It's gonna take a while, but she'll snap back. She's making a lot of progress."

Stabler had become Benson's rock the past eight weeks. Truth be know, he was surprised how well Kathy handled the late night phone calls or even Stabler leaving and not coming back until hours later.

"I'm all she has, Kathy," had been Staber's explanation to his wife.

Benson had been able to work through her problems enough to be there for Stabler when he received word that the Chief of Detectives had been informed of his actions. A worried Stabler had sat by his phone for most of the day, waiting. Benson hadn't left her desk until he received his call around nine. She watched apprehensively as Stabler muttered a long line of "okays" and "uh-huhs" and "got its" and, at last, a "thank you."

Finally, he hung up and turned his face toward Benson. She held her breath as Cragen, Munch and Fin gathered around.

"I have to take a week with no pay but that's it. He also said that I'm to be commended for my actions." Stabler glanced around at the four people sitting around him.

"We all are, including George and Casey."

"Yet you're still gonna be punished?" Fin's voice held a note of disbelief.

"He said that there's gotta be something on record just to show that what I did isn't the right thing."

When the other four still looked incredincredulious, the detective leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, I thought I was about to get fired or probation so this isn't too bad."

That had been the high point of the past two monthes. Quick tempers, uncertain actions and now today had been the low points. The only plus for all of them had been that Benson had not seen Yaburov since he was arrested in London…until today.

The door to the court room opened and Casey Novak appeared. She gave Benson and Stabler a smile and joined them.

"You're up. You ready?"

Benson had nodded and handed her cup to Stabler.

"I'm taking you up on that offer for something stronger, got it."

Stabler hadn't smiled and it wiped the fake grin on Benson's face away.

"I promise you I'll…"

"You'll be right there. I know, El."

"I'll be there as well, Liv." Novak had given her hand a squeeze and offered her a smile. "Just answer my questions just like we practiced. Gordman's a hard questioner but you'll hold up just fine."

Benson pulled her hand away and gave both the ADA and her partner a false look of security.

"What's the matter with both of you? I'll be just fine. Stop treating me like a victim."

"You are a victim, Liv." Stabler gave her a quick hug before Novak took Benson's hand in her own.

"Let's do this."

Benson had nodded and followed Novak into the court, Stabler giving her hand a quick squeeze as she went. Taking a deep breath the detective followed. He wanted to get as close to the floor as was possible but keep himself far from Yaburov. He was afraid of what he might do to the bastard if he got too close. Fortunately his seat was already chosen for him.

"Elliot, Elliot, we're right here."

Stabler turned to see George Huang sitting on the aisle. Beside him were Cragen, Munch, Melinda Warner and Fin. Stabler smiled at this sight. They had all come. Benson really wasn't alone. Nodding, Stabler slipped in and Huang moved down so Stabler could have the aisle. His eyes glanced up at the two women standing beside the Prosecutor's table.

"Your Honor, the People call Detective Olivia Benson."

Stabler took a deep breath and glanced down at the others. Cragen was gripped his fists tightly, Munch's eyes kept flickering across the room to Yaburov, Fin was biting on his lip, Warner was leaning forward in her seat and Huang kept glancing at him.

"How're you doing, Elliot?"

Stabler gave him a smile. This man was always looking out for SVU. "I just wanna get this over with."

Huang didn't say anything more. Stabler leaned forward and rested his hands on the railing that separated the audience from the proceedings. Benson took her seat and raised her right hand. Her eyes met his and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Detective Benson, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Benson's eyes never left his. "I do." It was a strategy they had worked out on the drive over.

_Benson had been silent but she kept fidgeting in her seat. She was ringing her hands and kept glancing out the window. Stabler took one hand off the wheel and covered her hands with his own._

_"Everything's gonna be okay, Liv."_

_Benson had lowered her hands and placed them on either side of her. She gave her partner a smile and he returned his hand to the wheel._

_"It'll all be over soon, Liv, and that'll be the end."_

_"What if the verdict comes back not guilty? What than, El?"_

_Stabler had been thinking these thoughts last night just before he went to bed. That thought had led to a nightmare that he would never forget._

_"I don't see how but we'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it. We'll cross it together, do you hear me, together. Not just you and me, everyone'll be there."_

_Benson had continued to stare off out the window. She kept muttering under her breath and Stabler knew she was going through the questions Novak was about to ask. It had taken several attempts, but Stabler finally found a parking spot. He stopped the car and Benson opened her door. She gave him a strange look when he stayed seated._

_"You coming?"_

_Stabler had nodded and gestured for her to close the door. "I wouldn't be anywhere else right now, Liv. Listen, don't look at Yaburov while you're up there. If you feel the need to, look at me. I'm right there but don't look at Yaburov. It's what he wants."_

_"I'm not afraid of him, El."_

_"Yes you are." Benson had turned to her partner. Her face was hard and set._

_"I think I'd know better than you what I think of someone."_

_"Liv," Stabler's voice was calm and collected. "I'm scared of him. I'm scared of what he did to you, I'm scared of what he could have done. If I'm scared and you're not than I have a serious problem."_

_Benson hadn't replied to this. She simply opened the car door and stepped out._

_"Thanks, El," she whispered as they made their way up the steps to the court house_.

Stabler never let his eyes leave his partner the entire time Novak questioned her. He did, however, let his eyes gaze over to Yaburov. The bastard was wearing a suit that probably cost more than all of Stabler's suits put together. The man was about to get the death penalty and he had the audacity to wear a suit that was worth more than three grand. Returning his eyes to his partner, hoping she hadn't seen him break their number one rule, and felt his lip curl at every perverted and disgusting detail Benson relived. Finally, Novak took her seat after giving Benson one last encouraging smile. Frank Gordman for the Defense was now up.

For thirty minutes he attempted to get Benson to contradict everything she had told the court during Novak's questions. And for thirty minutes she stood fast. Her eyes met Stabler's several times and he nodded to show she was doing fine. Benson never deviated and soon it seemed that her time on the stand was just about finished when,

"Detective Benson, you testified that the morning my client took you to London it was against your will. Is that true?"

"Yes."

Stabler had no idea where this form of questioning was headed. Gordman's questioning was going to convict his client. There had to be another side to this story.

"Detective, can you describe what happened that morning?"

Benson looked as confused as Stabler felt. She seemed to be pondering her answer, wondering where this was headed and how she might contradict herself by answering.

"I was supposed to meet Detective Stabler around three that morning at a local bar to give him a picture of Kendal Evans. This would help everyone back in the States get a conviction for Yaburov."

"We've established that, Detective. What happened later?"

Benson raised her eyebrows at Gordman before continuing.

"I went to bed that night and set my alarm so I could sneak out. Sometime during the night Yaburov stole my cell phone so my alarm didn't go off. I remember waking up to sunlight in my eyes and thinking what a wonderful sleep I'd gotten. I then remembered where I was supposed to be and panicked. I sat up and reached for my alarm but before I could even wipe the sleep out of my eyes, someone grabbed me and slammed me back onto the bed."

Gordman nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"The person who slammed me down was your client, which I'm sure you didn't want me to point out, but I'll go on. He slammed a pillow over my face and held it there. I couldn't breathe and I thought I was about to die. He whispered that no one could outwit him, especially a stupid American whore."

Stabler kept glancing at Gordman and at Yaburov. Why would they be going down this path? His glance turned to the jury. In their eyes, Stabler saw a conviction. Gordman interrupted Benson at this point.

"Did he let you up, Detective?"

"Well I wouldn't be sitting here today if he hadn't, would I?"

Stabler and Fin caught eyes and grinned. Gordman had walked himself into a corner. The jury already sympathized with Benson and now they saw a woman on the mend also. Gordman wasn't finished.

"Well I suppose that's true. What happened after that?"

"Yaburov told me we were headed for London and I told him I wasn't going."

"Did he hit you, Detective? For being rude, impolite?"

Benson shook her head. "No but he had…"

"That wasn't the question, Detective. I wanted to know if he hit you at that moment."

"No."

"What did Mr. Yaburov do, Detective?"

Benson glowered at him. "He pulled me out of bed?"

"Let me guess, Detective, he grabbed you by the hair, threw you to the ground, beat you into a pulp, raped you possibly?"

"Not at the moment but…"

"Yes or no, Detective?"

"No."

Gordman nodded and leaned up against the witness stand. "What did he do, Detective?"

Benson's eyes found Stabler. There was questioning in her eyes. She wasn't sure where this was headed and neither was he.

"He took me by the upper arm and dragged me out the door."

"And I'm sure he tied you up or restrained you in some way?"

Benson shook her head.

"Answer for the jury, Detective. I'm sure you've been on the stand before this."

"No, Counselor."

"Strange since, if he is who you say he is, I'm sure he would have killed you. What were you expecting, Detective."

"I…" Benson looked at Stabler.

"You're under oath, Detective." The coldness in Gordman's voice made Stabler's temper flare.

"I thought he was gonna kill me."

Gordman gestured to Yaburov. "So far my client has done nothing to you personally."

"That's not true. He hit me several times before."

Gordman shook his head and looked at the jury. "Detective Benson was working for my client, on her own accord. Latvia has no laws saying an employer may not beat an employee if she fails to live up to his expectations. Therefore, as of right now, Detective Benson is no longer working for my client. That's when he stopped hurting her."

Stabler could see color appearing in Benson's cheeks. Whenever she was angry, this happened.

"That's not true."

Gordman, who had been facing the jury, whipped around to face Benson. "I don't believe I asked you a question, Detective."

Benson snarled but said nothing.

"What happened after he dragged you, although I hardly believe that's the proper word because he was only taking you by the arm, out the door? I've seen parents do that to their children."

Benson didn't take the bait. Her cheeks were beginning to return to their natural color. Stabler sat back now that Benson seemed calm again. The last thing they needed was for Benson to lose her temper.

"He called three of the men on his payroll over. He told them I was their responsibility until we reached London."

"Who were these men, Detective?"

"There names were Lazar, Mikhail and Platon. I'm not sure of their last names."

"Were they larger than you?"

"Lazar and Platon were but Mikhail was a short, scrawny man."

"I know this is going to be difficult to relive, Detective, but I must ask you to." Gordman's voice held a calm note of compassion. "Please tell us what these three men did to you. Tell the court and this jury how they beat you, gang raped you, made you perform felatio, everything. I know it's difficult, Detective, but you have to tell us for justice to be served."

Stabler didn't want to hear what happened next. Benson had sworn that no one had violated her in any way. What was she about to say?

"They didn't hurt me."

Gordman put on a fake look of shock and wandered over to the jury. "You aren't an ugly woman, Detective. I wonder why they wouldn't take advantage of such a prime situation? Why didn't they hurt you, Detective?"

Stabler was leaning forward in his seat again. However, he wasn't the only one. The five men and Warner were all sitting in positions that showed their high stress. Stabler heard Fin mutter, "son of a bitch," when Gordman commented on Benson's looks.

"Yaburov ordered them not to touch me."

"And why would my client, whom you claimed has such a disregard for human life, not allow his men the privilege and pleasure of violating someone who had come so close to toppling him. Are you a virgin, Detective?"

"Obejction! Rele…" Novak had come to the rescue, fuming

"I'll rephrase, Your Honor." Gordman returned his gaze to Benson. "Was Yaburov saving you for himself? Did he want to be the first man you've ever been with?"

Stabler wasn't the only one ready to pounce on this bastard. Fin seemed dangerously close and even Cragen didn't act when Stabler tensed and almost stood up.

"He tried to rape me later so I…"

"Detective, I'm talking about the present. Did he tell his men not to touch you because he wanted you for himself?"

Benson shook her head and muttered, "no."

"So as of right now," Gordman had returned to the jury, his back to Benson. "It seems that Yaburov made a citizen's arrest and was taking you back to London in order to extradite you to the United States."

Benson shook her head and glanced at the jury. There were tears forming in her eyes. "That's not what happened."

Gordman turned back to her, leaning up against the railing on the jury box.

"Detective, what would you do if someone broke into your house?"

"I'd arrest them."

"So basically, as of right now, we only have a man who found out that someone sleeping in his house wasn't someone she was claiming to be. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, what would you do?" Gordman was back at the jury box. His eyes went from one juror's eyes to the next.

"That's not how it happen, Gordman, and you know it!" Benson's voice was high pitched, meaning she was trying to keep from either scream, crying or both.

Gordman turned back to the witness stand. "Again, I don't remember asking you anything, Detective."

Stabler growled and Benson stood up and moved to step down off the stand.

"Detective, you haven't been dismissed. I have a few more questions."

Benson glared at Gordman but took a seat. She fixed him with her best 'do your best' look. Gordman took her up on the challenge.

"Detective Benson, isn't it true that you haven't been on your top form lately?"

Benson's eyes snapped to Stabler who did his best to keep his face calm. The first line of questioning would upset Benson but this topic always brought her to a break down. Her guilt was overwhelming and Stabler had hoped no one would remember the past few months. However, Novak quickly came to her rescue once again.

"Objection, relevance?"

But Gordman was quick on his feet as well, sensing that he had hit the right mark. "Competency in this case, Your Honor."

Judge Markson looked from Novak to Gordman to Benson.

"Overruled, but get to the point, Mr. Gordman. Answer the question, Detective Benson."

"I've made a few mistakes lately, yes."

Gordman leaned on the witness stand. In his hand he clutched a case file.

"Can you describe your "mistakes," Detective?"

While Benson started to describe the case with her brother and than the Coots case, Yaburov gestured for Gordman to join him. His lawyer walked over and listened to him speak and than nodded and returned to the witness stand. However, to Stabler's horror, Gordman placed himself directly in front of Stabler, blocking his view.

"Those aren't little mistakes, Detective Benson. You're foolishness cost a little girl her life and a young man, and possibly other young men, their dignity."

"Objection!" Novak's voice was desperate. "A question, Mr. Gordman?"

"Overruled, but ask a question quickly."

Gordman gave the judge a polite nod but didn't move from his spot. "Here's your question, Detective Benson. Do you think that your other mistakes might have caused you to become a little…over zealous on this case?"

Stabler wanted nothing more than to shove Gordman aside and punch Yaburov in the face. No, he'd punch them both. Feeling eyes on him, Stabler turned and found Yaburov smiling at him. Stabler gritted his teeth but maintained composure. The last thing he needed right now was to lose control and be removed from the court.

"No!" Benson's voice was firm and there was no fear or insecurity present. "I shouldn't have gotten involved with this case, yes, but after everything I just told you, I don't think I was being overzealous, do you? Or maybe you've never actually seen a twelve year old girl raped."

"Detective Benson," Judge Markson's tone held a note of warning.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Gordman's tone was smug. "I'll ask the questions here, Detective Benson."

"Than ask one," Novak snarled from her desk.

"Ms. Novak, that's enough." Judge Markson turned to Gordman. "I suggest you stop badgering your witness and get back to cross examination."

"Sorry, Your Honor. Detective Benson, why didn't you intervene in this case? The one with the little girl that you just discribed."

Stabler didn't need to see his partner to know that Gordman had just hit a sore spot for Benson. She had broken down with him one day, asking why she hadn't intervened to stop what had been happening to the little girl. Stabler didn't want that to happen and stood up to make his presence known.

Benson, however, seemed to be taking care of herself.

"Mr. Gordman, I was undercover. I wanted nothing more than to help that little girl but to do so would have condemned us both to death that night. Your client was present and to step in would have been to blow my cover. He would have started to clean house that night, meaning kill a bunch of his victims and…"

"Your Honor, that's heresy."

Judge Markson agreed. "Strike from the record what Detective Benson said about Mr. Yaburov cleaning house."

After a few seconds her gaze returned to Benson. "Please continue, Detective."

"I would have blown my cover and the chances were high that both the victim and I would have been killed."

"Are you sure it's not because you're a coward?"

Stabler jerked forward, muttering "coward? You bastard!," as he did so. A hand grabbed his arm and Stabler turned to face the owner, who turned out to be Cragen.

"You wanna be held in contempt?"

Stabler nodded and leaned back, Cragen's hand going back into is lap.

"I'm no coward, Mr. Gordman. And there's plenty of evidence to show otherwise."

Gordman turned away from the witness stand and began to return to the Defense table.

"Then you obviously don't give a damn about victims."

"OBJECTION!" Novak's voice ripped through the courtroom.

"How dare you say I don't care about these people, you son of a bitch!" Benson was furious and this outburst sent the entire courtroom into disarray.

"You brought women to me, Olivia, or do you not remember that?"

All eyes went to Yaburov, who was now on his feet.

"Order!" Markson rapped her gavel but no one seemed to be paying attention.

"They were trained members of the police. They volunteered and they saved many of your potential victims."

"Again," Gordman gestured for Yaburov to take a seat, "you show you're a coward. Why didn't you go undercover and let yourself be raped and tortured and humiliated?"

"OBJECTION!" Novak felt she was speaking to no one.

"Because I'm not the right age for that. Yaburov ships 'em out young. He even told me himself that he couldn't use me because of my age."

"Heresy!" Gordman's voice held a sing song quality.

"OBJECTION!"

"ORDER!"

"How dare you even insinuate…"

"You were a pimp, Detective! Just admit it!"

"You're obviously unstable, Olivia."

"You're one to talk!"

"Fuck you!" Cragen didn't do a thing to stop Stabler this time. He probably didn't even hear him

"ORDER AND THIS COURT WILL BE CLEARED UNLESS EVERYONE RETURNS TO A STATE OF CIVILITY!"

This time, Judge Markson was heard and the room was silent. Yaburov took a seat as did Benson. Novak remained standing and the jury looked alarmed. The courtroom was filled with chattering until the gavel was rapped a second time.

Markson shook her head and glared at all those involved. "Bailiff, I want everything stricken from the record that was said during the past few minutes. If there's another outburst like that, all present will find themselves in contempt of court." She turned her gaze to Gordman. "I strongly suggest you hurry up."

Gordman gave Benson one last smile before returning to his table.

"The jury's heard enough, I think. I have no more questions."

Even before Markson gave Benson permission to get down, she tore off the stand and out of the courtroom, not even looking at Stabler as she passed. Stabler watched as Yaburov's eyes followed her out of the courtroom, a pleased smile on his face.

Without looking at Cragen and the others, Stabler hurried after his partner. As he closed the doors behind him, he heard Novak ask for a recess, which was granted. Stabler glanced left and right but there was no sign of his Benson.

"A woman just ran outta here. Which way'd she go?"

The security guard pointed to the women's restroom. Without hesitation, Stabler hurried in and could hear Benson vomiting in one of the stalls. He quickly opened it and held her hair back until she was finished. He handed her several paper towls and than hugged her. She tried to pull away, muttering about her breath smelling horrid but Stabler didn't let go.

"I don't give a shit about your breath, Liv."

"Elliot, how could I screw up that bad. He's gonna walk."

"Like hell he is."

Benson and Stabler turned to see Novak, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Huang and Warner enter.

"That jury hates Yaburov and your testimony helped more than you think." Novak walked over and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"How?"

"Because you didn't act like you were fine on the witness stand. You acted like someone who's been through a traumatic experience and lived to tell the tale. Believe me, he's goin' away forever, possibly with a needle in his future. You were great, Liv."

"Here." Munch handed her a cup of water. "Take care of your breath."

Benson smiled and rolled her eyes at Munch.

The door to the restroom opened and two women, chattering up a storm, entered. They both froze when they saw that the men out-numbered the women in the ladies restroom. They looked confused so Stabler took the initative.

"Let's get outta here."

"Good idea," Cragen led the charge out of the restroom, the two women still staring. "Anyone else as hungry as I am?"

"Me," came the unanimous response.

"Good, let's get some food."

Cragen opened the door but the second they stepped out was the moment Vasyl Yaburov was led by on his way back to his cell. While he didn't say anything to the eight people glowering at him, his smile spoke volumes.

"He won't wear the smile for much longer," Novak headed for the door. "I promise."

Novak was true to her word. Stabler and Benson returned everyday to watch the Defense mount their case but Novak was right. The jury came back after five hours with a conviction. As Yaburov had been led away he called out, "enjoy your nightmares," to Benson but she was ready. Her face didn't retort nor did she flinch.

"I hope you, as a pedophile, enjoy prison."

Yaburov's smile never faded but the light left his eyes slightly.

"Touché," Novak muttered as she joined them. "Let's get the hell outta here."

Stabler nodded but it was Benson who led the way out of the courtroom and out the front doors into the sunlight of a warm New York afternoon. They were met immediately by a slew of reporters, all asking the same question; "how does it feel knowing Vasyl Yaburov will be in prison for the rest of his life, no matter how long or short that is?"

Benson glanced back at Stabler and Novak. Her eyes flickered to Cragen, Munch, Fin, Huang and Warner who were waiting by a taxi cab.

"It just shows that our system produces real justice."

Benson than walked past them, with Novak and Stabler at her heels. Cragen smiled as she approached. While her gait showed him that she was feeling happier than she had in months, it was her smile that convinced the captain that his detective was on the mend.

"You wanna go out for a beer?"

Benson shrugged and glanced at Stabler. "I dunno, we got a lotta cases back home."

"They can wait." Stabler opened the door to the cab and gestured for her to climb in. "At least long enough for us to grab a drink."

**The End**

_Tune all of your voices and instruments play. To celebrate, to celebrate this triumphant day! _

**Henry Purcell – Come, Ye Sons of God**

**Author's Notes: **Well we've reached the ending. Hope you enjoyed the ride.

onetreefan - Thanks for sticking with me even after my ending might not have satisfied you completely. I might try shipping later but I'd screw it up horribly right now. Trust me on this one:)

Everyone else from beginning to end - Thanks for reading and I hope you like/liked what you read. I'm thankful for your comments:)

Mom and Sis - Thanks for reading and giving me encouraging reviews. Love ya!

To anyone who might read this story in the future - Hope you enjoyed and I won't turn down a review:)

Lizzie - Senator Elect


	21. After thought

Dear readers,

Beyond Hell's Gates is set just before the episode Florida. Benson sent Simon the money before she left for Europe. The rapist she kicks the stuffing out of is one of her first cases after they come back. Yaburov's trial concludes just before Annihilated. I'm taking some literary license:)

Thanks for reading!

Lizzie


End file.
